Naruto: Digital Adventure
by Kage Bijuu
Summary: Naruto and several people from his world and a unknown world got suck into a bright light. They soon found themselves in a mysterious world known as the Digital World. Where they meet strange being known as Digimon. Rated M for mature things.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto that is own by Kishimoto. Also don't own Touhou Project that own by ZUN. Also don't own Digimon that is own by Bandai. Also don't own Mark Frey and Fenrirmon that own by Giratina Zero.

Naruto and several people from his world and a unknown world got suck into a bright light. They soon found themselves in a mysterious world known as the Digital World. Where they meet strange being known as Digimon. Rated M for mature things.

Naruto: Digital Adventure

Chapter 1: Begininng of Adventure.

It was just another uneventful day in Konohagakure as a sixteen year old Uzumaki Naruto was sparring against Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto manage to prevent Sasuke from running away that day and the Last Uchiha been on probation for three years. He was finally off probation. Both of the two shinobi were busy sparring in Team 7 training ground as they didn't know about that they being watched by someone right now. Watching the two spar was a sixteen year old Hyuga Hinata as she was wearing her usually lavender outfit as she had F-cup size breast. She was watching Naruto as he kept on sparring against Sasuke.

"Naruto becoming stronger." Hinata muttered to herself as she kept on watching the two as she didn't took notice a bunch of 0 and 1 appearing in the sky before the sky split open in a bright light as there was a massive gate. Soon everything went to hell in that training ground as thing were getting suck up into the sky as both Naruto and Sasuke were holding on to the ground as Hinata was holding on to the tree for dear life but all of them lost there grip as they were suck into the sky and through the gate which close as it vanishes.

Xxxxxx

Meanwhile in a Mystical Land known as Gensokyo. This was home of both human and Youkai as they enjoy a odd peace as they were seal off from the outside world. In a clearing a teenage girl with turquoise hair, one turquoise eye and one red eye. She wears a blue-green vest with white sleeves and a light blue skirt and uses a purple umbrella with an eye and a tongue protruding out of it. She had C-cup size breast. This is Tatara Kogasa who is a Umbrella Ghost Youkai and she is currently running away from someone.

"I said I'm sorry!" Kogasa shouted in fear as she was being chase by a teenage girl with long green hair, with a frog hair pin and snake hair roll accessory, wearing a white and pale blue miko outfit but with a skirt and detached sleeves said. She had E-cup size breast and she was flying at the moment. This is Kochiya Sanae the Living Goddess.

"Get back here you spike my food with Mokou famous hot sauce!" Sanae shouted as she fire a bullet of energy at Kogasa who just dodge it. Following behind the two was a women as she has long, wavy, light brown hair that has a purple gradient at the top, with hazel or purple eyes. She is wearing a black and white dress with short sleeves, with long strips of black ribbon going across the middle and white ribbon across the arms. Along with this dress, she wears a long cape. She also holds a magical scroll. She also have F-cup size breast. This is Hijiri Byakuren the Buddhist Saint.

"Please Sanae-chan, Kogasa-chan said she was sorry." Byakuren said as she chase after the two as she try the calm the whole incident down.

Not the far away from the chase was two fairy as the size of a small child. One had blue hair and matching eyes and was wearing a blue dress. Oddly she had six icicle shaped wings. The other one had long green hair which was tied in a side tail and she was wearing a simple blue dress as she had golden wings. She also had C-cup size breast. These two are Cirno the Ice Fairy and Daiyousei the Great Fairy of Life and Death.

"Daiyousei-chan I need to ask a very important question." Cirno asked her friend.

"Sure what you ask is it a math problem or some kind of science I so glad you finally started to step up on your knowledge." Daiyousei said cheerfully.

"Eh why you have such big breast anyway?" Cirno bluntly asked.

"Why..why you bring something like that up!" Daiyousei said in complete shock as her friend was asking a very personal question.

"It must be your name. Daiyousei. So you must be great in body and such." Cirno said a bit stupidly as Daiyousei was blushing very badly as she didn't know if Cirno was making fun of her body or name.

"I what to have a body similar to yours." Cirno said with star in her eye as Daiyousei just fainted.

Meanwhile in the center of the clearing was two women. One of them was a purple hair girl who was wearing a very baggy outfit that seems to be similar to nightgown or pajamas. She had E-cup size breast but one wouldn't know about that do to her clothing. This girl is Patchouli Knowledge, The Unmoving Great Library. The other women was a red haired woman wearing a black dress with white sleeve and a red tie called out. She had two sets of bat wings, on her back and a smaller version on her head. She has a B-cup size breast. This Koakuma, the Petite Devil.

"Patchouli-sama are you sure the flower is in this field?" Koakuma asked her master.

"I believe so it a flower with a red and blue petals." Patchouli replied as she floating off the ground.

"You mean this one?" Koakuma asked as she show her mistress a flower with a red and blue petal.

"Yeah that the flower I need to make my anti-thief potion." Patchouli said as no one in the clearing didn't took notice of the sky as there was series of 0 and 1 going across the sky before a gate a appear and a it open revealing a bright light. Everybody in the clearing was suck into the gate as it soon close as it then vanish.

Xxxxxx

It was one hour later as Naruto was slowly started to open up his eye. He felt a heavy weight on his body as he open his eye as he looked at a two creature that were before him. One had a raptor-like physique, a fox-like tail and small black wings. It had a head with sharp ears and a red crystal on it forehead. There was another creature that was right next to the first one that had a kind of bulky raptor-like physique and was wearing a japanese style armor and had a red crystal on it forehead as well.

"What in the world!" Naruto shouted in a panic as he jumped away from the two weird dino as he was freaky out.

"Are you our Tamer?" the black winged one asked.

"Tamer?" Naruto asked confuse as he was shock that it can talk. He know about Kakashi dogs but it still shocking.

"Yes Tamer this D-Device lead us to you." the black wing said as the armored one dropped a odd orange color device from it on to Naruto hand.

"What are you?" Naruto asked still very confuse.

"My name is Dorumon." the small black winged one said as it introduced itself.

"My name is Ryudamon, Tamer-san." the armored one introduced itself as well.

"Just what in the world are you?" Naruto asked confuse still.

"We are Digimon, Digital Monsters." both of the two digimon said as Naruto D-Device active by itself.

"Registering Uzumaki Naruto bio signature." the device said as Naruto heard a sound coming from the bush as Sasuke exit out of the bush as he was being followed by a giant living candlestick.

"Sasuke is that you?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Yes it is me and I see you got one of them following you as well." Sasuke said as he sound a bit jealous as he took notice Naruto had two.

"Hello my name is Candlemon." the Living Candlestick introduced itself.

"Hello." both Ryudamon and Dorumon said at once.

Soon walking out of another brush was Sanae as she was looking around very confuse at all the unknown people and creatures that was gathering before her. Following her out of the bush was a 5ft tall bipedal fox with yellow fur and purple arm sleeves with a yin-yang symbol on them.

"Renamon I though you said there was people hear I don't know any of them?" Sanae asked a bit confuse.

"Who in the world are you?" Sasuke asked.

"My name is Kochiya Sanae and this right here is Renamon." Sanae said as she introduce herself as Renamon remain silent. Soon someone else came out of the bush as it was Kogasa as she was being followed by a odd plant creature.

"Oh hi I'm Kogasa and this is my new friend Palmon... Oh snap Sanae!" Kogasa screamed as Sanae tackled her to the ground.

"I think we should break those two up." Sasuke commented.

"You do that Sasuke I learn my lesson from the last time I try to break up two girls fighting with each other." Naruto commented as he shivered a little.

"What the worst that can happen." Sasuke said as he walked up to the two fighting girls and Sasuke got hit in the face by Kogasa Umbrella.

"That what going to happen." Naruto replied.

"That is a valuable lesson to be learn to today Naruto-sama." Ryudamon said.

"Wait why you call me that?" Naruto asked.

"You my tamer so you my lord." Ryudamon replied.

"Just call me Naruto." Naruto said as he was a bit uncomfortable with being called sama. Soon Cirno and Daiyousei walked out of the forest as both of them were followed by a two digimon. One of them was a Lion type humanoid wearing a cape and a greaves. It was also carrying a huge sword. The other being was female humanoid with butterfly like wings and wearing skimpy skintight outfit and she was wearing some kind of visors as well. She also has C-cup size breast.

"Who are you four?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Daiyousei and this is my partner I think Fairimon." Daiyousei replied.

"Some just call me Kazemon." Fairimon said

"I'm Cirno and I'm the strongest with the strongest partner ever Leomon X." Cirno said.

"Eh you really got to stop saying that it going to get you in trouble." Leomon X said.

Soon entering the clearing was Koakuma, Patchouli and Hinata as all three girls were being followed by Digimon. Flying next to Koakuma was a small sphere with wings and claws legs as it had a devilish smirk on it face.

"So you saying you called DemiDevimon?" Koakuma asked the small flying Digimon.

"That is right beautiful." DemiDevimon replied as he kept on flying. Floating next to Patchouli was a appear to be a adorable Baku.

"So you called Bakumon? You seems to be based off the Baku Youkai except you much cuter." Patchouli comments as that the only way to describe Bakumon was that it was a smaller and more adorable version of a Baku.

"I kind of fluttered." the Bakumon said in male voice. Walking next to Hinata was a small rabbit-like being as Hinata was carrying something in her arm that looked like a odd looking puppy with a some kind of odd collar around it neck and rosey cheeks.

"So your name is Lunamon and your name is Salamon." Hinata asked the two digimon that was following her as both of them nodded there head.

"Y-Y-Yeah my n-name is Lunamon." Lunamon said with a stutter to it voice as it was very shy.

"Hinata what you doing over here?" Naruto asked very confuse as Hinata frozen like a deer caught in a head light.

"Eh I was just passing through when I got suck up into the sky." Hinata lied as she didn't what to tell Naruto she was watching him it be to embarrassing.

"Just where in the world are we at anyway?" Sasuke asked as he had a black eye from taking a hit to the face from Kogasa Umbrella.

"Wait a second does that girl have wings?" Naruto asked as he did a double take on Koakuma who just wave at him as he then looked at Daiyousei and Cirno.

Xxxxxxx

Byakuren was slowly waking up as she felt someone caressing her face. She open her eye as she see a a women standing over her checking up on her. The women was blindfolded as she had long blonde hair. She was wearing a white roman toga as she had a F-cup size breast. This women also had a sexy ass as well. She had a white dove on her shoulder and she was holding a scallop. One can say she looked like the Greek Goddess of Love herself.

"Just who are you?" Byakuren asked.

"My name is Venusmon and who are you my Tamer." Venusmon asked.

"My name is Hijiri Byakuren." Byakuren replied as Venusmon help her up.

"She so pure." the dove said.

"You are right Olive. What you think Hoten." Venusmon asked the scallop that was in her hand.

"I believe so as well. But are you sure it alright to be away from the other Olympian XII?" Hoten the Scallop asked.

"I asked Jupitermon and he agreed to it." Venusmon replied.

"So what you mean by me being your tamer?" Byakuren asked.

"Well I really don't know much what a tamer instilled but I know it a human that help a Digimon grow and become stronger or in this case have a affinity to certain types which is why you my tamer." Venusmon explained.

"Well I not human but a Youkai." Byakuren said.

"And that I can see your aura feel different and I know you not lying as well as my mind eye can see through any lies or deception." Venusmon said as Byakuren looked around.

"Well can you help me looked for the others I was trying to prevent a Miko from harming someone over a incident." Byakuren asked Venusmon.

"Sure I will help you." Venusmon said as both of them started walking.

"Thank you Venusmon. I can see a stone tower not far from here. Perhaps we best start our search there." Byakuren said as the Buddhist Saint and Digimon walked towards it. "It's covered in rose vines."

"We should be careful. We have no idea what could be waiting for us in there if it isn't your friends." Venusmon said.

The two ascended the tower before coming upon a throne room covered in more of the vines. "So I see that my eyes have not deceived me...except neither one of you is the one I have sworn to hunt." A male voice said. The two women saw a young man sitting in the throne wearing black metal boots that were broken and shattered, ripped up jeans, three crisscrossing belts, an old and scratched up black shirt and a tattered black cloak. Resting to his side was a ruby red longsword.

"Sorry to intrude." Byakuren said before Venusmon pulled her close as blast of energy nearly hit the woman. The woman looked at the man who had his left hand held up

"Fear not...I will be granting you mercy as I kill you. You will thank me in the next life. Then after I grant you this mercy...I will continue on my hunt for Lucemon and kill him for taking my beloved from me." The young man said as he pulled his hood off to reveal messy light brown hair and empty grey eyes.

"How did you do that? You're human." Venusmon asked. The young man said nothing as he gripped his sword.

"Die." The young man said as his sword began to glow. "Grave Vengeance!" The young man swung his blade as red and black needles of pure dark power flew at the two women at Mach speeds.

"What does killing us have to do with this Lucemon person?" Byakuren asked barely dodging the needles.

"It is not your concern...all that is would be for you to accept your death." The young man said as he send death waves at them. "Accept this mercy and die in peace...unlike those who came with me to this world...unlike my partners that are no longer of this world...unlike the woman who's life was used to save my own."

"Why would someone like Lucemon go through so much trouble over you?' Venusmon asked.

"None of your concern." The young man asked before slashing at Venusmon and cutting her cheek. "Why won't you accept death?"

"Why should we just let you kill us?" Byakuren asked before kicking the Young man back.

"So that you don't suffer as I have." The young man replied

"I LOVE YOU!" Venusmon called out as she blew a kiss at the young man which as the floating kiss hit him right in the face as he fell over from the shock of it all.

"Come on we have to get out of here." Venusmon said as she grabbed Byakuren as they flee the tower.

"Why did you say that to him?' Byakuren asked.

"It's one of my attacks. I don't destroy, I pacify and I doubt he'll be down long." Venusmon explained. The two woman ran out of the tower as fast as they could but they only made it about half a mile when they heard a terrible and ferocious roar. "I don't like the sound of that."

Soon the forest around them was hit by a fire ball as a giant skeletal abomination of a tyrannosaurus rex trudged over to them. "What is that thing?" Byakuren asked.

"That's a Skullgreymon! I had no idea one lived in this forest!" Venusmon replied. "This isn't good! It's spotted us and it looks hungry!" Skullgreymon slowly got closer to them until it towered over them. "I'm sorry Byakuren-sama...I don't think I can stop this one."

"You should have accepted my mercy then." A familiar voice said behind them. They looked over their shoulders to see the young man with a pentacle spellcircle in front of him that he drew with his sword. "Dodge out of the way of this." The two women nodded and jumped to the sides before they heard two words that caused Venusmon to stare at the young man. "CHAOS FLAIR."

Venusmon only looked in awe as a giant wave of pure destructive power crashed into Skullgraymon causing it to disappear beneath the oversized blast. When everything cleared there was no sign of Skullgreymon anywhere. "Now do you see why I offered you mercy?" The young man asked leaning on what appeared to be a motorcycle.

"If killing us is mercy why did you kill Skullgreymon?" Byakuren asked.

"I would at least make it painless." The young man said. Venusmon was finally able to pull herself together.

"I have a question...how were you able to use Beelzemon's attack?" Venusmon asked

"Should have known you'd recognize that attack." The young man said.

"Answer me! You not only used his attack but you have Behemoth as well! Do you know where he and Mervamon are?" Venusmon asked. The young man didn't answer as he held up his sword. Venusmon seemed surprised until she seemed to get it. "They're gone aren't they?"

"Beelzemon was one of my partners along side Shadowweregarurumon. During a very intense fight they sacrificed themselves to save me but something odd happened...I absorbed them after their deaths. I am still human but with Digimon power. Sometime later I was able to break the news to Mervamon who had been in love with Beelzemon for some time. I stayed at her side to help her get over it but the two of us ended up as lovers as a result. One night...we were attacked by Lucemon who had somehow heard of my condition and wanted to test me...he killed Mervamon when I refused." The young man said

"Mervamon little sister Minervamon going to be devastated." Venusmon said. "There also Ignitemon her younger brother as well that I have to tell."

"They already know...I told them...and they've hated me ever since." The young man said looking down. "As they have every right to."

"Still we not going to let you kill us." Venusmon said as she was preparing something.

"I've decided to let you two reflect on your folly for refusing my mercy." The young man said. "I should be focusing on Lucemon."

"So you won't try to kill us anymore?" Byakuren asked.

"No. If you wish to suffer and die painfully I will let you know that it was your decision." The young man said

"I see." Byakuren said.

"Though to be honest...I am pissed about that kiss." The young man said pointing his sword at Venusmon

"I had to stop you." Venusmon said.

"With a kiss? Seriously? I had just said that my beloved was dead so how do you think that made me feel?" The young man asked

"I apologized for that then." Venusmon said.

"You think a simple apology is going to fix this?" The young man asked simply.

"I don't think so even if it was one of my attack that cause this problem to you." Venusmon said.

"Glad to see you at least see that reason." The young man said. "Am I to assume that the woman is your Tamer?"

"Yes she is my Tamer." Venusmon replied.

"I see...maybe as penance I should kiss her." The young man said neutrally as if it was common sense.

"What!" Byakuren said in complete shock.

"Are you sure." Byakuren asked blushing.

"It makes sense to me." The young man said simply

"Why not me?" Venusmon asked.

"She's your Tamer so what is your fault is also her fault." The young man explained

"Still to just up and proclaim that as your price after trying to kill us!" Venusmon protested.

The young man ignored her and looked back at Byakuren. "So what do you say Tamer? Do we have an accord?"

"I agree to it then." Byakuren said a bit defeated with a small blush.

"For what it's worth you can pick where I kiss you." The young man said.

"You can kiss me on my lips then." Byakuren said.

The young man actually blushed at that. "Rather forward of you...may I inquire why?"

"If I pick the cheek a friend of mine told me it be like a weak attempt at a apology." Byakuren said as she remember Murasa words on different form of apologies.

The young man nodded still calming down as his blush disappeared before he walked over to Byakuren and blushed again. He had never properly looked at her but to him she was stunningly beautiful. He gently cupped her cheek with his right hand. "Are you ready?" He asked lightly

"Yes I'm ready." Byakuren said.

Mark nodded and noticed her blush which seemed to make her even more beautiful but he ignored that and kissed her. It was only meant to be a small peck but in that moment neither one of them wanted it to stop. They broke apart after a second but to them it had felt longer. "Mark Frey...it's my name."

"My name is Hijiri Byakuren." Byakuren introduce herself.

"Byakuren...a beautiful name for an equally beautiful woman." Mark said to himself.

"Are you done violating my Tamer now?" Venusmon asked.

"I wasn't violated...he kissed too kindly for that." Byakuren said not looking at Mark as she touched her lips and blushed. "Any way we best take out leave so that we can find my friends."

"Of course." Venusmon said

"Were separated from traveling here?" Mark asked.

"Yes we were. I hope they aren't too far away." Byakuren said

"I hope you find them then...maybe your group won't die off in the first week like mine did five years ago." Mark said

"Five years...you've been in this world for five years?" Byakuren asked feeling sorry for Mark. He not only had both his partners and his beloved die but he hasn't been in his own world for some time.

"Yeah...the last two in solitude." Mark said

"Then come with me and Venusmon." Byakuren said

"Why? I tried to kill you." Mark asked.

"Yes why invite him?" Venusmon asked

"No one should have to be alone." Byakuren said

"Why are you blushing?" Mark asked. Byakuren stiffened thinking she had stopped herself from blushing.

"I just feel a little hot." Byakuren said.

"This forest does pretty much stay summer year round." Mark said. "I guess I can join your group. Don't expect too much from me though."

"Thank you for joining us then. Now I just have to find Sanae before she try to kill Kogasa." Byakuren commented.

"Then hop on. Might be a little uncomfortable but Behemoth will be faster than walking." Mark said

The two women looked skeptical but complied as Venusmon got on behind Mark and reluctantly held him close to keep from falling off as Byakuren sat in front of him. "How do I keep from falling off?" The Buddhist Saint asked.

"Lean into me. I'll keep you on and safe." Mark said. Byakuren complied and leaned back into Mark. Byakuren was surprised to feel his toned body that he had hidden beneath the rags he wore and she blushed as a result.

Xxxxxx

Meanwhile back with the group Sasuke manage to get Naruto to break up the fight between Sanae and Kogasa which earn Sasuke several more black eyes oddly. Naruto kind of took notice he had his old goggles around his neck. Everyone in the new group got to know each a lot better like for example. Patchouli manage a huge library that has a world information in it.

"So Koakuma is just a Koakuma?" Naruto asked a bit confuse.

"Yes she is a little devil." Patchouli replied.

"So all three of you are shinobi!" Sanae asked very excited.

"Yes we are shinobi but anyway why were you trying to kill that girl over there?" Hinata asked a bit concern.

"Oh Kogasa she spike my food with Mokou's famous hot sauce and if you ever try it you would try to kill someone as well." Sanae replied.

"So what is the job of us being a tamer anyway?" Sasuke asked the Digimon.

"That I don't know actually." Candlemon replied.

"I have a theory actually. But I need more evidence before voicing my opinion." Bakumon spoke up.

"You know I never did see you two type of Digimon before." Leomon X commented as he looked at Dorumon and Ryudamon.

"I know we could never find a more of our kind actually." Dorumon replied.

Off in the distance they all heard an odd noise that was steadily getting louder. "That sounds like a motorcycle." Sanae said. "You have motorcycles here?"

"Well the only one I know that has a motorcycle is Beelzemon and his motorcycle Behemoth." Leomon X answered.

"Yeah he the only digimon that we know of that have motorcycle." Fairimon replied.

"What a motorcycle?" Naruto asked very confuse on what that is?

"It a two wheel motorized transport." Sanae explain.

"You mean like that thing with two women on it with a guy in the middle being chased by some skeletal abomination?" Kogasa asked as Mark, Byakuren, and Venusmon were riding towards them being followed by another Skullgreymon. The skull Digimon shot flames at them and both of the women could tell, Mark was very angry about that. He pulled to a stop next to the group of people.

"Get off...I'll deal with this thing myself...No one...touches...or attacks...THE BIKE!" Mark roared as it sounded like two voices that were not his own had said the last two words with him. The women complied before Mark drove full sped at the Skullgreymon as he leaned to his right and drug his right hand against the ground as dark shadow like power engulfed it.

Skullgreymon struck with it's claw but Mark dodged it before pulling a quick pair of U-turns using his right hand and started to drive up the Digimon's arm towards it's head. "SHADOW CLAW!" Mark roared in a beast like voice as he struck the head with the shadow energy and took to the sky. Mark reoriented himself and drew his sword as he came in for a landing on Skullgreymon's left shoulder. "FINAL STRIKE ROLL!" Mark called out as he performed a forward spinning slash with the sword as it charged itself with power and struck the head. Mark drove down the large skull Digimon before coming to a stop and sheathing his sword and smiling.

"Time for an original technique." Mark snapped his fingers as spellcircles appeared all around the Skullgreymon. Mark revved Behemoth before driving off fast before pulling another one of his quick U-turns and raced towards Skullgreymon with cold black energy and burning crimson electricity forming around him before he broke the sound barrier. "COCYTUS STORM!" Mark laughed out before he and the bike were covered in the red and black energy and entered a spellcircle and disappeared. After that all anyone saw was a flash of black and crimson run through one spellcircle into Skullgreymon only to make into another spellcircle, repeating eleven times for a total of twelve strikes before one last flash went from behind Skullgreymon and came out though its chest and landed to reveal it was Mark the entire time.

"Do me a favor." Mark said snapping his fingers again as each area where he hit froze over before Skullgreymon was covered in black ice. "Scream for me in Hell." Mark clapped his hands as crimson electricity crackled from within the frozen victim before it exploded outward disintegrating the Skullgreymon.

"That is badass!" Naruto simply said as every one was stunned by the attack.

Venusmon could only stare. He had that much power and didn't even use a fraction of it when he had earlier tried to kill herself and Byakuren. 'This is the second time this guy has caught me off guard today. First Beelzemon's attack and Behemoth, then he used ShadowWereGarurumon's attack before following up with Mervamon's attack...and that last attack...he said it was an original...' Venusmon thought to herself

"Dude where did you learn that last move?" Naruto asked.

"I said it's an original. I created it myself." Mark said simply. "Hey Babe, these your friends?" Mark asked Byakuren. Sanae noticed the Babe part and gave Byakuren a knowing smirk that caused Byakuren to blush.

"My friends are among the group and please refrain from calling me that...it appears that it may lead people to confuse the nature of our relationship." Byakuren said calmly despite her red face.

"Oh. Sorry. My blood is rushing through my vein's so much due to that last attack." Mark said with a wolf like smile which caused Byakuren to get a little redder.

"Still where should we go?" Daiyousei commented.

"I say we go to the nearest settlement!" Cirno said as Koakuma looked at her in shock.

"Whoa you said the first smart thing ever." Koakuma said.

"Hey!" Cirno said as she was a bit insulted.

"I believe a village should be around here somewhere." Bakumon commented.

"Is it a Primary Village?" Dorumon asked.

"No I never think a Primary Village would be close to a place filled with Skullgreymon. Those thing don't care if it a nursery for baby digimon. Still you are a odd digimon." Leomon X said.

"Yeah I never did see your kind before either." Bakumon said.

"Same here." Palmon commented.

"Actually it is a Primary Village. It's protected by a special rainstorm that keeps the inhabitants of the Viral Forest from getting close." Mark said. "I've lived in this forest for some time so I'm pretty knowledgeable.

"S-so what are y-you?" Lunamon asked

"Human. Nothing all to special." Mark said

"Human? Impossible. You can use attacks similar to ours." Candlemon said.

"Unless you want to be attacked by yet another Skullgreymon or one of the more dangerous inhabitants of this forest we should get moving." Mark said as he got off and dismissed Behemoth.

"That thing is a summon?" Naruto asked.

"An accurate way to put it I suppose so yes." Mark said before gripping his right arm and grunting slightly. Everyone looked at it and saw that it looked torn up. "Must have hurt it as I was U-turning. Oh well it'll pass." Mark then gripped his right wrist and set the hand against a tree before leaning in with all of his weight and a popping sound was heard that made everyone cringe as Mark seethed in pain for a moment. "And I slightly dislocated it. Damn. Good thing that's easy to fix." Mark saw everyone staring. "I think I hear a Skullgreymon coming." He said causing every one to start walking towards the village.

"So this place is like a nursery?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. It's where Digimon Eggs hatch and are nursed until the Baby Digimon are old enough and strong enough to survive on their own." Leomon X said. "Though I will admit I am surprised to hear about one being this close to a place filled with something as feral as Skullgreymon. I can scarcely imagine what else could be in this forest that could top it." Leomon X then looked at Mark who was up front but slightly away from the group despite Sanae's attempts to talk to him. He was curious as to how he had Behemoth and he recognized ShadowWereGarurumon's and Mervamon's attacks. He didn't trust Mark one bit but he wasn't about to do anything in case Mark was on the level.

"What could be worse? I could tell you that. There's actually a Megidramon in here." Mark said with a chuckle which scared the Digimon present.

"Why are you laughing about that? Skullgreymon are one thing but Megidramon? That's a Mega level and it's just as heartless as Skullgreymon and numerous times stronger!" Bakumon said.

"I know...makes it fun." Mark said.

"What a Megidramon?" Naruto asked as that sound dangerous.

"It's a Evil Dragon Digimon and it is more powerful than anyone here." Fairimon said though Mark chuckled at hearing the last part. "It is fiendish and coherent but it is no different than the Skullgreymon in terms of a heart. It seeks destruction." Then something occurred to Fairimon. "You said you've lived here for two years and you've been able to avoid Megidramon?"

"Pretty much yeah." Mark said.

"You must be very lucky or clever." Bakumon said.

"Or he could be that strong. Did you see that thing he did with the ...whatever you call it?" Naruto asked not able to remember what the motorcycle is called.

"No way a human could defeat Megidramon." Palmon said.

"Yeah no way a human with Beelzemon's motorcycle and Mervamon's sword could possibly be strong in any way. Not like I've killed two Skullgreymon's today and still have power to spare or anything." Mark said with a chuckle.

"You got to give him that for sure." Demidevimon commented as he kept on flying near his Tamer.

"Brother what wrong?" Ryudamon asked Dorumon.

"I don't know how should I know what a Megidramon looks like?" Dorumon asked as some of the Digimon and even Mark just looked at him.

"I admit I wouldn't even know what a Megidramon looked like as well." Ryudamon commented.

"You're joking about that right?" Fairimon asked a bit shock.

"Nope." both Ryudamon and Dorumon said at once.

"I've met other Digimon who don't know about Megidramon." Mark said. "Then again...Beelzemon doesn't seem to mean much to them either though."

"Should it?" Dorumon asked

"They don't know about one of the Four Great Dragons or about one of the Demon Lords?" Bakumon asked. "That doesn't seem at all possible."

"Is something the matter?" Hinata asked as she was carrying Salamon.

"Okay here in this world there are various...let's call them factions shall we. Every one knows about them...except these two." Mark said.

"Yes just like I'm part of the Olympos XII. Actually Lunamon mega form would become part of Olympos XII as well." Venusmon said as there wasn't a Dianamon in there group yet since the old one got killed.

"I w-w-will?" Lunamon asked shyly.

"That you will. And man am I glad it wasn't me that ousted that secret." Mark said.

"Have you ever fought a faction member?" Hinata asked.

"Ask the Dark Masters some time...oh wait...they're all dead." Mark said with a chuckle.

"That sounds like it was a tough battle." Naruto said

"Well you fight a metal sea serpent, a living puppet with a lot of attitude, a metal dragon with cannons the size of water towers on its back and clown whose definition of funny is by throwing swords that warp through space all on your own...then yeah it was pretty tough." Mark said with a smile that seemed to pretty much say that it wasn't that hard at all.

"I have to say I don't believe that." Fairimon said.

"Oh one of the Legendary Spirits doesn't believe me...big deal." Mark said before tackling Patchouli as flames barely missed them. "Seems our talking lured out the big guy. How's it been Megidramon?"Everyone looked up to see a dragon with burning wings, and a centaur like build with the upper body having arms and claws while the lower body was just a tail. On its chest was an odd symbol. It glared at them all. "Last I checked we had an accord to which you wouldn't attack me or I'd kill you." Mark said smiling. Megidramon's answer was a torrent of flames that Mark blocked with his sword with a bit of effort. "Guess I am a little tired. Oh well been meaning to stretch my tail anyway." A black wind began to circle Mark's feet. "This is a rare treat for you all. I haven't done this in years." The wind started to rise but before it engulfed Mark completely he roared out, "WERE-EVOLUTION!"

"What?" Leomon X asked surprised. The wind died down and in Mark's place was a large black and silver wolf-like creature wearing torn pants, black metal guards on the right forearm with an array of leather straps on the right arm, a full set of black armor on the left arm, armor on the right shoulder, a black half-skirt on the back of its waist, a black leather vest worn open with a wolf head over crisscrossing sword and cannon, and a set of sunglasses over its eyes that shone silver behind them. The sword had also transformed into it's true greatsword form. "Fenrirmon!" The beast called out in the bestial voice that Mark had used when he had attacked the last Skullgreymon.

"I never heard of that kind of Digimon before?" Bakumon commented.

"That's because...he doesn't, or rather didn't exist!" Leomon X said. Fenrirmon AKA Mark ignored them as he focused on Megidramon and put the sword on the back of his waist.

"Come get me big red and ugly." Fenrirmon taunted before jumping up to meet the dragon.

"How can he jump that high?" Bakumon asked.

"Because Fenrir is a god...or rather a wolf that kills gods." Byakuren said as she watched transfixed by Fenrirmon's and Megidramon's battle. "Being able to reach high enough to strike down a flying creature or a god is not beyond Fenrir." Venusmon noticed how entranced her Tamer was but couldn't fault her for it since she too had a hard time looking away. A human had become a one-of-a-kind Digimon right before them all.

Fenrirmon had grappled onto Megidramon and the two were fighting for control until Fenrirmon and bitten into Megidramon's neck causing them to fall but the wolf let go and jumped away leaving Megidramon to hit the earth hard. "Still all show and no power." Fenrirmon said with a chuckle before seeing Megidramon pull back its head.

"MEGGIDO FLAME." The dragon roared as it unleashed powerful flames at Fenrirmon. The lupine Digimon drew its sword and blocked with it and the sword did the oddest thing...it absorbed the flames as an odd runic symbol appeared at the base of the blade.

"That's one gate." Fenrirmon muttered to himself before blocking a second Meggido Flame and a second rune appeared. "And two...that's right give me one last blast and I can finish this fight without singing my fur." Fenrirmon began to dodge Megidramon as the dragon charged at him with the intent to ram him into a tree. "Wow you are horrible at aiming. You do know that right?" Fenrirmon teased unrelentingly. Megidramon missed again. "Good thing barns can't talk or their broadsides would be insulting your lack of accuracy." Another missed charge. "You know if put a bullseye on everything but me you might actually get close." One last miss. "I didn't even dodge. Your aim is so bad that you changed direction as you were about to hit me." Megidramon had enough with the insults and turned to Fenrirmon.

"MEGGIDO FLAME!" Megidramon roared as it sent another fire blast at Fenrirmon who blocked with his sword as a third runic symbol appeared.

"Thank you dumbass." Fenrirmon said as Megidramon rushed once more. Fenrirmon slammed his sword into the ground as a runic circle appeared around him. "GATES OF RAGNARAOK!" When Megidramon entered the circle and heard the name of the attack he knew it was over. The circle soon erupted into a pillar of pure destructive power that was neither good nor evil...just absolute destruction that caused the sky around them to turn pitch black with an unearthly red glow as if the light was dying. When the pillar disappeared the sky returned to normal and Megidramon was nothing more than a memory.

"What was that?" Renamon asked stunned.

"The End of the World...Ragnarok." Byakuren supplied as Fenrir was engulfed by black wind again and Mark in his rags was in his place as he pulled out the greatsword before it became a longsword once more. Byakuren was both afraid and yet...impressed

"And that is how I killed the Dark Masters." Mark said. "Nothing to it...other than blocking three energy based attacks to get the runes to appear. That is the only difficult part."

"Must be very difficult if someone wises up huh?" Naruto asked.

"It can be but luckily for me...I am far too irritating not to shoot blasts of energy at in that form. It kinda messes with my personality and makes me a bit of troll." Mark said before Leomon X grabbed him and lifted him into the air squeezing.

"What in the name of the Celestial Digimon are you?" Leomon X asked threating.

"Human." Mark answered simply despite the pain he was feeling

"Hey! How about all of us calm down." Naruto said as Cirno flew up to Leomon X.

"Calm down Leomon X. Please calm down." Cirno said.

"This thing just became a Digimon no one has heard of and dispatched one of the strongest Digimon out there with little effort. I have every right to ensure he is not a threat to us!" Leomon X said.

"But you do not have the right to kill a man whom we owe our lives to right after he saves us." Byakuren said.

"How do we know he just won't kill us?" Leomon X asked.

"Mark-san are you planning on killing us?" Byakuren asked hoping he wouldn't say yes like he had within his tower.

"No. It's not in my day planner." Mark joked. "But seriously I have no intention to kill you all. If I was going to...why wouldn't I have done it with my attack just now?"

"He brings up a valid point." Patchouli said. "That attack would have killed us all within a second but he didn't use it to kill us since gaining our trust wouldn't yield him anything. Though in Leoman X's defense the fact that you became a Digimon is questionable."

"Put me down and I'll be happy to explain." Mark said simply. Leomon X growled but set Mark down. "Cool...any one want to get a shot in before I get talking?"

"What ever it is I trust you." Naruto said.

"Same here." Cirno said.

"I trust you as well." Hinata commented.

"Okay then. So five years ago I showed up here in this world with six others and met my partner Shadowweregarurumon. In a week the others split from me...and were promptly killed off by Blackwargreymon. Shadowweregarurumon and I trained to get revenge and during this time we had an unexpected visitor who would become my second partner. Bet you can guess who." Mark said.

"Wait...you were partners with Beelzemon?" Fairimon asked receiving a nod from Mark.

"Got it in one. The three of us eventually found and ended Blackwargreymon and continued to be friends. A year passed and...we ended up fighting against BlackSeraphimon...he was about to kill me when Shadowweregarurumon and Beelzemon sacrificed themselves to save me. Seeing them die so that I could live...it awoke something within me...and that's when I began to manifest my power. Half a year later I was saving a friend, Mervamon from the Dark Masters...that's when it happened...I heard the voices of my two friends and they told me that during the time their power had been within me they had been strengthening me...and had been able to access the endless amounts of darkness within my heart and soul. I drew upon that...and that was the day Fenrirmon was created...and killed the Dark Masters. I am a human born and raised but my soul is that of a Digimon. However...a year later I was on a dater with Mervamon, we had been together for some time, when Lucemon showed. He demanded that I fight him but I refused...so he killed Mervamon."

"That's horrible!" Hinata said.

"What else do you expect from the Devil?" Mark asked confusing everyone except for Byakuren.

"Lucemon...Lucifer...the Archangel that rebelled against God and was banished from Heaven." Byakuren said clarifying it. Mark only nodded before feeling a comforting presence tough him and turned to see Byakuren hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry didn't mean to get all emotional there." Mark said pulling away from Byakuren. For some reason this caused the woman's chest to hurt slightly. "Point is I have a Digimon soul fused with my human one allowing me to become awesome."

"We have to keep on going as it going to be night very soon and Viral Forest truly dangerous inhabit come out at night." Renamon commented for the first time.

"Oh you can talk!" Sanae said.

"Wait how your learn her name then?" Sasuke asked confuse.

"Oh I pointed the D-Device at her and it show a hologram with Renamon name and a lot of information about her." Sanae replied.

"Actually the truly dangerous inhabitant is me." Mark said. "The next was Megidramon, and then the Skullgreymon and other such. Besides the village is over the next hill...also I can't go in it."

"How come?" Naruto asked a bit confuse.

"It's currently run by Minervamon...Mervamon's little sister who has sworn to kill me for letting her sister die...and truthfully...I might let her." Mark said. "I don't really have anything to live for."

"Well we just have to talk to her then." Venusmon said.

"Good luck. Minervamon is too childish in personality to ever forgive my decision to not fight Lucemon." Mark said before sound was heard and he coughed up blood. Everyone looked at him in time to see him fall with a large slash on his back that was fairly deep.

"What in the world just happen?" Naruto asked in complete shock as he just heard a sound and Mark just fell down in a pool of blood.

A young girl in revealing golden armor holding a similar greatsword as what Fenrirmon had been holding jumped out of a tree and positioned her sword over Mark. "Now for you to pay for letting my sister die."

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon said as he open his mouth and fire a cannonball at the young girl who just use her sword to cut it down as she reposition her sword when Naruto tackle her.

"Get off me! That man has to die! He let my sister die so it's his turn!" The girl said trying to get Naruto off of her.

"Let her go...and let her kill me...like I said...I have nothing to live...for..." Mark said

"I not going to let her go. What about this Lucemon guy?" Naruto asked.

"Yes were you not waiting for him?" Byakuren asked Mark as she was deeply troubled by the amount of blood that was coming out of him.

"So you'd rather I self destruct...on rampage of vengeance...virtually guaranteeing that I will...kill you all and absorb whatever power I can...instead of dying...now...while I'm still...me?" Mark asked looking at Byakuren.

"Dying won't atone for anything. It will not bring Mervamon back. Plus by letting Minervamon killing you it not going to solve the pain that is in her heart." Byakuren said.

"It'll help." Mark and Minervamon said at the same time.

"There is no atoning for his cowardice except in death!" Minervamon said. "And like he said he has nothing to live for so none of you mean a damn thing to him and he admitted that if you save him he'll kill you anyway."

"Is that true...do we mean nothing to you?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing has meant a damn to me for two years except vengeance...and I always knew pursuing that would kill me." Mark said coughing up more blood. "What could change in a single afternoon?"

"You kissed me...you took my first kiss." Byakuren said under her breath

"I still not letting go since it will go against my conscience to let someone I just met just get killed." Naruto commented as Minervamon struggle in his arm now.

"I surprise he actually managing to hold her." Demidevimon said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mark asked Byakuren.

"Well...traditionally speaking...you have to marry me." Byakuren said blushing bright red causing everyone to freeze. "It is a tradition that if you steal a maiden's first kiss you have to take responsibility and marry her."

"And of course me being the guy that I am...dammit fine...I'll live" Mark said sitting up with some difficulty. "Damn got me good. Help me into the village. I'll live but I need to rest."

"Ow!" Naruto said as Minervamon bit him in the arm but he kept on holding her.

"Now you're too afraid to die?" Minervamon asked.

"No...now...I have a reason to live." Mark said. "So long as I am required...I will live and fight." Minervamon sighed irritated before looking at Naruto.

"Not that you aren't attractive and all but unlike my sister, I find the idea of being in a cross species relationship disgusting so get off!" Minervamon demanded

"Okay then." Naruto said as he drop Minervamon on the ground hard.

"Ow! Hey show a girl some respect! Oh when I take my sister's place you are so dead!" Minervamon threatened waving her sword around.

"She'll forget that." Mark said as he leaned on Byakuren as he walked.

"You seem to be getting better already." Patchouli said.

"I've always healed fast." Mark chuckled.

Hey everyone! Giratina Zero here...This is going to be so much fun! Any way please review and also...can you guess where the tower's design comes from?

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well here it is the new story idea I been cooking up in my head which Giratina Zero help me realized it. Also can anyone guess the tower design came from. Also look up Wikimon for information of the digimon that appeared in this chapter.

Thank you very much Giratina Zero for helping out massivingly with this chapter and beta reading it as well. You are the best buddy ever.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto that is own by Kishimoto. Also don't own Touhou Project that own by ZUN. Also don't own Digimon that is own by Bandai. Also don't own Mark Frey and Fenrirmon that own by Giratina Zero.

Naruto and several people from his world and a unknown world got suck into a bright light. They soon found themselves in a mysterious world known as the Digital World. Where they meet strange being known as Digimon. Rated M for mature things.

Naruto: Digital Adventure

Chapter 2: Journey Begins.

The group pass over a hill as they see a huge rainstorm that was blanketing the area. They can make out a very odd village in inside the rainstorm as it looked like a massive baby room as giant baby toys were everywhere and building that looked like baby building block. As the group were approaching as they stopped right before the rainstorm.

"So this is the rain barrier?" Naruto asked Mark.

"Yeah. It's powered by Ranamon." Mark said weakly

"I believe the rain is acidic." Hinata commented as she see a Skullgreymon not that far away from the group as it was melting away from the rain.

"Whoa that is one dangerous rain." Naruto commented.

"Ranamon open up! It's Minervamon!" Minervamon said. Immediately a pathway through the rain opened up.

Soon the group went through the pathway as they enter inside the village as a pathway close up as it engulfed another Skullgreymon.

"I swear those things are dumb." A female voice said as they all saw a blue skinned humanoid Digimon wearing a revealing outfit with an odd hat on her head. "Nice to meet ya'll. I'm Ranamon."

"Oh hello." everyone said at once.

"Wait...is that Mark...alive next to Minervamon?" Ranamon asked.

"Apparently he's engaged to hussy with multicolored hair so I can't kill him." Minervamon said

"Don't call Byakuren-sama a hussy!" Kogasa shouted at Minervamon.

"She is! Any one who would willingly choose to be with that coward is a hussy!" Minervamon said.

"Wouldn't that include your sister?" Ranamon asked

"Yeah by your definition you just called your own dead sister a hussy." Sasuke commented as he glared at the child-like mega.

"Fuck you, emo!" Minervamon retorted. "You too you water skank!"

"That fits Ranamon all right." Fairimon said.

"This coming from the girl in her underwear." Ranamon countered causing Fairimon to blush.

"Glad to see somethings never change. You see...Minervamon has chest envy." Mark explained.

"She has chest envy?" Naruto asked.

"Wait...so she is jealous for having a small chest?" Sanae asked. "That's so cute!"

"I'm not cute I should be feared!" Minervamon said as Sanae just hugged her ruining the tough girl image.

"Ummmm...explanation?" Naruto asked.

"Sanae...well she was told to not rely on common sense and it tends to get very odd...there's one couple back home that she constantly gets in the way of.." Byakuren said.

"Poor Youmu-san and Reisen-san." Kogasa said.

"You are so adorable!" Sanae squealed as she hugged Minervamon.

"Help me!" Minervamon squeak out as Sanae was crashing her into her breast as she couldn't breath.

"Sanae...your smothering her." Mark said braking the two up. "Happy now?"

"I am...going to...fucking...murder...her...for this...insult!" Minervamon said breathing heavily.

"Minervamon calm down or us I have Olive peck you." Venusmon said as Minervamon stopped.

"Or I can get Ancientgreymon." Mark said. "Seriously calm down with the chest envy."

"What's happening out here?" a deep male voice asked as everyone looked at the source of the voice.

They all turned to see a large red dragon with a white skull like helmet and wings made out of fire. "Ancientgreymon!" Minervamon squeaked.

"Whoa your big." Naruto commented.

"He's one of the Ancient Digimon, another one of those oh so lovely factions we mentioned. Ranamon is a Legendary Spirit just like Fairimon." Mark explained. "How's it going Grey?"

"Mark...you look pitiable. Minervamon try to kill you again?" Ancientgreymon asked.

"Yeah...nearly let her too." Mark replied

"Does it hurt?" Cirno asked as she was staying a bit far away from Ancientgreymon actually from his flaming wings.

"Like no other but I've felt worse. I rejected one of the Demon Lords and...she stalks me from time to time and every time I shoot her down...she responds by blasting me with her power." Mark said.

"Sounds just like her." Venusmon said knowingly

"Well we have to get you heal up or else your wound will open up." Byakuren said.

"Right." Mark said. "I can make it to the infirmary from here. Enjoy the village." Mark said walking off to a large white building.

Everybody spread out in the village as they were busy looking around at all the baby and rookie level digimon. Byakuren was making sure Sanae didn't suffer from a cuteness overload as she was looking at all of the baby digimon. "They're all so cute!" Sanae said as she was holding a small black sphere which was very soft to the touch it try to shot bubbles at her. But she was being very careful with it.

"I do hope Mark is doing well." Byakuren said as she continued to monitor Sanae.

"Sounds like you're at least interested in him." Sanae said as she pet the babies.

"It does sound like it huh." Byakuren commented.

"Oh come on. You blush when you talk to him, albeit slightly, you are also the one most worried about him and when he was fighting you never looked away." Sanae said.

"That is true." Renamon commented as she was looking at a couple of viximon.

Byakuren blushed slightly. "I will admit...he's interesting."

"You even have him marrying you as well." Sanae said.

"So you'll have to at least learn to like him." Renamon said. "Though he did mention a stalker...if it's a Demon Lord it could only be Lilithmon."

"Lilithmon?" Byakuren asked

"She is extremely powerful and extremely beautiful...surprising that he has been able to constantly reject her." Renamon said.

"Wait Lilith she the Demon Lord of Lust?" Sanae asked Renamon.

"Mother of all demons and a lustful being." Byakuren said as Renamon nodded.

"Yes that is what she represents like how Beelzemon represents Gluttony and Lucemon is Pride." Renamon explained.

"So these Demon Lord represent the seven deadly sin." Hinata asked as she approach the group as she was carrying Salamon while Lunamon was following her.

"As it appears...though thankfully it appears Mark is not gluttonous." Byakuren said.

"Oh he is...but only at dinner." Minervamon said walking up. "Well not exactly true...he only gets gluttonous over sweets."

"Oh hello Minervamon how are you doing." Hinata said as she gave the mega level digimon a bow.

"Don't you talk to me you melon chested whore!" Minervamon said

"Happy Paw!" Salamon said as she raised her two front paw up and blasted Minervamon right in the face with a beam of holy energy.

"That tickles." Minervamon said irritated before once more she was being smothered by Sanae.

"That envy of yours is so cute!" Sanae said.

"How is that cute?" Hinata asked.

"Like I said...almost zero common sense." Byakuren said.

"So my tamer is insane?" Renamon said.

"Effectively. She means well though. And she is a Living Goddess able to call forth miracles." Byakuren said.

"Wow!" Hinata said.

"Help me!" Minervamon squeak.

"She turning blue." Salamon commented for the first time in a very culture female accent.

"Sanae-san let her go. I know you like girls but your smothering her to death." Byakuren said.

"Fine." Sanae said letting Minervamon go.

"Wait she likes girls? When you mentioned the couple I assumed you meant she was after the male." Renamon said.

"No they are both women. One is a Half-Phantom and the other is a Lunar Rabbit." Byakuren explained.

"What are you?" Salamon asked.

"Buddhist Saint." Byakuren replied

"Buddhist Saint?" Hinata said in shock.

"I'm a lot older than I look. At one point I was sealed within the realm of Makai until my followers freed me." Byakuren said simply.

"So you're an old hag with a giant chest...cradle robbing large chested hussy." Minervamon said

"Pico Dart!" Lunamon said as she throw a dart filled with something into Minervamon arm as she instantly fell asleep.

"Just where you get your darts at from?" Salamon asked.

"A-A-A D-D-Devimon sold it to me saying it will pierce the skin of a mega." Lunamon slyly replied.

"So cute!" Sanae said.

"Why is Minervamon sleeping?" Sasuke asked walking up.

"Hinata Lunamon was the cause of it." Renamon said.

"Was she being insufferable due to her envy?" Sasuke asked.

"It's not insufferable it's adorable!" Sanae proclaimed

"Where Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"He went somewhere with his two Digimon." Candlemon answered.

"You like him don't you?" Sanae asked.

"Am I that obvious?" Hinata asked.

"It is rather apparent." Mark's voice said as he walked up looking all better except for the new slash to his tattered rags.

"Hell I kind of view you as a little sister figure." Sasuke said as Hinata looked at him shock and confuse.

"You seem like the kind of person who should be insane with vengeance like I almost was." Mark said to Sasuke.

"Yeah except Naruto beat the sense into me on that and then being put on probation for three years. It give someone a lot of time to think and I decide leave my vengeance behind. Because to me the person that what me to take vengeance on him I just be doing him a favor since he ask me. So I just going to let him die thinking I be coming for him when I not. That be the best form of vengeance for me and I kind of accepted." Sasuke explained.

"Works." Mark said before stretching and feeling uncomfortable. "Dammit Minervamon for ruining my clothes...only set I have too."

"Why do you view me as a little sister?" Hinata asked.

"Because you the only girl that doesn't bug me and not a fangirl at all. So I going to try to help you get with Naruto. Might finally get him away from Sakura." Sasuke said with a hint of disgust in his voice which Mark pick up.

"Sounds like my problem with Lilithmon." Mark said twitching. "This Sakura chick really clingy...uses destiny as an excuse to bug you but get really violent whenever some one other than you pays any attention to her?"

"Oh yes that is her." Sasuke said.

"That actually does sound like Sakura." Hinata commented as really does pay attention to her class mates behavior.

Mark wrapped an arm around Sasuke. "How is it that guys like us attract these weird stalker chicks?" Mark asked.

"That I really don't know." Sasuke commented.

"I mean seriously...I ain't all that special and a Demon Lord wants me...as for you you seem like a decent guy and you have a chick named Cherry Blossom after you...she ever break into your house?" Mark asked

"The entire fan club did and I still confuse how they manage to get the password.." Sasuke said.

"Sorry about that they kind of force me to help them." Hinata said as she remember those day the fangirl club bully her to the point of forcing her to help them. She gotten really good at figuring out password because of them but she really, really what to forgot those day. Those fangirls were creepy.

"Lilith did the same thing, threw her clothes off and crawled into my bed...I then proceeded to attempt to hit her with Chaos Flair until she left the forest." Mark chuckled.

"I need to get a restraining order on those girls. Also got any suggestion for password then Hinata?" Sasuke asked the Hyuga Princess.

"Don't ask me...they might gang up on me again." Hinata said.

"Do something unlike you...or something from a culture they know nothing about." Byakuren suggested.

"Maybe insult by telling them about the fact there useless attempt at getting love is just driving the person they like away." Salamon said in a culture tone of voice.

"That one I always what to tell them but I always afraid Sakura would hit me because she been training with Tsunade." Hinata said.

"Who now?" Sanae asked.

"She's a very powerful shinobi with legendary super strength. Sakura isn't as strong as her but about half as strong." Hinata explained.

"W-W-Why not expose her of t-t-the person she is to this Tsunade." Lunamon shyly said.

"That actually works!" Hinata said.

"Pretty smart there...maybe you have what it takes to become Dianamon." Mark said. "Wish Minervamon was that smart...then she could get over her childish envy. Would you believe that is the only reason why she hasn't become the next Mervamon?"

"Yes." Everyone but Sanae said at once.

"W-W-Wonder what Dorumon, his tamer and brother are doing" Lunamon asked.

"Saw them earlier looking for food. I told them where the cafeteria is. Here follow me...and I guess I'll carry Minerva...she owes me new clothes...her and Lilith." Mark muttered as he picked up his dead lover's little sister and guided them to the cafeteria.

Xxxxxx

Naruto, Dorumon and Ryudamon somehow manage to get lost along the way to the cafeteria as they were in a different building. They were looking around as there was clutch of eggs everywhere. They see several Palmon wearing nurse outfit as they were checking up on the eggs. Soon Naruto and his digimon was approach by a tall Knight like being.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Knightmon and what you doing here?" Knightmon asked.

"I got lost on my way to the cafeteria." Naruto said

"That is a very odd excuse?" Knightmon commented as Naruto took notice of a odd insignia on Knightmon.

"What is that on your shoulder?" Naruto asked.

"Oh this is my Royal Knight emblem. It show I work for the Royal Knights." Knightmon said.

"Royal Knights?" Naruto and his digimon asked at the same time.

"You seem rather uninformed." Knightmon said

"Well I just came into this world so I don't know much of anything plus these guys don't seems to know much about anything else either." Naruto said sheepish as Knightmon just sighed.

"It's a complicated scenario." Dorumon said

"Knightmon we have a problem with three of the eggs and we separated them from the rest." a Nurse Palmon said as she approached the group.

"Very well. Report the full situation." Knightmon said

"We found three egg that don't look like the others and we except them to be Arkadimon." Nurse Palmon said.

"Has Ancientgreymon been notified?" Knightmon asked

"We notified him already. But these eggs are almost about to hatch so they have to be dealt with quickly." Nurse Palmon said

"Wait why you want to get rid of some eggs?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah why?" both Dorumon and Ryudamon asked as well as the Knightmon just sighed as he took his sword out as he know he going to need it soon and he have to be very on guard as well.

"Because they will become something far too dangerous to let live." Knightmon said

"You Nurse Palmon you get the others and move all the other eggs out of this building. We don't what these things feeding off of them." Knight ordered as Nurse Palmon quickly went and get the other Palmon as they started taking the eggs out of the building.

"You going to help me since I need someone to cover my back." Knightmon said to Naruto, Dorumon and Ryudamon.

"Oh okay then I like to help." Naruto said as all four of them started walking. As Knightmon see a room with a lock down sign.

"Be very careful." Knightmon said

He slowly open the door to the room up as he looked into the room. He spotted three organic looking eggs in the center of the room. He took notice something seems off about the eggs. His danger sense flare up as he quickly brought his shield up but that prove futile as a large crab-like arm impale itself threw his shield and went into his body as blood was coming out.

"GAAAHHH!" Knightmon shouted as he felt himself being drained of his energy and data when suddenly Naruto grabbed a hold of the crab-like arm and snapped it.

"GIGIGI!" a weird noise was emitted as green blood was coming out of the appendage as Naruto and Ryudamon quickly help the severely injured Knightmon as Dorumon stood in front of the group as three odd digimon emerge from the room. They looked like a mixture of a spider and leech as one had it back completely open as it pulled it severed appendage back in as that one started to evolve in a creepy way as it grew until it resemble a pink humanoid prey mantis as it had it long sickle like claws as the thing was approaching them.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon shouted as he fire a cannonball at the Arkadimon Child and Arkadimon Baby. But the Child just slash at the cannon ball instant deleting it.

"Dorumon close your eyes." Naruto shouted as he threw a flash bomb at the three digimon as it emit a bright light. While Naruto and the other made there escape.

The scream was loud enough to be heard by the others who rushed over to where it had been to see Naruto closing the door behind him. "Care to explain?" Minervamon asked

"Some freaky Digimon called Arkadimon try to eat Knightmon. But I think I manage to save him by snapping the claw arm off but one of them evolved. They still trapped in that building." Naruto said when suddenly the entire building disappear in a bunch of 0 and 1 as there was three Arkadimon Child now.

"Well...fuck. I'm still not in fighting shape." Mark said.

"We don't need a coward." Minervamon said. "But we do need to end this soon or else these things will devour the enter village."

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon shouted as he fire a cannonball yet again at one of the Child except it just raise it sickle arm and the cannonball just turn into a bunch of 0 and 1.

"Iaijin!" Ryudamon shouted as it fire a iron katana from it mouth which another child just slice it in half.

"You kids need to sit this one out. They may be Rookie level but they can take on Ultimates." Mark said.

"I not going to sit this one out. I told Knightmon I going to help him and I'm!" Naruto shouted as briefly his D-Device glowed.

"You got a heart of a Knight but don't be foolish." Knightmon said.

"Pico Dart!" Lunamon shouted as she threw her syringe at one of the Child except it just smack the dart away as it embedded itself in Minervamon arm yet again as the sleeping liquid went into her body.

"You got to be..." Minervamon said as she fell asleep on the ground.

"Sorry! I though I could catch one of them off guard." Lunamon said.

"Well now we definitely not staying out of this." Sanae said as Renamon appeared right beside her Tamer.

"I have to unfortunately. If I fight I could reopen my wounds...something my master taught me before I was separated from her." Mark said

"Wait where Minervamon clothes at?" Koakuma asked a bit concern as a everyone looked at the sleeping Minervamon as she was naked the three Arkadimon Child eye were glowing as the were using there Soul Absorption attack on Minervamon as they were starting to dissemble and absorb Minervamon data.

"Jūouken!" Leomon X shouted as he manage to hit all three Arkadimon Child with a flaming fist in form of a lion head as he quickly drop his cape on Minervamon covering her nude body.

"We can't be distract as these thing will try to absorb us so we attack them together." Leomon X said

"He has a point." Fairimon said. "Mark can we at least ask you to guard Minervamon?"

"Can do that much I guess." Mark said

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon shouted as she cause vines to erupt out of the ground as the Childs just cut them down. Renamon jump into the air as hundred od diamond form around her.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon said as she sent numerous shard into one of the Child as it cause the thing to make a odd noise as Hinata Salamon who was still in her arm lifted up her paws.

"Happy Paw!" Salamon shouted as she fire a beam of holy energy at the Child that Renamon attack sending it to a building as Hinata, Salamon, Lunamon, Kogasa, Sanae, Palmon and Renamon went after it.

"We take care of this one!" Hinata called out.

"We need to split them up! If you fight them in a group your toast." Mark said.

"Bonfire!" Candlemon shouted as fire a small fireball which hit the Second Child as Sasuke kick it away in different away as Sasuke, Candlemon, Patchouli, Bakumon, Koakuma and DemiDevimon followed after the Child that Sasuke kicked away.

"We take this one." Sasuke called out.

"Hey remember me fuck face? Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he was holding a spiraling sphere in his hand as he rammed right into the third Arkadimon Child stomach sending it far away as Naruto, Dorumon, Ryudamon,Cirno, Leomon X, Daiyousei and Fairimon followed after it.

"Let go assist Hinata group." Byakuren said as both her and Venusmon went toward Hinata group.

Mark saw a group of Knightmon on their way. "Watch after Minervamon...I'm about to go be stupid." Mark said running after Hinata's group...or rather more specifically, Byakuren.

Xxxxx

"Happy Paw!" Salamon shouted as she was now off of Hinata arm as she lifted her front paws up and fire another Holy Energy Beam. But Arkadimon Child block the attack.

"Plant Shock!" Palmon said as she release a wave of leave which head for the Child as it just reduce them to 0 and 1.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon said as she release more shard at the Child as it got impaled. But it quickly healed it wounds. Sanae then launch a danmaku at the Child which hit it in the face as Hinata kicked it right in the face sending it right toward Lunamon. Who claws were glowing in a dark power.

"Lunar Claw!" Lunamon said as she scratch at the Arkadimon with claws filled with power of darkness but the thing quickly block her attack as both of them were going at it slashing at each other as Kogasa appear right behind and whack the thing with her Umbrella as it manage to overpower Lunamon.

"They aren't doing well...please stay okay Byakuren." Mark said

Sanae fire another blast of Danmaku at the Arkadimon Child which dodge the attack as it then launch it sickle arm right at the Living Goddess as it impale her right in the leg as it then fire it other Sickle Arm right at Hinata which impale her right in the shoulder as it lift both of them up and slammed them right down on Kogasa hard as all three of the girls D-Device started to glow.

"Digivolution...good." Mark said. "Hopefully it will be in time."

"Palmon Digivolve into!" Palmon shouted as she was covered in a glow as she was bathed in a light as she became a giant Cactus humanoid with boxing gloves on it hand.

"Togemon!" Togemon shouted.

"Renamon Digivolve into!" Renamon shouted as she her body split open as it reconfigured as she she was now a golden nine tail fox.

"Kyuubimon!" Kyuubimon shouted

"Lunamon Digivolve into!" Lunamon shyly said as she was bath in darkness of moonlight as she grew into a taller humanoid rabbit being as she was wearing a mask as she had her bunny ear out as she was wearing a the same armor she had when she was rookie with the moon emblem on it as she had a pair of gloves with crescent moon shape on them.

"Lekismon!" Lekismon shyly said.

Salamon Digivolve into!" Salamon called out as she was bath in a golden light as she grew into a women as armor bikini and skirt form appear on her body as she she had a golden mask cover half of her face just showing her blue eye as she had two sword scabbard on her waist as four angel wings appear on her back. She also had a C-cup size breast.

"D'arcmon!" D'arcmon said with culture tone of voice.

"Not a bad group." Mark muttered until he saw Arkadimon rush towards Byakuren. Without thinking he held up his right hand as a spellcircle different from his earlier ones appeared. "I finally understand why I could never do this before...MASTER SPARK!" A rainbow colored laser blast was shot from the spellcircle as it his Arkadimon.

"Needle Spray!" Togemon shouted as it launch countless needle which rain down on Arkadimon Child. It was started to recover from it injury when Kyuubimon stopped up as it nine tail were covered in blue fire.

"Onibidama!" Kyuubimon shouted as it fire nine blue fireballs at Arkadimon Child scorching it and slowing it recovery process a little.

"Baptême d'Amour!" D'Arcmon said as she quickly pulled out two slender sword as she perform what one can say a dance with blades as she slash at the digimon as she severed both of it arms off.

"Moon Night Bomb!" Lekismon said as her fist was covered in a aura of darkness as she punch the Arkadimon right in the head shattering it in a fountain of green blood as it dissolve into data.

"Well...That ends that...and by the looks in some of your eyes...you recognize mother's signature technique." Mark said

"Who is your mother?" Hinata asked.

"Kazami Yuuka." Mark said. "She found me as a child and raised me despite the fact I'm human."

"He was raised...by the Ultimate Sadistic Creature..." Sanae said.

"That sounds sadistic." Kyuubimon said as she soon reverted back to being a Renamon. Togemon reverted back to Palmon as well including Lekismon as she was Lunamon again. But D'arcmon stay the same.

"Actually...she was rather kind and caring. Sure her punishments were harsh but...deep down she is a kind and gentle woman." Mark said with a slight smile. "I miss her dearly but being as old as she is she has more than likely forgotten about me."

"Sanae hold still I going to apply some ointment on you." Hinata said as she had a odd container of ointment with her as she applied it to Sanae leg wound as suddenly Sanae felt better as the wound was starting to heal up.

"You're all lucky. That particular Digimon is on a kill before it hatches order." Mark explained. "The last one that was allowed to flourish...well let's just say bad things happened." Mark then went to Byakuren's side. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm okay." Byakuren said as she took notice several wound have reopen on Mark body.

"I'm glad...you see...it's because of you I could finally cast that spell." Mark said with a gentle smile

"Marisa did say love power that spell." Sanae said as she then looked at D'arcmon.

"Hinata why D'arcmon didn't turn back into Salamon?" Sanae asked

"I don't know how come D'arcmon?" Hinata asked.

"Train my body body at one of secret training ground to improve energy and data size." D'arcmon answered her Tamer.

"So you actually love me?" Byakuren asked.

"I'm not sure...all I know is that you do mean something to me...and I do want us to work out. That may not be reassuring but...it's the honest truth." Mark said

"He is telling the truth." Venusmon said.

"I understand. I feel the same way...it's not love but...there is something." Byakuren said

"I wonder how the others are faring?" Hinata asked as she was worried about everyone else.

"Go check on them. Venusmon and I will stay with Mark." Byakuren said

Xxxxx

"Bonfire!" Candlemon shouted as it launch more small fireball at the Arkadimon Child as it just reduce those into 0 and 1 as Sasuke close in and kicked the thing. Patchouli and Koakuma started firing Danmaku at the Arkadimon but it quickly dodge out of the way as Bakumon appeared right in front of it.

"Nightmare Syndrome!" Bakumon shouted as it open his unleash a dark mist that rush toward Arkadimon which cut the mist in half.

"Demi Dart!" DemiDevimon said as he throw his syringe at the Arkadimon as it got lodged in it back. The syringe inject it virus directly into the digimon body as it started to have a seizure as suddenly a building turn into 0 and 1 and went into Arkadimon as it stopped shaking.

"Shoot it cleanse itself of my virus." DemiDevimon said.

"Anyone have an idea?" Koakuma asked

"I say we have to get stronger then it and beat it down so it regeneration stop working." DemiDevimon said as suddenly Sasuke, Patchouli and Koakuma D-Device started to glow.

"Huh our device are glowing?" Koakuma said.

"DemiDevimon Digivolve into!" DemiDevimon shouted as it was bathed in a black light as it now stood a tall humanoid being clad in jet black cloth. It had a Mark of Evil dramatic showing on it chest and it had tattered black wings. It looked more like a fallen angel.

"Devimon!" Devimon said as Koakuma had hearts in her eyes as she was looking at the hunk of demon.

"Candlemon Digivolve into!" Candlemon shouted as it entire body was engulfed in a flames which then reshape themselves into a more tall humanoid figure as it had a stitch up mouth as it literal on fire.

"Meramon!" Meramon said.

"He a giant man made out of fire." Sasuke commented.

"Bakumon Digivolve into!" Bakumon shouted as it entire body was bath in a light as it took on a more humanoid appear as it had a don a wizard like outfit as it mouth was covered with the bottom half of it cloak as it had a red and yellow outfit and was carrying a sun staff. It had a wizard hat with a skull on it and ginger colored hair and green eye.

"Wizardmon!" Wizardmon said as Patchouli had a odd feeling in her chest right now.

"My heart is beating right now." Patchouli commented.

"Burning Fist!" Meramon said as it engulfed both of it hand in flames as it then launch them as fireball as it struck the Arkadimon as it was on fire.

"Electro Squall!" Wizardmon said as he fire a release a lightning orb from his hand which crash into the Arkadimon causing it to screech in pain while it was on fire.

"Let me put you out of your misery. Death Claw!" Devimon said as she smash his claw right through Arkadimon body as it shattered into pieces as it turn into data. Soon Hinata group approach them.

"How are all of you doing is there any injury?" Hinata asked.

"We're all good." Sasuke said. Patchouli just put her hand on her heart.

"Is something wrong?" Hinata asked Patchouli

"Nothing...I just now have a question for that odd guy who can become a Digimon." Patchouli said

"Well Byakuren is with him right now." Sanae said.

"Is she really going to go trough with marrying him?" Sasuke asked.

"It looks that way...oh yes...he mentioned a Kazami Yuuka being his adoptive mother...can some one tell me more about her?" Hinata asked

"That can wait. Naruto-san is fighting one of these on his own." Koakuma said.

"That is true we have to get to him plus those two little girls are with him as well." Hinata said as she remember about Daiyousei and Cirno.

Xxxxx

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he try to ram his spiraling sphere right into Arkadimon but the thing effortless dodge it as it was not going to get hit by that attack yet again. Cirno floated up as she release a freezing beam at the Arkadimon who just lifted up it close and cause the attack to turn into 0 and 1.

"Hey stop blocking my strongest attack!" Cirno said as Daiyousei was shooting Kunai Danmaku at it which impale the thing as Fairimon got close to it and started kicking it as she sent it toward Leomon X as he was going to slice it in half. The thing fire it Sickle arm right at Leomon X impaling the Lion Humanoid.

"GAAAAHHH!" Leomon X shouted in pain as his data was being drain as Cirno made a ice sword and cut the offending limb off.

"Hey don't try to eat my strongest partner!" Cirno shouted as she then looked at Leomon X as blood and data was coming out of his wound.

"Are you alright?" Cirno asked her partner.

"I'm fine but I must once again ask that you not say strongest all the time. It will make us its main target." Leomon X said

"Hey fuck face don't try to eat anyone else partners!" Naruto shouted as he punch the Arkadimon right in the face as Leomon X took notice Naruto D-Device was glowing.

"Hmmm...seems like his heart is powering his D-Device." Leomon X said to himself.

"Dorumon Digivolve into!" Dorumon shouted as the red crystal emitted a bright light which cover Dorumon as he grew a bit taller as his small black wings became fully developed and he developed razor sharp claws. He still had his red crystal on his head.

"Dorugamon!" Dorugamon roared

"Ryudamon Digivolve into!" Ryudamon shouted as the red crystal emitted a bright light which covered Ryudamon as it grew big as he took on a look almost similar to a Asian Dragon but still a bit bulky as he was wearing a more robust Japaneses style armor. He still had the red crystal on his head as he was floating in the air now.

"Ginryumon!" Ginryumon shouted as Naruto looked at his digimon very confused.

"What happen to you guys?" Naruto asked.

"Its called Digivolution. There power grew and they became the next part of their evolutionary stages." Fairimon explained. "There are different types of Digivolutions. This is the standard version."

Arkadimon charge at Ginryumon with it remain sickle blade raised high as it was glowing as it was preparing to use it Erase Sickle attack.

"Boujinha!" Ginryumon said as he manage to use his armor to parry the attack as he then open his mouth. "Tekkoujin!' Ginryumon said as he metal spear came out of his mouth and severed Arkadimon remaining limb right off as he then hit it away with it tail. Arkadimon eye started to glow as it was going to use it soul absorption attack when Naruto stabbed it in the eyes with his kunai that he threw at it, as green blood was pouring out of it wounds.

"Dorugamon finish him off!" Naruto shouted to his partner.

"Power Metal!" Dorugamon shouted as he fire a large metal sphere from his mouth as he move back a little from the recoil as it the attack smash into Arkadimon shattering it body all over the place as green blood and chuck of flesh was everywhere before they vanish into data.

"That...was impressive." Leomon X said.

"Naruto-kun, Cirno-chan and Daiyousei-chan are you alright?" Hinata called out as the big group was approaching. Meramon was still in his evolve state. Wizardmon as well including Devimon which put both Fairimon and Leomon X on guard.

"Yeah we're fine...hey...who are the new Digimon?" Naruto asked. "Also where's Byakuren-san and Venusmon-san?"

"Our Digimon went through a process called Digivolution. It appears your have also done so." Patchouli said.

"As for Byakuren and Venusmon they are watching after Mark who reinjured himself protecting Byakuren." Wizardmon explained

"Well let go check up on them and I hope Minervamon is not awake as well as I have a funny feeling she going to blame Mark for her state of undress. Plus I guessing it kind of hard for some of you Digimon to get clothes huh." Naruto asked.

"Not all of us but a Minervamon will have a hard time." Leomon X replied.

The group found Byakuren kneeling down with Mark's head in her lap asleep as his body rapidly recovered. Venusmon was looking on disapprovingly.

"How is he doing?" Naruto asked.

"He's fine. Apparently his healing accelerates when he's asleep but he was too worried about how to deal with the fact that he's engaged to me to take a nap." Byakuren said. "It's...heartwarming he cares so much."

"I still say we can't trust him. From what was said his adoptive mother thinks genocide is funny." Venusmon said

"Say what now?" Sasuke said.

"Let's get inside before we start to explain...all I can say is that Mark is from the same world that we are from." Byakuren said before gently shaking Mark.

"Already awake...have been since they showed up." Mark said sitting up slowly. "But yeah follow me to the cafeteria. We shouldn't be bothered and I bet you're all hungry."

"What happen to my clothes!" Minervamon voice was heard.

"I'm probably going to get blamed for that." Mark said

"Coward!" Minervamon voice was heard.

"Calm down my milady that cape is the only thing protecting your modestly also think of the children!" a Knightmon voice was heard before there was the sound of fist denting metal.

"I know that coward did this to me! He was probably trying to take advantage of me! Crossbreeding sicko!" Minervamon shouted.

"Ignoring that follow me please." Mark said taking them to the cafeteria.

"Finally the Cafeteria!" Naruto, Dorugamon, Ginryumon shouted as they got in line.

"They serve pretty much anything you can think of here so let's all grab some food before we start talking." Mark said

Soon everyone manage to get some of there favorite food as Naruto had some assorted different Ramen including Red Bean Paste Soup. Hinata had some sweet rolls and salad and also Red Bean Paste Soup. Everyone else were trying various food. Patchouli had a bunch of food in front of her.

"Koakuma why I have this much food in front of me." Patchouli asked.

"To get your strength up since we going to be on a journey." Koakuma said as she was holding bowl full of grapes as she went to Devimon.

When everyone sat down and started to eat, Mark set down his fried chicken and sighed. "Guess I better start explaining huh?"

"Maybe." D'arcmon said as she had a pasta out in front of her.

"All right then. Like Byakuren said I hail from the land of Gensokyo...though not exactly. I was raised in the Mansion of Dreams by its master, Kazami Yuuka." Mark stated

"Mansion of Dreams?" Naruto asked as finish eating two bowls of ramen.

"Correct. My mother has two homes. One in the Dreamworld and the other in Gensokyo's Garden of the Sun, a large field of sunflowers." Mark explained. "My mother loves flowers and can control them, giving her the title Flower Master of the Four Seasons."

"And Ultimate Sadistic Creature!" Sanae piped up.

"Yes my mother has a sadistic streak but she's a good woman...just easily annoyed." Mark said. "She's not one for prolonged social interaction since most people are, in her words, 'too inelegant."

"So she is a culture and elegant women then." D'arcmon said in a culture tone of voice.

"Very much so. Even her fighting style is based around elegance which actually slashes her power by about...eighty-five percent. Regardless she is still hailed as one of the strongest in Gensokyo if not the strongest." Mark said.

"Wait...she's that hampered and still has that much power?" Sasuke asked.

"My mother has the gift of True Magic. She is untouchable at full power." Mark said

"So what about this genocide is funny thing?" Sasuke asked.

"It's my mother's most overused joke. She doesn't actually want genocide but she loves the looks on peoples faces when she says she does." Mark said.

"So she just been joking then." Naruto said as he wonder what they should do right now.

"Exactly...because if she was serious she would have performed one by now." Mark said closing his eyes as a sadistic smile crossed his face.

"He's Yuuka-san son all right." Sanae said creeped out by the Yuuka like expression

"You don't think Minervamon going to raise a ruckus about what just happen to her?" Naruto asked as manage to finish off twenty bowls of ramen and his Red Bean Paste Soup.

"Yes she will. She thinks the man who was too much of a coward to protect her sister tried to violate her...I'm surprised I'm not dead." Mark said.

"That is my doing." Ancientgreymon said walking up to them. "I was unable to placate her but I was able to shift her attention to the fact that you are engaged to the lovely woman to your right. Though she did mention something about large-chested hags after realizing so."

"I'm not a hag." Byakuren muttered.

"Any way I do wish to thank you all for protecting the village and I do hate to burden you but I have a request." Ancientgreymon said

"What is that request?" Naruto asked.

"I would like you to allow Minervamon to travel with you. No doubt Mark has informed you of the reason why she has not yet Digivolved."

"Yeah she can't let go of her chest envy problem." Naruto replied.

"Yes it is rather...lamentable that she is like that and I'm hoping that perhaps your party would be able to cure her of it." Ancientgreymon said

"How we do that?" Naruto asked.

"That I do not know but it should help if she is around the very thing she envies." Ancientgreymon said simply.

"First let get her some clothes. I heard it be very difficult for Minervamon to get replacement clothes." Sasuke asked.

"We have spares here and that brings me to the other reason why I am here. Mark follow me...you need to get cleaned up." Ancientgreymon said. Mark touched her shoulder length mane of hair as well as the short beard and mustache he had.

"Yeah I agree." Mark said finishing the last of his food and getting up. "I'll meet up with you guys soon." Mark followed Ancientgreymon out of the cafeteria.

An hour later Minervamon, in a new set of armor, was with the rest of the group being hugged by Sanae. "I'm going to have to get used to this aren't I?" Minervamon asked

"I believe so." Devimon said as Koakuma fed him some grapes.

"Don't you two look close." Minervamon said with a hint of disgust.

"What? He saved me from that thing. Only natural I show appreciation." Koakuma said. Minervamon glared but said nothing.

"I still surprise a Devimon is our group." Leomon X said.

"Not all Devimon are evil." Devimon said.

"Mark's been gone a while." Meramon said

"He must be getting a shave." Sanae commented

"I got a lot of things." Mark's voice said as he came walking up in a new black cloak with a shadow over his face.

Mark walked up to Byakuren silently, in a most ghostlike fashion before he pulled down his hood. His mane of hair had been cut and styled into a shorter downward spike style and he was cleanly shaven. He smiled at Byakuren. "So...how do I look?"

Byakuren blushed but smiled. "You look rather handsome." She said. Mark also blushed as he looked away. "Thanks."

Mark turned to everyone and laughed at their reactions to how he really looked. "Wow...Byakuren-sama is luckier than I thought." Kogasa said.

"Thanks. I forgot I let myself go for a while." Mark chuckled.

"So why the cloak?" Sasuke asked

"Makes me look cool." Mark replied

"So what's on under the cloak?" Naruto asked. Mark smirked before throwing the cloak open dramatically to reveal his black armored leather boots, black cargo pants, trio of crisscrossing belts with Beelzemon's shotgun Berenjena on them, black shirt under a black leather jacket covered in leather straps and chains, black gloves with Mervamon's sword in his right hand, and a silver wolf pendant.

"So...what do you think?" Mark asked

It's Looks very cool that for sure." Naruto said.

"Told you." Mark said.

"I think you're ripping off a Digimon more man than you could ever be!" Minervamon said. "How dare you emulate your look off of Lord Beelzemon!" Mark looked down and sighed.

"Pico Dart!" Lunamon said as Minervamon quickly duck down from the syringe as it pass over her head.

"Huh you didn't got me this time!" Minervamon said as the syringe bounce off a wall then hit another wall. It kept on doing that until it went for Minervamon bottom as it struck her right in the butt.

"I can't belie..." Minervamon soon fell asleep yet again with the Pico Dart still embedded in her bottom.

"I got to say that Devimon make a good dart." Devimon commented as Venusmon looked at Lunamon.

"You didn't got that from a Devimon did you?" Venusmon asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah I sorry I lied about it." Lunamon said

"She's right though...I have no right to wear this outfit since it is designed after my old partners." Mark said. "He was a better man than I'll ever be."

"It not nice to lie Lunamon." Hinata said to her digimon who just covered her face with her ears.

"She must have had her reasons. No need to press her." Byakuren said before looking at Mark who seemed depressed after what Minervamon had said

"Mark-san are you alright?" Byakuren asked her husband to be.

"Minervamon right...I'm no Beelzemon...If it were him...Mervamon wouldn't have died." Mark said. "I'm just a pretender."

"Maybe think up your own style one that would do both of them proud." Byakuren said.

"I did think of this...I've always liked the color black and stuff like this...it's just Beelzemon wore things like this too. As did Shadowweregarurumon." Mark explained

"Then think up of your own design and try mixing in other. I always like orange but I mix it now with orange and black and I ten times more badass now." Naruto said as he now have 40 bowls of ramen now.

"Where you put all that at man!" Meramon said in shock.

"Must be the negative entity I feel inside of him." Mark said.

"Negative?" Sasuke asked a bit confuse as Hinata know what Mark is talking about as she was the only one in her age group that figure it out.

"Oh. While I was living with my mother we found out I have the ability to...well sense negativity and evil. Trust me it helps when trying to avoid my stalker. Anyway while Naruto only has a small amount of negativity himself there's a point at his core that is just over flowing with negative life force that isn't his own." Mark explained

"As for my outfit this is all I have until we reach one of the major cities. Nearest one is about a week's walk from here." Mark said to Byakuren.

"Well let get going then." Naruto said as there was a small mountain of bowls behind him as Dorugamon and Ginryumon had a small mountain as well behind them.

"Whoa they eat a lot." Kogasa commented.

"Still we should get going but who going to carry Minervamon anyway?" Palmon asked.

"Give her a moment." Mark said before Minervamon woke up angry. "While I appreciate the fact she can't grow if someone constantly put her to sleep. Counter-productivity is the enemy after all."

"Did you just defend me?" Minervamon asked surprised.

"You hate me...not the other way around." Mark said getting up.

Mark held out his hand for Byakuren who blushed as she took it. "Well if you want to head out we better get going. Next up is a valley and I'd rather we find a good clearing before we camp out."

"Well let get going then. But first Kage Bunshin!" Naruto said as he created a lot of clones of himself.

"What in the world!" Minervamon said in complete shock.

"So that's a ninja's power." Mark said.

"Now all of you help these digimon out with the dishes." Naruto order his small army of clones which went and pick up the bowels and such as they went into the Kitchen.

"Okay let go right now. My Clones will dispel themselves when the task is completed." Naruto said.

"So cool!" Sanae said with stars in her eyes.

"She thinks that's cool wonder how she'll react to the robot type Digimon." Mark muttered

"So where is this valley located at Mark?" Naruto asked the mysterious man.

"It's to the west and far from Viral Forest. Once we get on the other side of it we'll come to one of the major trading hubs of the Digital World, Tarot City which is both good and bad." Mark said

"Why is that both good and bad?" Hinata asked.

"Well its only bad for me but nothing too stressing." Mark said with a smile. "Well we better get going."

"Okay then let go then." Naruto said as everyone soon started making there journey as they were walking away from the Primary Village and the Viral Forest.

Xxxxx

"So Naruto what you think of Hinata?" Sasuke asked Naruto out of the blue while they were walking as Minervamon was walking between them.

"This a private conversation?" Minervamon asked

"Well you can join in if you what." Sasuke said.

"Okay then...so then blondie what do you think of...that girl with pearl eyes?" Minervamon asked doing her best not to insult Hinata.

"She seems like a very nice person and she never did insulted me as well. Unlike Sakura." Naruto said as sometimes Sakura would insult him for somethings that weren't his fault.

"That's it?" Minervamon asked.

"Is there anything else you like about Hinata?" Sasuke asked as he know Naruto really doesn't know much about love. With how he never did got the hint from Sakura that she really didn't like him. Sasuke guessing Naruto is dense on what love is.

"Yeah I mean come on. There has to be more." Minervamon urged

"Well she very kind and also friendly. And she always said encouraging words to me when I was feeling down. Plus she had a very lovely smell unlike Sakura cheap stuff that she put on herself." Naruto said as he shivered. Sakura took him shopping one time and she tried a whole lot of different perfume a lot of them smell horrible.

"Is he really this dense?" Minervamon asked Sasuke.

"He's an orphan that was beat up often and has lived in an apartment in the red light district since he was three...this is actually a genius moment for him." Sasuke groaned

Meanwhile Mark was off to the side again with a rather grim face. "I hope she's not in the city this time of year...if she is...I'll be in a lot of trouble if she finds out about Byakuren. Damn Lilithmon" Mark muttered.

"Is something wrong Mark-san?" Byakuren asked.

"Oh...uh...yeah actually. I didn't want to tell anyone but...for some reason I want to tell you. The city we are going to is one of three home bases of Lilithmon." Mark said

"Oh this is going to be difficult." Renamon said.

"Bloody! How did you hear...oh wait...fox...never mind. So then you know about...how she thinks of me then?" Mark asked

"Yes and it not good I think the term I looking for her is she might be a Yandere. Since she did attack you several time when you reject her." Renamon said.

"Kinda like my mother...but yes Yandere Stalker." Mark said. "Still we need to go there to procure what we'll need for this adventure."

"I hope she not bad as Junomon. I mean keeping her other mode a secret from Jupitermon is tough enough as it is." Venusmon commented.

"No...Lilithmon has up and pronounced me her's and any female seen in a suspicious light around me will be executed." Mark said sadly

"That is actually ten times worst then Junomon. She only go crazy when she away from Jupitermon from a long time but she reasonable and not aggressive toward other females. But her Hysteria Mode we just lock her somewhere until she wear herself out." Venusmon said as she remember one of Junomon episode it wasn't pretty but she did manage to kill over twenty Titamon with ease. It a good thing her powers work on Junomon while she still in Hysteria Mode.

"Yeah...that's why I lived in a tower for two years in a place with Megidramon in it...I wanted her to leave me alone...she almost tricked me once." Mark said shuddering

"How she manage to do that?" Renamon asked.

"I woke up in her bed once and she told me that in a drunken stupor I had proposed and we had proceeded to become intimate. If it wasn't for a fact that a Demidevimon couldn't keep his mouth shut...well she would have gotten me." Mark said

"I feel sorry for that poor DemiDevimon." Devimon said.

"Actually last I heard about him he Digivolved to Neodevimon and is currently spending the rest of his wife with an Angewomon...I was there for the wedding." Mark said

"Lucky him." Devimon said.

"Yeah I had to save him from Lilith but he's fine." Mark said

"This Lilithmon sound dangerous." Koakuma said.

"Yeah she is her most dangerous ability is her golden claw arm which contain a deadly poison." Devimon said.

"You know that's a gauntlet right? But yeah that is her most dangerous feature." Mark said. "That's why I said going there is good and bad. Good because we can get what we need...bad because if Lilith is there...I will have to try and protect you from her, Byakuren."

"You do realize I can look after myself, right?" Byakuren asked.

"I know. I don't mean it as an insult just...I couldn't live with myself if you somehow got hurt and I could've prevented it." Mark said

"That is so sweet." Kogasa said.

"And there goes the moment." Koakuma said. "Kogasa-san during moments like that you don't say anything."

"I so sorry!" Kogasa said.

"Why do you want to protect me?" Byakuren asked as if too transfixed to notice.

"I don't know...but I want to and that's all that matters for now." Mark said.

Byakuren blushed at hearing that. He hadn't confessed to being in love with her but his want to protect her and the fact that thinking of her allowed him the use of Master Spark were signs that he might and she felt like she might be falling for him too.

'Oh this is so good.' Sanae thought in her head as she watch the encounter.

"That's really sweet Mark-san...it's heartwarming to be thought of as a woman for once instead of as a Saint." Byakuren said. Mark smiled slightly before noticing that everyone seemed to be looking at them intently.

"Can I help you all?" Mark asked angrily.

"Nope." everyone said at once while Hinata was actually look at a map as she was trying to input it into something that is called a laptop as the Knightmon that Naruto save the life of gave it to her, said it also can work as a Digimon Analyzer and information center on areas in the Digital World. She manage to start it up.

With the moment gone Mark separated himself from Byakuren and the rest as well as put his hood up.

Byakuren looked a little hurt at the gesture but knew it was best not to pressure Mark, even if her heart was aching a bit. 'He looked like...like wanted to kiss me...calm down he doesn't love you...but he might.' Byakuren though to herself.

"So are we close to the clearing yet?" Naruto asked as he took notice it was dark now as the group was walking through the darkness. But with Meramon acting as a light source they weren't in total darkness.

"This one seems suitable yeah." Mark said. "We made good progress too. Let's camp out here for the night. While we're at it we can do an actual meet and greet type deal."

The group set up a camp site and sat around the campfire and reintroduced themselves. "There we go...now I know who you all are. But seriously Naruto what is up with the negativity in your core?" Mark asked

"Eh well since we all traveling together I should tell you all then. I have seal in me the Kyuubi." Naruto said.

"A Kyuubimon?" Renamon asked a bit confuse.

"No he means the actual Youkai...but you said the not a...assuming there's only one in your world." Patchouli said.

"I don't think its a Youkai...no Youkai is naturally this...negative." Mark said

"Yeah he called a Bijuu and he is the strongest of them all." Naruto said as Sasuke looked at him.

"Wait...didn't the Yondaime kill it?" Sasuke asked

"I heard Bijuu are being of pure chakra which mean energy and no one can't really destroy energy." Hinata commented.

"So he sealed it into Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes and I always known about it." Hinata said.

"Wait you have?" Naruto asked. Everyone remained silent and watching.

"My family have the Byakugan so we always know about it. A lot of my family don't have a problem with you. But I knew about do to the fact you always have two type of chakra. Your Golden one and the Red one of Kyuubi." Hinata said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto asked

"You seem interested in Sakura plus there was a law in place that I heard of that I don't know if it was real or not. It said if anyone were to tell you about the Kyuubi they be killed." Hinata replied.

"Wait...what does my interest in Sakura-chan have to do with this?" Naruto asked

"You always show that you were interested in Sakura plus you didn't know me that much when I learn about it and you were very vocal about it." Hinata said.

"Oh yeah...still you could have talked to me." Naruto said

"Actually I would have if Sakura didn't said something to me." Hinata said as Sasuke perk up.

"What did she say?" Naruto asked

"Kind of threaten me. Saying to stay away from you or else she going to make my life worst. She kind of did by forcing me to work for her fan club to get password for Sasuke's lock. They constant torment me. And all because I spoke out against her and the fan club. All I know is Sakura is more vicious then she looks since I know she did threaten someone with her strength." Hinata said.

"She did what?" Naruto ask before they heard laughter coming from Mark.

"Oh sorry don't mind me...just thinking of some pleasant things is all." Mark said once more closing his eyes and smiling sadistically.

"What you mean by that Hinata?" Naruto asked as he couldn't believe Sakura would actually do that.

"She doesn't have feelings for you but she loves the attention you give her and she manipulates you into doing things like the time you two went perfume shopping." Hinata said

"Why she do this I actually though she was becoming nicer toward me." Naruto said feeling very depress.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun...all you are to her is an ego boost." Hinata said sadly

'That is harsh' Kogasa though in her head as this Sakura person sound like a very cruel person.

Mark's smile widened but oddly no one who noticed was threatened by it. 'Maybe as a reunion present when we get back to Gensokyo I could introduce Mark and Yuuka to this Sakura person.' Patchouli thought.

"What I do now I feel so confuse and use?" Naruto asked out loud.

"You find someone who truly cares for you. Some one who will truly love you." Hinata said

"Thank you for saying that Hinata." Naruto said.

Everyone thought the same thing. 'He is so dense.' They thought.

"We should have some be on look out duty." Byakuren said.

"I got that. I don't sleep much any way...nightmares and all." Mark said

"Well everyone off to bed then as we got a big day tomorrow." Byakuren said

That night as Mark stood guard he walked over to Byakuren and gently brushed her hair over her ear. He knew what lay within his heart...he also knew that he was afraid of it...he was afraid that if he loved Byakuren she would also end up dead.

Giratina Zero: Well there's chapter two...can you believe this was done in one day? Amazing huh? Any way please continue to enjoy.

Kage Bijuu Author: Yup this was done in one day which is truly amazing when one think about it. Also Naruto did some badass thing in this chapter as he actively attack a Arkadimon. Plus Naruto finding out Sakura is not as sweets as she is.

Thank you very much Giratina Zero for helping out massive with this chapter and beta reading as well you are the best buddy ever.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto that is own by Kishimoto. Also don't own Touhou Project that own by ZUN. Also don't own Digimon that is own by Bandai. Also don't own Mark Frey and Fenrirmon that own by Giratina Zero.

Naruto and several people from his world and a unknown world got suck into a bright light. They soon found themselves in a mysterious world known as the Digital World. Where they meet strange being known as Digimon. Rated M for mature things.

Naruto: Digital Adventure

Chapter 3: Tarot City Tango

It was the morning of the next day as everyone in the camp site was waking up. Meramon was starting the campfire as Daiyousei and Koakuma was starting breakfast as they managed to procure a lot of eggs and supplies before they went on this trip.

"Okay Daiyousei-san let me do this." Koakuma said as she started cooking the breakfast as Daiyousei went looking for some fruits to make juice out of. Mark was leaning against a rock with his hood up watching them all as Naruto and Sasuke were packing up the equipment.

"You know I never figure out my fan club to be this twisted or Sakura actually." Sasuke commented.

"They're fangirls. Wholly inelegant and creepier than many of the Eldritch." Mark said.

"I can't believe I was just a ego boost for her." Naruto said.

"Just forgot about her Naruto-san." Ginryumon said.

"I may not know you well but you deserve better than her." Mark said. "Just forget about her and find yourself a real woman. Some one kind and caring as well as beautiful. Some one you'll love completely and who'll love you just as completely."

"Breakfast is ready!" Koakuma called out.

"Fantastic. Haven't had eggs in years. Lived off of fruit mostly." Mark said walking over.

Soon the group sit down and had breakfast as they were eating the food. While Byakuren was having a vegetation breakfast. Soon everyone have finish there breakfast as everyone pack up the camp site and started heading for Tarot City.

"So how long this will take us to reach Tarot City?" Naruto asked Mark.

"We still have three days. Thankfully this valley isn't dangerous. It's the trade route between Tarot City and the Primary Village we were in." Mark said

"That is good to know." Hinata said as she type something in the labtop as she labeled trade route.

"Mapping the area?" Mark asked

"Yes I already labeled Viral Forest and put in very dangerous." Hinata commented.

"Not a bad thing to do. Well when everyone is ready we better get going." Sasuke said

"Okay we ready." Wizardmon said as everyone finish packing up.

The group was walking through the trade route as Hinata had her laptop open as she was testing out another feature she found. It was called the Digimon Radar. She looked at the screen as it was sounding out a steady beep. It didn't detect anything for a while now. Until she pick up a strange reading.

"I'm picking up something very odd." Hinata said

"What you mean Hinata?" Naruto asked as Hinata was looking at the Digimon Radar which was blue as it now red.

"That can't be good." Cirno said

"I'm going to see if I can find out what time of Digimon it is that I caught on the radar." Hinata said as she type in a few command as a screen pop up. It show a T-rex like Digimon that was black in color and had red stripes and had a belts on it arm and it nails had metal plates on it.

"It says Dark Tyranomon and it seems like a big group as well." Hinata commented.

"Oh those guys. Well have fun. They should be easy pickings for you guys." Mark said.

"Aren't you fighting?" Byakuren asked.

"I'm a bit overpowered. Besides what would you all do if I wasn't there?" Mark asked finding a rock to lean on. "Don't worry though Byakuren...if they get to close I will protect you."

Soon came across a the path was a group of ten Dark Tyranomon as all of them looked possess by something. As Hinata digimon info show them have black eye but these digimon had pure white eye. And there was something off about them.

"There's something wrong about these Digimon. Be careful." Hinata called out

"Power Metal!" Dorugamon said as it fire a large iron sphere which pierce through one of the Dark Tyranomon chest as red blood erupted out of the large hole in it body suddenly purple tentacle came out of it and started repairing the wound until it was good as new.

"Must burn... Must burn... Fire Blast!" the Dark Tyranomon said in a possess tone of voice as it unleash a white hot fire breath as it melted the ground as Wizardmon step forward.

"Magic Game!" Wizardmon said as she unleash a blue lightning from his staff which hit the ground in front of the group as it erupted in a cloud of dust which smothered the fire.

"Well...that's certainly new." Mark said not making a move to help but his body did tens up in case he had to.

"Tekkoujin!" Ginryumon shouted as he fire his metal spear as it embedded itself right through the eye of another Dark Tyranomon but it didn't went down as purple tentacle came out of it nose and ripped the spear right out and started healing the eye.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon shouted as she unleash her energy shard as they embedded themselves into the tentacle which deleted them but more tentacle came out started fixing the eye still as some of them stabbed themselves into the Dark Tyranomon body.

"Digicabolic Steroid!" a weird voice said coming from the Dark Tyranomon as it muscle bulked up.

"Everyone else heard that voice right?" Daiyousei asked

"Yes I did heard that voice and a Dark Tyranomon doesn't have that kind of attack as well." Minervamon said as she jumped and slice a Dark Tyranomon right down the middle. It was falling part as red blood was flowing out when suddenly several purple tentacle came out and forcibly put the sever digimon back to together.

"Then what is it?" Sasuke asked

"I think these Dark Tyranomon are possess by Parisamon." Minervamon said as was cutting at the tentacles.

"Razor Wing!" Devimon shouted as he flapped his wing and send out a destructive blast of energy in shape of a wing as it slice through one of the Dark Tyranomon head as a purple spider like being emerge from it head as it had a large single eye on it front and a mouth full of teeth on it abdomen. Hinata then scan the thing.

"Parisamon aka Parasitemon. A mega level parasite digimon that is very weak by itself without a host but in a group can take down a Champion." Hinata said as she read out the Digimon Analyzer.

"Hey Fairimon...why aren't you fighting?" Mark asked wondering why the female Digimon had yet to strike.

"I have a fear of tentacles." Fairimon said as she was shivering in fear.

"So you're going to allow them to attack Daiyousei instead?" Mark asked. "You'd rather the tentacles get her?"

"No! Brezzo Petalo!" Fairimon said as she raised her hand as several mini twister as she launch them at the Parisamon as it was sent flying up into the sky before landing on a sharp rock piercing it body.

"You used psychology to get her to fight didn't you?" Patchouli asked. Mark only smiled slightly.

"Jūouken!" Leomon X shouted as he send his flaming energy fist at one of the Dark Tyranomon as it puncture it skull.

"Burning Fist!" Meramon shouted as he sent a fire ball directly into the hole as it roasted the Parisamon alive.

"That's it! Show them who the strongest is!" Cirno called out

"Strongest? Let get out of here!" a voice emitted from one of the Dark Tyranomon body as suddenly bulges started to appear on the digimon body as Parisamon erupted out of the body and started fleeing away from the away as Dark Tyranomon dropped dead as one work can be heard from them.

"Thank you!" a Dark Tyranomon said as they all erupted into data.

"Wait did Cirno's idiotic proclamation...just end this fight?" Sanae asked.

"I'm the Strongest!" Cirno yelled out causing everyone to face palm.

"How did this happen?" Naruto asked confuse as hell.

"I don't want to think about it." Devimon said

"I can feel my head hurting." Minervamon groaned.

"Are those thing going to be back?" Naruto asked Hinata as she check the Digimon Radar as she she see the Parisamon group leaving the area rapidly and a whole lot others as well.

"Looks like the strongest thing scared them." Hinata said.

"Seriously let's never mention this again." Sasuke said

"This is a very odd day." Naruto said as Lunamon started climbing up on Dorugamon back as the small rabbit-like digimon sit on his back as Dorugamon didn't quiet took notice of her.

"Well anyway let's get going." Mark said pushing himself off of the rock he was leaning off of. "Also...good job. I can see that you'll be fine on this journey."

The group kept on walking as they didn't encountered any other digimon along the road. It seems Cirno strongest saying actually did manage to scary them off. After three days everyone but Mark was awed by what they saw, a fully industrial city built inside a cliff face. "Ladies and gentleman...welcome to Tarot City, The city of Fortune and one of the three Seat of Power to Lilithmon." Mark said

"It so huge." Naruto said.

"Would you believe there are bigger cities?" Mark asked.

"What you just proposed is impossible!" Koakuma said.

"Oh no it's not. Hinata let me see that laptop for a moment." Mark said

"Sure." Hinata said as she pass him the laptop.

"Okay then seems like a basic map is loaded..." Mark said before highlighting a large area next to the coast and entered in a few commands before a large city, at least three times larger than Tarot City appeared on the map. "This my friends is where the Demon Lord Castle is located, Black Sand Paradise. The beaches do have black sand and it is a resort based city."

"Whoa." Naruto said.

"Anyway let's get into the city and get supplies and perhaps changes of clothes too." Mark said. "Ancientgreymon gave us enough money to be able to accommodate us for quite a bit of things but don't go crazy. Inexpensive does not mean useless."

"We need medical supplies." Lunamon commented.

"Thankfully everything major is in the square. Here this way." Mark said. They were soon at the middle point of the cliff had a beautiful view looking out. There was a fountain in the center that had a statue of a beautiful woman in semi-revealing robes holding out her left hand as water gushed from it. "The statue in the fountain is of the city's ruler, Lilithmon."

"Another giant chested bimbo." Minervamon muttered

"Can we not bring attention to ourselves." Byakuren said before Sanae could hug Minervamon.

"Remember this is one of the Seats of Power for Lilithmon, Mark's stalker. If we bring attention to ourselves-" Renamon started

"Then it could cause her to find him." Sanae finished. "Right we'll behave."

None of them didn't took notice of a ghost like digimon watching the group as it was a Bakemon. It was actually look at Sasuke as it floated off toward a building and went in.

"I say we split up the shopping and meet up in two hours." Mark said

"That works." Naruto said.

Mark grabbed a small amount of money as he disappeared into an alley. "Don't follow me." He said

Soon everyone spread out as they were busy shopping as another Bakemon was observing the group before it to went into a building which was actually a warehouse. Inside the warehouse was a large amount of human girls wearing various kunoichi gears and had a Konohagakure symbol on there headband. They also had numerous Bakemon floating around them. The Bakemon floated next to one of the girls and whispered into her ear.

"Buchou, Sasuke-kun is here." the girl shouted as all of them looked at a girl with pink hair wearing a red and white outfit that show she was a student of Tsunade. She also was very flat as well.

"Excellent. Anything else to report?" Haruno Sakura asked

"He has a digimon as well. Also Uzumaki Naruto is there as well. Also guess who also with the group." the girl said.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"Our push over Hyuga Hinata." the girl said.

"Oh this will be too easy." Sakura said.

"However it appears that they have others with them as well." The girl said

"What you mean by that?" Sakura asked.

"With the three of them and their Digimon there is one other male and an assortment of females." The girl reported

"Explain to me these other female including the male?" Sakura asked.

"Well two of them look like kids but they have wings so they aren't an issue. There's a redhead but she seems rather attached to her Devimon and she too has wings. There's a rather weak looking one in sleep clothes, a green haired girl who seems to like girls, and the last one has purple and brown hair and has what my Bakemon calls, a holy aura around her. The male has a sinister one and is wearing a large black cloak." The girl reported

"Any information on there digimon." Sakura asked.

"A Leomon X, Fairimon, Wizardmon, Devimon, Venusmon, and a Renamon for the women...the male doesn't seem to have a Digimon." The girl said

"Huh the male doesn't have a digimon. What is Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto's Digimon." Sakura asked.

"Bakemon doesn't know about Uzumaki's Digimon but Sasuke-kun has a Meramon while Hinata-san has a Lunamon and D'arcmon." The girl said.

"Okay so that is a total of 6 champion, two rookies and two unknown. Plus one wildcard." Sakura said.

"That is correct." The girl said to end her report

"Okay let make a battle plan you remember we got Blast Digivolution on our side." Sakura said

"So what is the battle plan?" a girl asked.

"We first take care of Naruto and I know his number one fear which all of you girls Digimon partners are that fear." Sakura said.

"So we swarm him with our Bakemon?" One asked

"Yes he will run crying like a baby." Sakura said

"We then have to deal with Hinata. That champion level of her going to be a problem but both her and that rookie level have the same problem with there shyness." Sakura said.

"Well I do have one last bit of information. The unknown male seems to have the eye of the city's ruler, and is hoping she doesn't know he's in town." The girl said

"I say we inform the city ruler. I mean it is proper to inform a ruler right girls." Sakura said.

"Allow me, Milady." The Bakemon from earlier said before leaving to inform Lilithmon who happened to be in town that day.

"Now let talk about dealing with the others then." Sakura said.

"We have to get rid of that Venusmon and her Tamer. Any of you got ideas." Sakura asked more like ordered.

"Well she did seem to eye the cloaked male...maybe if the ruler and the cloaked male make a ruckus she'll leave." The girl said

"Works now the Leomon X it one of the X-Antibody digimon so it much tougher to handle." Sakura said as another Bakemon appear and went to a girl.

"We got a new info there appear to be a Minervamon with the group." the girl said.

"That could be very troublesome." Sakura muttered

"But it seems she has a breast envy problem." the girl said.

"That...is interesting. We can use that I bet." Sakura said

"The girl that like other girls was there anything off about her that we can use to our advantage." Sakura said.

"Lack of common sense." The girl reported

"Say what now." Sakura simply asked.

"She appears to have little to no common sense. In fact the group was complaining about it." The girl said

"Oh that we can use to our advantage." Sakura said.  
"Now we just have to deal with the Fairimon and the two unknown digimon." Sakura said.

"Actually from what the Bakemon are saying Venusmon is a Mega but none of her attacks kill, just subdue." One of the other girls said

"Oh we can work that in our favor then." Sakura said.

"That's all the available information we have." The girl said

"Okay then get all of the recovery items we have and start preparing." Sakura said.

"You only have five minutes." A Bakemon said entering. "Apparently...we underestimated Lilithmon's attachment to the male."

"Everyone got a basic idea of the plan right." Sakura said.

"Yes Buchou!" The Sasuke Fan Club said.

"Then let go!" Sakura ordered.

Xxxxxx

Mark was just exiting The Devil Clothing Store that he liked to go to whenever he was in Tarot City. He always found it funny that the top businesses in the city were all named after the Major Arcana cards. "Well with the new augmentations to my outfit I don't look like a Beelzemon rip off anymore." Mark said to himself before entering the The Magician Tavern. "Hit me with your strongest and French dip sandwich." Mark ordered.

Mark received his order quickly and began to eat and drink without a care in the world until he heard the most dreaded words of all time. "Why hello, Lady Lilithmon. What can I do for you today?" The bartender asked.

Upon hearing the announcement of Lilithmon being in the tavern Mark just pulled his hood further over his face and went about eating his sandwich.

"Tell me have you served any humans lately? Particularly any wearing all black?" A sweet and melodious voice asked in a demanding way.

"No humans but there is that guy there in the black cloak." The bartender, a Hawkmon, said.

"Oh shit." Mark muttered under his breath.

Lilithmon looked at the black cloak before walking up to Mark. "Now why would anyone go to the trouble of hiding their face on such a nice day?" Mark only shrugged in order to show response but avoid having to verbally communicate. "It's beyond me. Though I doubt you're who I'm looking for. My perfect man is far too prideful to hide himself underneath such an ugly cloak." Mark's eye twitched at the ugly comment. He hated it when people went after his sense of style."I mean what sort of a cowardous man would like something this ugly?" Lilithmon asked as Mark tried to contain his fury. Unfortunately while not a vain person...he was easy to anger when it came to his clothes.

"This cloak is cool not ugly!" Mark roared turning to Lilithmon as his hood fell. "Oh...dammit." Mark got out before Lilithmon jumped him and pressed her lips to his.

"Oh honey I've missed you!" Lilithmon said breaking away from the kiss. "Why didn't you write me? I know we need our space every so often but my body has been aching for your touch again for the past year since we last saw each other."

"You mean when you broke into my tower and slipped into my bed." Mark growled.

"I did that for you. After all most men are so hard in the morning and its a good way to wake up." Lilithmon said.

"Hey this place is insured right?" Mark asked the Hawkmon.

"Of course. In fact I found a special policy that detailed encounters like this." The Hawkmon said.

"Good. Money for the food is on the bar." Mark said simply before ramming his knee into Lilithmon's stomach before escaping from underneath her and running out the door. Lilithmon recovered soon and ran after Mark.

"Thankfully he went with an approach that didn't involve my tavern being reduced to data." The Hawkmon said

Mark ran to the square before hiding behind a corner. When Lilithmon made it to the square Mark got behind her and kicked her hard towards the cliff causing her to stumble. "Now my love that isn't nice. Not nice at all." Lilithmon said before turning around to see Mark's new modified outfit. Mark had kept the boots and the black cargo pants but added a fourth belt that was red with a wolf head belt buckle. Over his black shirt he had on a red vest made of silk just like the black button up beneath it. He also switched out his all black long coat with red lining for one that red at the ends of the sleeves and hem of the coat as well as a red collar and had replaced the random black straps with four black straps on either bicep and a row along the coats tail as well as crimson straps on the back that mad an X and a paludron on the left shoulder. His fingerless gloves were traded in for leather straps with razor spikes on the knuckles. "Now that...is sexy."

Mark just glared as he lifted his right hand and pointed his palm at Lilithmon. Lilithmon then noticed he had an odd thin silver chain wrapped around his forearm before runes began to glow and project themselves from the chain as new odd spellcircle appeared in front of his palm. "I'll give you one chance to leave me alone Lilith. If you don't-"  
"You think I'm afraid of a Chaos Flair?" Lilithmon asked. Mark only chuckled. "I'll have to decline your offer since you belong to me and if I have to tie you up and make you experience what I have to offer...well I'd rather be the one tied up but one night of role reversal can't hurt."

"I tried to be nice." Mark said out loud before saying to himself. "I can't say it to your face yet but...I love you Hijiri Byakuren." The power Mark was channeling then hit critical and even Lilithmon was somewhat afraid.

"Light power...but you are obsessed with Darkness!" Lilithmon proclaimed. Mark's eyes met her for a moment and she knew, that even in the deepest darkness of his heart, he still held a light that was far scarier than his dark power.

"This is my ultimate technique, one no one other than I can cast in this world." Mark proclaimed. "MASTER SPARK!"

Lilithmon saw the rainbow light for only a second before it enveloped her. The attacks power was both agonizing and suffocating to the Demon Lord as she was blasted into a mountain. When Mark was done with the attack he fell to his knees feeling drained. "I need to build my magic reserves again. Great." Mark breathed out.

"I can only use that attack because I love Byakuren but...I'm too afraid to tell her that I love her...how pathetic am I?" Mark asked himself. What Mark didn't know was that Byakuren had seen the whole thing and heard him.

"He actually love me?" Byakuren muttered to herself as she was very shock at what she just witness.

Mark heard her voiced and prayed that he was hallucinating before seeing the woman. "Byakuren? Um...so how much of that did you catch and what did you hear exactly?" Mark asked

"I saw and heard everything." Byakuren simply said.

"Ah...so then...guess you know then." Mark said looking away nervous.

"Yes I do know." Byakuren said.

"You want me to say it don't you?" Mark asked. "Those words I'm afraid to tell you?"

"Yes I do." Byakuren simply said.

"I love you, Byakuren." Mark said blushing

"And I love you as well, Mark." Byakuren said.

"Wait...you do?" Mark asked surprised. "But your a Saint and I'm practically a Demon Lord!"

"I don't care about that love is love." Byakuren said.

"I know but...you do realize you will have my mother as your mother in law right?" Mark asked

"I really don't have a problem with her." Byakuren said.

"So you don't mind that you're in love with a being of Darkness and son whose mother is covered in blood?" Mark asked

"I really don't mind it at all." Byakuren said.

Mark walked over to her, shaking due to magic exhaustion before he hugged her. "I'm glad." He said

"I'm glad as well." Byakuren said.

"Still we should find the others. Lilithmon knew I was here somehow and that's not good." Mark said

"That is true and I worried." Byakuren said.

"Did they all head to the Hierophant Apothecary or did they all split up?" Mark asked gaining his strength back.

"They all split up." Byakuren said.

"Dammit. Okay take me to where you all split up at and hopefully we can track them down." Mark said worried.

"Will do." Byakuren said as she help Mark out as they headed to the spot were all of them split up.

Mark paused a for a moment before closing his eyes. After a moment he picked up on the familiar negative energy he had felt the night before. "Follow me. Naruto is this way!" Mark said grabbing Byakuren's hand.

"I hope he is alright." Byakuren said as she started to think of the members of her party like her family or children.

"If something is going on, forget about what I said about not helping. I'll rip apart any one who targets my friends in such a cowardly fashion." Mark growled

"I think Kogasa is nearby and she seems full?" Byakuren said as she was using a spell and detect Kogasa close to Naruto area but she seems oddly full. She know Kogasa feeds on fear and surprise.

"Hmmm...right. Here." Mark said picking Byakuren up bridal style causing her to blush. "I can run faster if I carry you." Mark said before he took off noticeably faster.

"I wonder what causing Kogasa-chan to become so full." Byakuren asked out loud.

"I think I can see why. Naruto is being chased by a heard of Bakemon. Irritating little ghosts." Mark said

"Ghost!" Naruto screamed.

"Dude they're just Champion level Digimon!" Mark called out.

"Huh?" Naruto said as he stopped for a second as he was still fearful.

"These guys are pushovers. No need to be afraid of these weaklings." Mark said as the Bakemon began to run as Byakuren neared them even though she was still in Mark's arms.

"Naruto are you hurt anywhere and have you seen Kogasa?" Byakuren asked.

"Um...why is he carrying you like that?" Naruto asked

"In order to get to you faster." Byakuren replied.

"Oh...okay. Yeah Kogasa-chan is in that alleyway over there." Naruto said. "You can come out now Kogasa-chan!"

"Oh." Kogasa groan as she was holding her stomach.

"She over ate you fear." Mark said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Most Youkai like Kogasa feed off of human fear...while the term fear is subjective for her it is literal...you over fed her." Mark said

"I sorry for not helping it just all of it came like a tidal wave. I actually though I was going to die from that." Kogasa said with a groan.

"You'll be fine." Mark said. "Stay here and rest. Naruto think you can help us locate the others?"

"I believe so." Naruto said.

"Then we better get looking. This is too coincidental." Mark said. "Oh...sorry Byakuren...guessing you don't want me to keep carrying you?"

"No keep on carrying me we need to get to the others fast." Byakuren said.

"You just like me carrying you don't you?" Mark asked with a chuckle

"Yes I do." Byakuren replied.

"Okay let's see if I can sense the others." Mark said closing his eyes but he opened them after a few seconds. "No good. Too much negativity...actually...it felt like obsession."

"What you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"As I've said I can sense negativity but I didn't mention that if it's strong enough I can sense the type as well. And I sense a lot of obsession...like...oh no...fangirl obsession!" Mark said

"Fangirl Obsession!" Naruto said in shock.

"Yeah...its to our right." Mark said grimly

"To our right?" Naruto asked.

"Still Fangirls in the world of Digimon" Naruto asked confuse and a bit scared.

"It's disturbing but we better get going." Mark said as he stated to walk towards the negativity.

"I hope the others are alright and well I hope Sasuke doesn't have a freak out." Naruto commented as he wonder where his digimon are at.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked

"Well let just say Sasuke actually has a panic room. And it not funny when he freak out. He goes loco but that might because the siege of November event. Those terrible times. I think Tsunade said he might have a form of PTSD." Naruto said.

"Ah. Then we better get a move on." Mark said

They soon came across Sanae who was sitting at a stand as clearly a girl wearing some kind of outfit was holding a crystal ball out in front of her.

"Okay your fortune or your love life." the disguise girl said as Mark can sense the fangirl obsession with her.

"Eh my love life." Sanae asked.

"Okay let see the future of your love life. Okay I getting a clear vision right now." the Sasuke Fangirl said as the crystal ball was glowing.

"I seeing a girl right now with a umbrella." the Fangirl said.

"Tell me where does a fangirl learn fortune telling?" Mark asked.

"It my special ability it how I manage to gather fund for our club. Wait a second!" the fangirl said.

Byakuren reached onto Mark's belt and pulled out one of his shotguns and aimed it at the fangirl. "And what fanclub is that?" Byakuren asked.

"Eh the Sasuke Fan Club." the Fangirl said as she was shivering from the sight of the weapon as her her digimon is nearby but he is big and she don't know if his sword can block that kind of weapon.

"Wait they're here?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke is probably freaking out now." Mark muttered.

"Yes the entire club is over here plus a lot of our new members as well." the fangirl said as she can feel her digimon is nearby and she hope he get to her.  
'Gaioumon get over here quickly.' the fangirl called out mentally as she got a reply.

"Well then...seems like the killing should start." Mark said with a sadistic smile. "Now how to take care of you?"

"Eh can I at least finish my fortune telling first. I'm getting a very accurate vision of this girl love life right here." the fangirl said as she know her digimon is right nearby somewhere. But she really need to finish that vision or us she going to suffer the worst headache she ever have. She wish her vision would give out more answers.

"Ino should have done this job. I just what to get accurate vision of event." the girl muttered to herself very quietly.

"Fine...then I kill you." Mark said

"Okay the girl with the Umbrella. You always chase after her over sometimes little things and sometimes big things. This girl also try to scary people except she always come off as cute and not that scary at all. You will have a long future ahead of you and babies? Wait what?" the fangirl said in complete confusion as suddenly she was grabbed by a tall Dragon Man digimon wearing samurai armor as he looked like a he part of the Black Greymon family as he quickly jumped away from the area.

"Dammit! A Gaioumon. How did that fortunetelling bitch ally herself with that?" Mark asked

"Is there a problem with that?" Naruto asked.

"Gaioumon are rare...and feared for good reason...even in my Fenrirmon form, fighting one is a good idea to question my sanity." Mark said. "They are among the best combatants in this world."

"They are that good?" Naruto asked.

"Their name does mean Triumphant King for a reason." Mark said. "Any way I sense more fangirls. We should be going."

"You know I think there might be more to her fortune." Sanae said

"Fortunes are odd like that." Mark said. "I once had a fortune say that love itself would cry tears before me."

Soon Minervamon came in as she was carrying a umbrella. Minervamon was confuse on why a bunch of oddly dress girls gave her a Umbrella and a lecture on how to increase one breast size as well. She was just plain weirded out. She didn't know she have to let a love one rub her chest in order for them to start growing.

"What's with the umbrella?" Mark asked.

"Why are you carrying the large chest old hag?" Minervamon shot back

"I'm not a hag." Byakuren simple said as Sanae was looking at Minervamon oddly.

"You're like what...over a thousand years old? For a human that means you a decrepit old hag." Minervamon said

"You are the one!" Sanae said as she looked at Minervamon.

"One what?" Minervamon asked

"You the one I will have my future and babies with!" Sanae said with heart in her eyes.

"What did the crazy giant boobed menace just say?" Minervamon asked.  
"She just had her fortune taken so I assume you're meant to be her love match." Mark said

"Say what now?" Minervamon said as she shock.

"So Sanae and Minervamon...that's actually kind of cute." Byakuren said snuggling into Mark's chest causing him to blush.

"I wonder if the fortune met Kogasa?" Naruto said outloud.

"It could have." Byakuren said. "She did mention trying to scare people but instead looking cute was a quality."

"But Minervamon try to be scary as well." Sanae said as she somehow manage to grab a hold of a still very shock Minervamon and was rubbing her cheeks with her cheeks.

"Also true." Mark said

"Wait what we doing around here talking when the others could be in danger. Well Sasuke mind actually. Plus there Hinata as well!" Naruto said in shock as he remember the Sasuke Fan Club bullied Hinata in doing some of there activities.

"Right. That is an excellent point. Follow me. I can sense the fangirls." Mark said

The group started walking as they soon came across Cirno and Daiyousei along with Leomon X and Fairimon. Except something odd was happening Fairimon was fighting against Leomon X.

"Fairimon what came over you?" Leomon X said.

"She's...overflowing with fangirlism!" Mark said

"Say what you mean fangirlism is a disease now!" Naruto said.

"No. Negativity isn't a disease despite what many may tell you...it also feels unnatural like it was implanted." Mark said

"You said implanted. I know only one person that know how to do that. Hey Ino is that you!" Naruto called out.

"Dammit. You were supposed to be distracted by the Bakemon." Ino said from inside Fairimon.

"Possession ability?" Mark asked

"Wait a second you sic those ghost me!" Naruto said in shock.

"Yeah sorry about that. You while I'm pretty much over Sasuke-kun, I'm still a member of the fanclub. In fact I've been trying to get them to disband for years but they only listen to Sakura." Ino explained

"Still ghost! I mean sending ghost against me I mean come on!" Naruto shouted.

"Listen I am really sorry we sent the ghosts after you and Lilithmon after the hot guy in black and red." Ino said. "What did you expect me to do? Say no and get punched through a cliff wall?"

"I may be pissed about Lilith but she has a point." Mark said

"When you make it like that it does sound like a easy choice to make. Wait second Sakura was the only one that knew about my fear of Ghost!" Naruto said in anger.

"So we have out target. Also you mind unpossessing the Legendary Spirit of Wind?" Mark asked

"Okay then and at least Garudamon is still holding me plus finding out my possession can actually go this far. Anyway Sakura did say just distract you guys and I did it long enough." Ino said as Fairimon body went limp.

"She has a Garudamon huh? Hopefully she never becomes an earnest opponent in case she can get it to become a Hououmon." Leomon X said.

"Agreed." Mark said with a nod before shuddering but managing to keep Byakuren in his arms. "That was a massive wave of fangirlism...it's up ahead."

"I wonder where the others are?" Naruto commented.

"No idea but I'm sure they're on their way." Daiyousei said. "Fairimon are you okay?"

"Yeah I just feel used that is all." Fairimon said.

"Don't worry about it." Daiyousei said. "I could tell the whole time you fighting to try and regain control."

"Yeah but that girl will is strong." Fairimon said as they hear the sound of fighting. Which sound oddly like a Devimon and Wizardmon and someone throwing magic around.

"Come on let's go!" Naruto called

Xxxxx

They soon came across a war torn street as Devimon and Wizardmon were hiding behind cover as Patchouli and Koakuma were hiding nearby. Patchouli wave them over as the group ran over to her.

"What cause this much damage?" Naruto asked.

"A Black Imperialdramon Fighter Mode!" Devimon shouted.

"Wait...someone has an BlackImperialdramon!" Mark said. "That is it. I am so fighting now!" Mark said

"Odd thing was it was something call a Black XV-mon before it suffer a lot of damage from our attack and did something called Blast Digivolution." Patchouli said.

"Blast Digivolution? That's a really sadistic way to get what you want." Leomon X said

"What Blast Digivolution?" Naruto asked.

"It's a Digivolution that allows a Digimon to skip the evolutionary ladder and hit Mega when they receive enough damage but it is only temporary." Fairimon said. As Mark stepped forward.

"Were-Evolution!" Mark roared out as the black tornado engulfed him again.

"What is he doing?" A fangirl asked. before the tornado dissipated leaving Fenrirmon in place. "Wait the unknown male can BECOME a Digimon?"

"Say what now!" another fangirl said.

"Blast Evolution...have you know hearts? You would allow your partners to suffer for power? I'm going to claw your hearts out for such negligence!" Fenrirmon roared.

"You think I'll let you?" BlackImperialdramon asked.  
"Hmph. No. At least you are loyal, even if it is to those selfish monsters." Fenrirmon said drawing his sword.

"Nope she actually didn't like to go through it. I told her it my duty to her. To fight with all my strength. That why she she constantly been healing me. Hell her leader seems insane and more likely to kill her for not going through her plan. You really don't what to see her get angry she broke the head of a Skullgreymon with her bare hands." BlackImperialdramon FM said as his arm cannon was glowing.

"I see. Then I guess I won't tear her heart out...still she did traumatize a guy so retribution must be payed." Fenrirmon said entering a defensive stance.

"I have a funny feeling there a trick behind your sword." BlackImperialdramon FM said as he jumped toward Fenrirmon as he prepare to kick him.

Fenrirmon dodged out of the way while swinging his sword. "BLOOD MOON!" Fenrirmon called as a large crimson wave of energy flew at BlackImperialdramon.

BlackImperialdramon FM arm cannon glowed as he punch the incoming attack destroying it as he then pointed at the ground.

"Fire Tower!" BlackImperialdramon FM said as pillar of fire erupted out from underneath Mark feet.

"Shoot he know techniques." Leomon X commented.

Fenrirmon emerged from the pillar unscathed as a rune appeared on his sword. "Not bad but you missed." Fenrirmon said

"Oh I see now that rune wasn't there before." BlackImperialdramon said as he then punch the ground hard causing Fenrirmon to lose his balance.

"What a Technique is that like ninjutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Yes almost similar some digimon spend there lives constantly training. These Digimon that train usually only have two attack and by this training they develop various techniques. Which improve there combat ability as they have more skills to use. But there another catch." Leomon X said.

"What that other catch." Naruto asked.

"These Digimon are way stronger then there current level actually show and also they very clever as they sometimes observe there opponent while fighting." Leomon X said.

"Heh. Not bad. Oh well." Fenrirmon said. "If you're going to be smart I may have to try a new form of attack."

"Come on give me good fight! I not going to let Akira down." BlackImperialdramon said as he was observing Fenrirmon as he suddenly made his body harden.

Fenrirmon only smiled before black and silver flames began to circle around his feet. "You're lucky. I normally never use this." Fenrirmon said

"What are you doing?" BlackImperialdramon asked as the black and silver flames raged.  
"Demonic-Evolution." Fenrir said evilly.

"So you can mode change." Black Imperialdramon FM said as he brace himself now as numerous gears surround him as one can feel his strength and defense increasing.  
"I not going to fail Akira." BlackImperialdramon FM muttered to himself.

After a few moments the flames exploded but there was nothing there.

"He going to attack. I can feel it." BlackImperialdramon said as he prepare for his opponent.

"Too bad you can't see me." A dark voice said before Blackimperialdramon's shadow moved and shot BlackImperialdramon with its cannon.

"But BlackImperialdramon was hardly damage as he looked at his shadow.

"Wow aren't we resilient." The voice said as Blackimperialdramon's tamer fell from a building but stopped as a rope made of shadows held her in mid air as shadow sword floated in midair aimed at her.

"Akira!" BlackImperialdramon shouted.

"You let your guard down so easily." Mark said appearing. He no longer looked like a Digimon but he still felt odd.

"There's something odd about you right now." BlackImperialdramon said scathingly. "Wait...you're an illusion!" Mark smirked before he faded. Behind BlackImperialdramon a figure rose from his shadow. It wore black mage like robes as well as Mark's black and red cloak with a black and silver wolf mantle with the head acting as armor for the right shoulder and had various silver chains wrapped around and on it handing loose as well as black clawed gauntlets wrapped in leather straps. The figure put its hood down to reveal Mark but with wolf fangs in his mouth as he smiled.

BlackImperialdramon then aim his arm cannon at the ground and fired as it cause a explosion which sent both of them back away from each. As Akira fell from her rope as BlackImperialdramon caught her and put her down.

"Oh no you rescued her...or did you?" The dark voice asked as BlackImperialdramon saw his tamer vanish as multiple suspended Akiras appeared with shadow swords aimed at them. "Allow me to introduce myself...I am Nightmaremon.

"We have info...and oh no! Nightmaremon is a Demon Lord just like his normal form but along side its attack and agility it is also a mage with full mastery of shadowmancy and illusions!" A fangirl said.

"So some one else has a laptop." Nightmaremon said. "Oh well. Not like it matters."

"Where is she?" BlackImperialdramon asked. "Tell me which one she is and I promise to leave." Nightmaremon pointed to a bench and Akira appeared out of nowhere. "Thank you."

"Akira are you alright?" BlackImperialdramon FM asked his tamer who appeared to be a red hair little girl that appear to be eight years old.

"Yes BlackImperialdramon." the little girl said a afraid.

"Sorry for scaring you." Nightmaremon said before returning back to normal. "But so long as you continue to traumatize Sasuke...I will do what I have to protect my

"Come on Akira let get out this area and back to the others." BlackImperialdramon said as he turn back to a black color XV-mon as he pick her up and flew off the other fangirls retreated.

"You're scary you know that?" Naruto said.

"I'm evil you know that?" Mark countered

Soon blood erupted out of Mark chest as the damage from BlackImperialdramon floor blasting attack did manage to damage him but he put a illusion that it didn't affected him as some rubble's from the floor manage to impale him.

"Even though that cannon was aim at the floor it was strong. He must have did a lot of training." Mark commented as he know he going to sleep for a while after this but he didn't care about his wounds right now as the only people that not present are Hinata, Sasuke, D'Arcmon, Lunamon, Meramon, Dorugamon and Ginryumon.

"We got to find Sasuke and Hinata." Mark said as his wounds was healing up.

"That is true I hope Hinata is alright." Naruto said.

"Me too." Mark said couching up more blood.

"Are you alright!" Byakuren asked as she was worried about Venusmon but Mark was coughing up blood.

"I'm fine. Not the worse state I've ever been in." Mark said. "You're going to need to get used to this...I like to fight."

"You know I actually hope that crossdresser isn't here." Naruto commented.

"Crossdresser?" Byakuren asked

"Yeah there is this extremely female looking cross dresser fanboy in the club. The girls kind of accept him as one of there own. He really likes Sasuke. Plus Sasuke make a very high pitch girly scream when that crossdresser is around. But last I heard he was taking drugs to make himself more like a women. But I think that only a rumor. But Sasuke does make that kind of scream." Naruto said as suddenly they all heard a very high pitch girly scream.

"Well he lost his man card for sure." Naruto said.

"Also his name is Lulu but that what the girls call him anyway." Naruto said.

"So in other words a pre-op transsexual instead of a crossdresser." Mark said as he picked up Byakuren and started to run towards the scream.

"Wait what a transsexual?" Naruto asked confuse as he ran after Mark.

"He's a guy who has the soul of a woman so he acts and dresses up as a girl and the drugs are to help him become one...actually help her become one before the surgery." Mark explain

"Oh that should explain the breast." Naruto said as his eye were twitching as the other members of the group were following after Mark before as they follow the sound of the screaming.

Mark noticed the twitch and stopped before turning to Naruto. "Hey. Some people don't feel right. I always used to complain about being born a human and hated myself for it. He hates himself for being a man but he can at least become a woman." Mark said irritated.

"Okay then just finding out new things is odd at least I didn't find it out from prevy sage. Well technically I can't complain since I can use a jutsu that I develop to turn into a women. It very effect against strong people. So why complain then. Maybe I should stop listen to Sasuke ranting about his club." Naruto commented.

"Wait you can turn into a girl?" Sanae asked.

"Yeah it called Oiroke no Jutsu. I even made a male version to use against female opponent to catch them off guard. The jutsu is very effective against strong people and pervert and good at causing a distraction." Naruto said.

"Interesting but we better help Sasuke." Mark said running again.

"The group soon came across a large clearing as they see Sasuke who was still screaming at a very beautiful looking girl with D-cup size breast and black eye and long black hair. There was a blue humanoid dragon wearing high tech golden armor which also covered it face as well standing next to the girl.

"Wait...Magnamon X? Mags that you?" Mark asked causing the Digimon to turn to him as Mark set Byakuren down.

"Mark! My friend it's good to see you alive and well." Magnamon X said walking over before the two shook hands.

"You two know each other?" The girl asked.  
"Of course. This is my closest friend, no offense to the other Great Dragons." Magnamon X said before turning back to Mark. "You look like you had a rough battle. Illusion your way through it?"  
"You caught me." Mark said. "So this cute little girl is your Tamer?" The girl blushed at being cute.  
"That's a boy!" Sasuke screamed but was surprised when Mark walked up to him and bitch slapped him.  
"She is a girl. It is what she wants to be referred to and it is respectable to do so." Mark growled dangerously.

"Well yes she is my tamer since there really isn't much to do at the Royal Knight headquarters plus we still haven't found our true leader yet and Omnimon is getting swamp with paperwork." Magnamon X said.

Mark turned from the stunned Sasuke to Magnamon X. "I would bet." Mark said walking up to the girl and kneeling down to her eye level. "Hey there cutie. My name's Mark Frey. What's your name?"

"My name is Lulu well all the girls call me Lulu now." Lulu said

"You're really cute, you know that Lulu?" Mark said. "I mean if I wasn't engaged to an exceptionally beautiful woman and you were older I'd ask you out." Lulu blushed but giggled.

"He does know he's hitting on a guy...right?" Sasuke asked his friends.

"Mark can feel her pain...to want to be something you are not. He is a human that has always wanted to be a Youkai. And besides like he said...she wants to be a girl and is slowly becoming one so he treats her as a girl." Byakuren said. "I fell in love with a the most kind hearted evil person."

"Wait isn't Mark like a Digimon now?" Naruto asked honestly confuse.

"Not really." Fairimon said. "Using the information about the world that most of you are from, he uses a spell to become a Digimon. My question is aren't you jealous Byakuren?"

"Why should I be? Even if she was old enough for him to date and she was a full girl...I don't think Mark has it in him to betray me." Byakuren said. "Besides I have to admit...she is really cute."

"Eh I could make her my little sister." Naruto said as Lulu looked at him.

"You'd do that?" Lulu asked. Mark saw her reaction and it clicked.

"I get it. You don't love Sasuke...you want to be his sister...why him?" Mark asked.

"He's popular so that way people, even my parents, would accept me as a girl. My parents threatened to disown me out of shame because I want to be a girl." Lulu said.

"You don't need your parents then because if they don't love you for what chose in your life. They not good parents then and if you just have to get a popular guy to change there mind. They wouldn't really love you still." Naruto said as Lulu looked at him.

"Agreed. All that matters is that you love yourself for what you're becoming and hope that one day you can find some one who will truly love you." Mark said.

"Like you?" Lulu asked.

"Aren't I too old for you?" Mark asked.

"True and you are engaged." Lulu said. "Still...Naruto-san...can I really be your little sister?"

"Sure you can and if we ever get back to Konohagakure you can come live with me." Naruto said as he give his trademark smile.

Lulu began to cry before running to Naruto and hugging him. "Thank you Naruto-nii." Lulu said between sobs as everyone looked on.

"Lulu-chan was your goal to capture Sasuke and did Sakura gave you that goal?" Naruto asked as he took notice several of the fangirls were split off in groups to handle each member of the team. Actually one can say they were being picked off.

"Yes Nii-san. My job was to use his discomfort of my condition to capture him." Lulu said. "Actually...the...very attractive guy was supposed to be running in fear of the master of the city."

"I shot her into a mountain." Mark said.

"Did they had any plans for Hinata, D'Arcmon, Lunamon, Dorugamon, Ginryumon and Venusmon?" Naruto asked his new little sister.

"All I know is that they wanted to pressure Hinata-san to help them again, Nii-san." Lulu said.

"Wait they going to pressure Hinata again!" Naruto said with anger.

"Apparently...and I feel the darkest presence of fangirlism to the west." Mark said. "Going to assume your leader is going to pressure her directly?"

"Yeah Sakura was going to do that and she actually got stronger in this world. Plus she has some very creepy digimon that follow her." Lulu said as she was creepy out by Sakura digimon partner.

"She has three partners. Blacklalamon, Neovamdemon, and Tyrantkabuterimon." Magnamon X said causing Mark and the other Digimon to look at him.  
"Neovamdemon actually allied himself with a Tamer?" Mark asked. "They psycho actually said yes to working with a human?"

"Yes. I was surprised too." Magnamon X said. "But we need to get moving." Everyone nodded before heading into the direction that Mark had sensed the fangirls

The group kept on moving as they soon spotted a huge area. Mark sense a huge amount of fangirlisim coming from the area.

"They in this area." Mark said as everyone soon enter the area which turn out to be a stadium.

"This seems symbolic." Naruto said as they walked in.

They then see a large amount of fangirls as Mark was actually shock by the numbers alone. Since there was way more of them then he excepted. "Sasuke I think all of yours fan club is actually here." Naruto said in shock as he then spotted both Sakura and Hinata.

"Oh look Lulu was actually useful and got Sasuke-kun." Sakura said angering Mark, Naruto, and Magnamon X.

"Naruto...stay with your sister. You with me Mags?" Mark asked

"What you did to Hinata!" Naruto said as he took notice Hinata had a black eye.

"She attacked me, Naruto-san." Sakura said in an innocent voice. "I had to defend myself."  
"You can stop lying. We know you're a self centered whore-bitch." Mark said.  
"A manipulative psycho would be how I would have phrased it but you're quite correct my friend." Magnamon X said.  
"Lulu why is your Digimon glaring at me?" Sakura asked.  
"Because you're a mean heartless girl and I got what I wanted. I got a kind and caring older brother who you always manipulate...and I met a cute guy...so you know what? I quit and Magnamon X...do as you will." Lulu said.

"Well to bad then. Blacklalamon. NeoVamdemon and Tryantkabutiermon there are some people I what you to meet." Sakura said in a very sickly sweet tone of voice.

"We're already acquainted aren't Abomination?" A deep and evil male voice said.  
"Neovamdemon. Didn't think you'd let a cherry bitch collar you. How laughable." Mark said  
"YOU DARE!" The voice asked.  
"Small titted cherry bitch. I mean seriously at a distance you could confuse her with a man." Mark continued.

"I hear buzzing...what is with that buzzing?" Naruto asked before seeing a large insect fly in. "What the hell?"  
"Tyrantkabuterimon." Mark said as a black lily themed Digimon appeared. "And Blacklilamon."  
"You will pay for insulting our Tamer!" A large male Digimon in black plated armor said appearing.  
"Neovamdemon." Magnamon X said.

"Who's going to make me? The bug, the flower, or the collared Chihuahua?" Mark asked.  
"I'm going to fuck you-" Sakura started.  
"Sorry I'm engaged and if I wasn't Lulu at least looks more like a girl than you." Mark interrupted causing Lulu to blush and giggle and Sakura to freeze and get red out of embarrassment.

Sakura then smirk as she then punch Hinata right in the chest as everyone heard a crack.  
"I do like that sound." NeoVamdemon said.

"That is it!" Mark roared holding his right hand out at Sakura as the chain began to glow. "MASTER SPARK!"

The Rainbow Colored beam collided with Sakura as she was blown past several members of the Sasuke Fan Club who jumped out of the way. She then hit the wall hard as she had a dislocated shoulder and a couple of fractured ribs.

"How did you do that?" Magnamon X asked.  
"Power from my home. My fiancé helped me realize it." Mark said looking back at Byakuren.

Soon Dorugamon and Ginryumon appeared with Venusmon and D'arcmon riding on Ginryumon back as Lunamon was on Dorugamon back as Venusmon grabbed the injured Hinata.

"So then...you all have two choices...get out of our sight or face a group of angry Digimon and Annihilation by Love in tandem." Mark said

"Oh we getting out of your sit alright." Sakura said with a psycho smile on her face as all the girls threw something on the ground as it emitted a bright light as this blinded the group before there sight turn back to normal as they see just a stadium devoid of fangirls and there digimon. Except for the fact there was a Large BomberNanimon as his fuse was lit as he was tied up and had a panicked look on his face.

"Well fuck. Someone else get that?" Mark asked before a large cut exploded from his chest as he coughed up blood. "I'm...spent." Mark collapsed unconscious.

"Tear Arrow!" Lunamon said as her fire a water arrow from her forehead antenna drenching the fuse.

"Good shot." Magnamon X said.

"Hinata is coughing up blood!" Venusmon said in a panic. As Hinata was coughing up a large amount of blood as something might have ruptured when Sakura hit her.

"Anyone skilled at healing?" Fairimon asked before Lulu ran up to Hinata and handed her a vial of pink liquid.  
"Drink this in one gulp. It tastes horrible but you need to drink it all." Lulu said.

Hinata took the vial as she soon started to drink it all down.

"What is that stuff?" Sasuke asked.  
"It's an old mixture developed by the Shodaime. My family are master potion makers." Lulu said. "It's how I've been making the drugs to alter my physical state to look like a girl. There's one mixture I've memorized that will...make it a full transformation...but one of the ingredients is really rare."

"When you say complete do you mean-" Naruto started.  
"I'd have the female reproductive system." Lulu said. "Almost as if I was born that way."  
"Wait...you're from that family?" Sasuke asked to which Lulu nodded

"What family?" Naruto asked.  
"No one knows what their last name is because they used to never have one but they were labeled Alchemists. They could make potions that could transform you." Sasuke explained.  
"Yes...I'm the last true Alchemist." Lulu said.

"So what is this last ingredient that you're looking for?" Byakuren asked as Magnamon X picked up Mark.  
"I just need black sand." Lulu said

"Black sand? Wait!" Hinata said before she pulled out her laptop. "I think we could get you some in about three weeks...if Mark-san is up for a trip to a place he may have been avoiding."  
"Wait really?" Lulu asked before looking at the unconscious man.

"Yeah Black Sand Paradise. That what it called." Hinata said as she show the city to Lulu.

"He did say that it's the seat of power of the Demon Lords...one of which is his stalker." Naruto said. "But...I have a feeling he'll be fine with it."  
"He's a kind man...for someone who claims to be evil." Byakuren said.

"Well let gather him up and get out of this city. I have a funny feeling Lilithmon will come back eventually and we don't what her to see you Byakuren." Naruto said

"Too late for that, boy." Lilithmon said walking up. "I watched the whole thing."

"This is not good." Naruto said.

"It is rightful for you to be afraid but not now." Lilithmon said before looking at Byakuren. "So...you're the one that awoke the light within him are you?"

"You can say that." Byakuren said.

"I always hoped to awaken him to the light that has always drawn me to him." Lilithmon said. "Even when he was with Mervamon the light wasn't there...he loved her but the light remained dormant within his heart. I envy you."

The group didn't took notice of Kogasa approaching the group as she was using her umbrella half as a support. She slowly made her way to them.

"I assume he has told you of my...appreciation and love for him?" Lilithmon asked

"Yes he did." Byakuren said.

"I assumed so...I never meant harm...and I do love him so...but I knew that is was always best to be with him more in spirit...because he is not of this world and may someday leave. He is a human...and I am a Demon Lord Digimon...we are not matched or meant to be no matter how much darkness is within him...but I will always love him." Lilithmon said

Kogasa looked a bit more full then usually as well as she manage to digest the fear Naruto produce but then got hit by Sasuke fear. It was to rich as she looked like she was about to vomit but she kept it done.

"So I ask...that you let me prove to him just how much I truly care." Lilithmon said. "Will you permit me?"

"I will." Byakuren said

Lilithmon turned in surprise. "Just like that? You're willing to into his life without a fight?"

"I'm known as the Buddhist Saint after all." Byakuren said as Naruto did kind of started viewing her like a mother he never had.

"A Buddhist Saint and a Demon Lord in love with a living nightmare...oddly befitting." Lilithmon said.

"Well this is oddly very sweet." Naruto muttered to himself as he then walked up to Hinata.  
"Are you alright Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked the Hyuga Princess.

"I'm great thanks to Lulu-chan's potion." Hinata said as she looked good as new.

"How did Sakura manage to catch you?" Naruto asked as he said Sakura name with disgust.

"Yeah. She and the other fangirls cornered me." Hinata said. "I defended myself but there were too many of them."  
"This is my fault." Sasuke said

"Still I can't believe Sakura became that much of a psycho or she always was one." Naruto said

"I can't say for certain but the blame is mine...I should have been more clear with the fangirls." Sasuke said

"No one blames you Sasuke-kun." Hinata said

"Thank you and also Lulu I got something to say to you." Sasuke said.

"Ummm...what is it?" Lulu asked her attention shifting from Mark to Sasuke

"I apologized for freaking out like that and also apologized for Sakura using you like that as well." Sasuke said.

"I forgive you...I should have been more vocal." Lulu said. "So...friends?"

"Friends." Sasuke said.  
"Still how in the world did the entire Sasuke Fan Club got suck into the Digital World?" Naruto asked his little sister.

"I don't know. I just woke up with Magnamon X, Ino-san, and Garudamon watching over me and saw the other members a little after." Lulu said.

"This is extremely odd that for sure. What the deal with the younger members since we met a girl name Akira who appeared to be eight years old." Naruto asked.

"Akira-chan? She's not a member in the strictest sense...like me she's a novelty. A spy to get past most of the Uchiha systems since there's a hole in the system for lost people to get in if they need help." Lulu said. "Akira fits the bill since she has a follower mentality...she can't make her own decisions...too afraid."

"What you mean too afraid." Naruto asked.

"Akira...she's a street child...raised by the streets with no one to care for her...no home...no food...she never learned how to make her own decisions." Lulu explained

"So she was living at the club." Naruto asked.

"Yes. I was too...but novelties...don't live...they are allowed space." Lulu said looking down.

"What about that girl with Gaioumon?" Naruto asked as he was shock at the twistness of the club.

"She's an actual member instead of a novelty." Lulu said.  
"I'm not liking that word." Sasuke said.  
"A novelty...a toy...a source of entertainment." Lilithmon said. "That's what you mean isn't it?"  
"Yes." Lulu said

"Explain more of this please." Naruto asked Lulu.

"Well...with Akira it was what could they get her to do before they had to feed her. Novelties that weren't useful were always punished. One time Akira was just skin and bones before they finally fed her." Lulu said. "As for me...they didn't care for my potions but my results in luring Sasuke-san...every time I failed...well...I haven't been pure in some time." Lulu said before they all felt an extremely evil aura as Mark opened his eyes.  
"They...used you...for...?" Mark started.  
"I was...wedding night practice every time I failed." Lulu said red.

"The girl with Gaioumon she secretly feed me and Akira. She actually did chase some of them away." Lulu said as tears were coming down her eyes.

"Right...leave that one alive." Mark said. "I'm leaving now...my mother may say it as a joke but I have a genocide to perform." Mark said with a sadistic smile.

"It thanks to her that I right here. She always said I will find people that accept me." Lulu  
"You really don't know where they are at and also I rather have Tsunade punish them all. But still how would a big club like this with this kind of activity not be discovered." Hinata out loud.

"Damn logic. This is why I miss the Dream World...because fuck logic." Mark said walking over to them and hugging Lulu. "Can't believe that they did that to you. I but not every time was punishment."  
"No...some would come in the middle of the night and start on me in my sleep and when I woke up they threatened to sell me to slavers." Lulu said holding onto Mark tightly.  
"Are we positive I can't track them down and murder them?" Mark asked.  
"Get in line." Naruto and Sasuke said.

"Wait a second Slavers there no slaver even nearby Konohagakure. I starting to think this club is more then just a club." Hinata said as she looked at Lulu.  
"I need to ask is Ami the Bully still there." Hinata asked.  
"Yes and she one of the nicer one she always make sure if she was around to stop the girls from using me. She even slept outside my room to keep them from getting into my room." Lulu said as Naruto and Hinata were shock.

"Assuming this chick normally doesn't act nice to you two?" Byakuren asked Lilithmon remained hidden sensing the mood.

"Yeah she always pick on us when we were little. She also pick on Sakura as well." Naruto said.

"Can we switch topics?" Ginryumon asked. "I believe the girl had a question for you Mark."  
"Oh you do Lulu?" Mark asked

"Ummm...to finish my...transformation I require an ingredient from a place you may not want to go." Lulu said.  
"What do you need?" Mark asked.  
"Black sand." Lulu said

"I see. Okay then. It'll take three weeks but sure." Mark said. "I mean Lilith won't ever think to look for me there."

"You do know she right beside us right now." Naruto said.

"Impossible. If she were here she would have jumped me and tried to tear off my clothes." Mark said

"She is right here. Also I got to say is she not as Yandere as you though she was Junomon still hold the title. And I hope Junomon take my advice and learn a coping technique. She is always deeply sad when she goes into Hysteria Mode." Venusmon said.

"Not a funny joke." Mark said until he felt a tapping on his shoulder. He turned to se Lilithmon and immediately prepared another Master Spark.

Naruto then grabbed his hand stopping the Master Spark from forming.  
"Hear her out." Naruto said.

"Mark...I love you...I know my actions have been pushy but that's because I know one day you are destined to leave this place and me but I want to be with you so much." Lilithmon said  
"So you stalked me, threatened any and all women around me, and various other acts because you love me?" Mark asked

"Love is crazy." Minervamon said as she was still being held by Sanae.

"Still I'm-" Mark started until Lilithmon held up her hand and walked over to Byakuren.  
"I'm the incarnation of lust...gender and sharing is a none issue for me." Lilithmon said kissing Byakuren.

"Also I said that if you so choose she can be a part of your life as well." Byakuren said. Mark was actually shocked. He let go of Lulu and sat down on a bench to think for a moment.

"Fine...I guess...you can be a part of my life." Mark said. Lilithmon smiled and held herself back from tackling instead choosing to sit next to him.

Palmon and Renamon soon came on to the scene as Palmon had a very happy smile on her face.  
"Palmon where you been at the whole time?" Kogasa asked.  
"She been to a strip club. It was a free event." Renamon said.

"And halt! Say what?" Mark asked.

"Yeah it was free event." Palmon said as she blushing as everyone took notice she was carrying a whole lot of medicine with her.  
"She been to a strip club which was a hosting a free event and was giving out loads of powerful medicine if a person come to the event." Renamon explained.

"Okay...what was the even?" Sanae asked

"Believe it or not it was a opening of a clinic which was close to the club. They say all the strippers are free to look at and if you look at a certain number of them and there performance plus give a good rating. You get a prize which was these rare medicine. Except we might have to get Meramon out of jail." Renamon said.

"What did he do?" Sasuke asked

"Well we better go take care of this." Sasuke said.

"What a little girl doing at a event like that anyway?" Naruto asked.

"No idea." Lulu said

"Wait is she also a part of the club?" Naruto asked as it would be a way to tied them up is using one of there younger members like that.

"Not to my knowledge." Lulu said

"Well let get Meramon out of jail." Naruto said  
"You know the little girl has the same eye as you Hinata." Renamon said.

"It was a Hyuuga?" Hinata asked

"Yeah and now looking at you. That girl look almost like a younger version of you." Renamon said.

"You don't think it was Hanabi do you?" Hinata asked

"I don't know who this Hanabi person." Renamon said as she walked next to Sanae her Tamer.

"It could have been." Sasuke said

"Was she still around?" Hinata asked.  
"I think I saw some other girls grab her and disappear but what stopped me was the little Hyuga girl digimon." Renamon said.

"It was a Slayerdramon and Sistermon twins." Renamon said.

"Wait...Sistermon Blanc and Sistermon Noire?" Mark asked.  
"And a Slayerdramon?" Magnamon X added.  
"Let's go. Maybe we'll see her along the way." Lilithmon said

"Byakuren are you really okay with sharing me?" Mark asked the Buddhist Saint once they had enough distance from the others.

"Yes I'm okay with it." Byakuren said.

"You are truly too good for me." Mark said pulling Byakuren close to him with an arm around her waist.

"Rather forward of you." Byakuren said with a blush.  
"Wait until we get to Black Sand Paradise. One night, just you and me." Mark said

"Eh."Byakuren was blushing badly as soon the group reach the jailhouse. They see a tall digimon wearing golden armor with a white feather cape. This digimon entire body was claded in this golden armor as he looked like a armored ruler or judge. Standing next to the digimon was female digimon clad in skimpy roman female ruler outfit. She was wearing some armor as her hand was claded in a golden gauntlet. She also had a blue cape with some kind of spear attach to the back. She also had C-cup size breast. Both of them had a odd halo with the male have a purple color halo while the female have red one.  
"Oh Jupitermon and Junomon!" Venusmon said in shock as the leaders of the Olympus XII was standing before them.  
"Oh hello Venusmon what you doing right here I though you was looking for your tamer." Jupitermon said with a very kind greeting.  
"Honey I think she found her tamer." Junomon said in a shy tone of voice.

"My name is Hijiri Byakuren, Venusmon's tamer." Byakuren said.

"Oh you have saintly aura around you." Jupitermon said as he can sense Byakuren aura.

"It is good to see you again Jupitermon." Magnamon X said  
"Junomon, how nice to see you in my realm." Lilithmon said.

"Oh hello." Junomon said meekly.  
"It good to see you as well old friend. But I have to perform a trail right now. To see if this digimon is guilty or innocent. Since it seems the charges was brought up that he was going to rape a girl. But you know how I do things I listen to both sides and the guilty and if he is truly guilty I pass judgment and he not all charges will be drop on the spot and his record be clean." Jupitermon said.

"Heh. Aunt Shiki does it better." Mark said. "She at least has a omnipresent mirror."

"Ah but where the fun if you know everything. It always best to catch the true guilty in there lies. Since that one thing I develop in my judging is to spot a lair or someone taking bribes. It actually very easy. They know there client is guilty but quickly try to pass blame or get rid of clue. I do love a good detective work. But this case it seems to me this was just one big misunderstanding from what I hear. so I was actually going to let the guy go and then go solve a murder case which also appear on my desk." Jupitermon said.  
"Good to know. I'm fucking hate you." Mark said irritated. He hated Jupitermon due to his unprecedented attack against Mark when Mark first met him.

"Oh you the odd being I met when was going to one of my cases. Sorry about attacking you without a just cause. It just that by sensing your heart set off a lot of alarm in my head. So I sorry about that. If there is service you what me to do for you I can do it. I also do wedding and such." Jupitermon said.

"You were one wrist away from tearing my heart out from my chest...want to make it up to me? Kill yourself." Mark said walking off.

"Honey." Junomon said as she looked at her husband.  
"Huh not my proudest moment in my life." Jupitermon said as one can hear a sorrow in his voice.

"That's what you get when you generalize things. After all Good is just being Evil towards Evil." Mark called.

"That is true and I been using that in my case. Like one time a Angemon frame a Devimon in a rape and murder case. The Devimon friend did made a convincing argument for the Devimon innocents. So I did look into the case more deeply." Jupitermon said as he remember after that Mark encounter he been paying more attention in case dealing with suppose evil type digimons.

"Wait what is he talking about?" Lulu asked.  
"When he and I first met...I tried to kill him...since his soul...is pure unredeemable evil. A black hole devoid of Good." Jupitermon said. "It was Mervamon that stopped me from killing him."

"It truly wasn't the proudest moment of my life and been thinking up a way to make it up to him." Jupitermon said as one can hear the sorrow in the voice as he recall that event. He almost killed a innocent men just by judging his soul without evening know if the men was truly good or not. That event always weigh on Jupitermon mind.

"In your defense...his soul is impossible to judge." Lilithmon said. "He told me that the Ultimate Judge, a judge far superior to you Jupitermon...even she cannot judge his soul, a soul of pure evil no matter how kind and caring he is."  
"Not everyone can stand the light." Byakuren said. "Some people can only find comfort in the deepest darkness...because even Light can be Evil."

"Which I starting to learn from many of my judging case and detective work. Plus Lucemon is also the ultimate proof that light can be evil as well." Jupitermon said  
"Honey what about the case?" Junomon asked her husband.

"Right. I'll be out shortly." This won't take long Jupitermon said as he went to take care of the case. While everyone was distracted Lulu sneak away to chase after Mark.

Lulu found Mark as his power was overflowing but despite the hatred and malice...the plants around him were glowing in a rapid rate as well as new flowers were blooming almost as if it was becoming his own personal garden. Lulu walked up to Mark, who was staring at the chain around his right forearm.

"Mark-san...are you all right?" Lulu asked.  
"Has Jupitermon killed Junomon and committed suicide?" Mark asked not looking away from the chain.  
"No...why would he do that?" Lulu asked.  
"That is the only way I'll ever forgive him...so then my answer is no I'm not all right." Mark said as more hatred flared from him.

"You really hate him for almost killing you don't you?" Lulu asked.  
"No I hate him for almost killing me because he's a self righteous asshole." Mark said. "Oh well he's only a useless fucking god. They are all guilty of self rightiousness even Venusmon. Thinks she can hide her contempt of me does she? Useless blindfolded whore."  
"How are they self righteous?" Lulu asked.  
"They only see the evil nothing else...not even their own. Based on how they categorize me I should have already torn your clothes off and raped you." Mark said.

"I know you'd never do that." Lulu said. "You're the kind of guy who'd see a naked woman on a street and over her your shirt no matter how cold it was for you."  
"That's true." Mark said. "Thanks for listening to me Lulu."  
"I'll do anything for you...you helped me get my wish." Lulu said.

"Any way let's head back. Meramon should be out by now." Mark said as he started to walk back with Lulu following him. When they got back everyone just looked at him, including the freed Meramon. "So we ready to go or not?" Mark asked not even looking at Jupitermon and Junomon.

"Sure...you okay?' Naruto asked.  
"I'm fine...are we ready to go?" Mark asked feeling his anger rising from being too close to Jupitermon.

"Mark?' Jupitermon said before he jumped back as Mark shot Berenjena at his feet without looking.

"You're kind of being unfair." Sasuke said.  
"What do you mean? I'm just a vile murderous rapist that tears off the clothes of women, have my way with them and kill their families." Mark said using Jupitermon's exact words.

"Are you ever going to forgive me?" Jupitermon asked.  
"Have you killed Junomon and are about to commit suicide?" Mark asked.  
"No." Jupitermon said.  
"Then go fuck yourself and die!" Mark said

"That's a little harsh." Hinata said.  
"No harsh would be attempting to murder you for questioning me!" Mark roared.

"You know you actually be very unreasonable about this whole thing." Byakuren said.

"If he truly wants me to forgive him without the killing...I want a fight...a real fight." Mark said smiling sadistically.

"I will agree to this fight then." Jupitermon said.

"Good." Mark said before striking with a back kick straight into Jupitermon's gut, before Mark threw him into the plaza.

Juptiermon got up as Mark appeared right before him as Jupitermon caught his fist and threw him right into a building.

"Not bad...oh by the way...you notice the chain on my right arm?" Mark asked walking out.

"Yes I did notice it." Juptiermon said.

"Do you know what it is?" Mark asked

"I believing it some kind of limiter." Jupitermon said.

"Wrong. It's a Chain of Sin." Mark said as the air around them started to get extremely cold.

"LUST SIN!" Mark called out as large ice spikes started to erupt from the floor.

The large ice spikes head toward Jupitermon as he made his hammers and smash the ice to bits.

"Oh no you're blocking my ice spike." Mark said. "Oh wait...not the point of the move." a wall of ice swords appeared behind him. "Go kill." The ice sword flew at Jupitermon.

Jupitermon started smacking and breaking the ice sword that went at him as one manage to hit his feathery cape.

"GLUTTONY SIN!" Mark invoked before he dashed forward and struck with a claw strike.

"Mabolt!" Jupitermon said as very tiny thunderclouds release there bolt of lightning as both Mark and him were exchanging blows the attack struck them both shocking them badly as blood erupted out of Mark body and Juptiermon cough up blood.

"My win." Mark said as everywhere that Mark had touched exploded.

But suddenly several of Mabolt release more bolts of lightning at both Mark and Jupitermon as both of them were shock more badly as both of them dropped to the ground as both of them were heavily wounded as blood was flowing out of Mark opened wound as Jupitermon was covered in blood and parts of his golden armor was blown off as well. Soon both of them got up as they dropped there weapon and started punching each other in the face. They resorted to fistcuff as Mark manage to dented Jupitermon chest armor as the digimon punch Mark right in the stomach hard. Both of them kept on punching each other as Junomon and Byakuren just watch them fight.

"They are crazy!" Daiyousei said

"Whoa look at them go." Naruto said as Jupitermon punch Mark right in the chest as the men counter attack and punch him right in the gut. As both of them kept on going as they kept on punching and trading blows with each other they were covered in blood and open wounds as Jupitermon armor was dented and was leaking blood including some broken bones. Mark had numerous open wounds on his body and some broken bones. But both of them kept on going.

"Okay it is official...if he ever calls himself a human again I am going to hit him." Leomon X said. "No way a human can take this much of a beating!"

"It hard looking at them fight like this." Byakuren said to Junomon. As both Mark and Jupiter started punching each other right in the face but both of them stood there ground as they kept trading blow with each other as Jupitermon helmet was started to become dented as Mark face was showing a lot of bruise from Jupitermon metal hand but they kept on going at it.  
"But they must do this and Jupitermon is enjoy himself just like Mark is enjoying himself as well." Junomon said as she watch the fight happen.

"They're smiling...they really are enjoying this." Sasuke said

"But they not going to last this long." Hinata said as Mark and Jupitermon clash there fist against each other as everyone heard a crack as they both of them manage to break there right arm. Soon they lash out with there left arm as there was another resound crack as both of them broke that arm as well. Soon they started kicking each other as they were greatly damaging there legs until both of legs clash as there was cracking sound as both of them broke there kicking leg as soon both they resorted to headbutting each other. They soon clash one more time in headbutt which actually produce a shockwave that destroy the street as both of them fell to the ground unconscious.

"Guess I'll have to forgive you before I reenter the dreamless sleep." Mark said

The two of them fell onto their side passed out.

"Well let get them patch up." Naruto said as Naruto, Sasuke, Wizardmon and Devimon pick up the two unconscious and heavily injured fighters as they went to the city hospital.  
"You guy going to Black Sand Paradise you have to take a route that take you to Temple Town aka Village of Heaven and Hell." Lilithmon said to the group as they were carrying Jupitermon and Mark.  
"Jupitermon and I going to that same town to investigate a case that happen there." Junomon said as she watch her husband being carried.  
"So what should we know about this town?" Naruto asked as he made sure not to drop Mark as he was getting covered in his blood.

"It's the neutral ground of the devil and angel type Digimon." Lilithmon said

"I guessing Devil and Angel type Digimon don't really get along that well." Naruto asked.

"Let me put it to you this way...Junomon and I used to get into very heated cat fights in our younger days since I'm a Demon Lord and she's a God." Lilithmon said

"Damn that is shocking but I heard a Neodevimon marrying a Angewomon." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah...rare oddities happen. Oh Junomon that reminds me you owe me set of black silk lingerie since you destroyed my only set." Lilithmon said

Junomon just presented Lilithmon a bag that had black silk lingerie.

"You came prepared." Lilithmon said.

"Wait...how do you know her size?" Fairimon asked.  
"Tequila." Junomon said.

"Anyway let's rest at my castle here for tonight so that way these two can recover." Lilithmon said

Xxxxxx

Outside the city a little Hyuga girl was walking down the path. She had a brown hair and actually looked like she was ten years old as Renamon got her age wrong since the girl was that short. Following behind her was a two girls wearing a Nun habit. One was wearing white and hada rabbit like hat on her head while the other was wearing black with cat like hat on her head. These two were Sistermon Blanc and Sistermon Noire. Walking close behind them was a tall Dragon Man humaniod wearing a metal scale armor set that covered it entire body and holding a great sword. This was Slayerdramon.

"Thank you for getting me away from that perverted place." the little Hyuga girl said.

"That should teach you not to wander off into places unknown. But I bet you went over there to look at the strippers." Sistermon Noire said that last part teasingly.

"Noire you should stop Hanabi honestly might have gotten lost." Sistermon Blanc said.

"Well at least I manage to punch that pervert that most likely would have ran off with you." Slayerdramon said.

"It was a Meramon as well. It lucky you did scream or else you been dead." Blanc said.

"Yup so don't wander off by yourself. What would happen if none of us are around to protect you." Slayerdramon said.

"I remember that." Hanabi said.

"So how far is Temple Town?" Noire asked her younger sister who had a map.

"It far but we have Slayerdramon with us so we don't have to worry about anyone attacking us." Blanc said as the group kept on walking.

Kage Bijuu Author: Well here it is the third chapter. Plus Sakura and Sasuke Fanclub are a enemy faction in this story. Yes I did the impossible I made the Fangirls twisted. The group got a new member to the team in form of Lulu. Mark had two draws in this chapter believe it or not. Also Next chapter Naruto going to be a badass yet again. Also Sasuke lost his man points. Plus we get to meet the most twisted villian ever.

Thank you very much Giratana Zero for beta reading and helping out massively in this chapter. You are the best buddy ever.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto that is own by Kishimoto. Also don't own Touhou Project that own by ZUN. Also don't own Digimon that is own by Bandai. Also don't own Mark Frey and Fenrirmon that own by Giratina Zero. Kim is own by Sleepless Demon.

Naruto and several people from his world and a unknown world got suck into a bright light. They soon found themselves in a mysterious world known as the Digital World. Where they meet strange being known as Digimon. Rated M for mature things.

Naruto: Digital Adventure

Chapter 4: Lies of Light and Despair of Darkness

It was morning of the next day as the group was leaving Tarot City as Lilithmon prove them with a restoration capsule as both Mark and Jupitermon was sleeping inside the capsule as there normal healing by sleep wasn't working on them so she gave them restoration capsule to speed up the healing process. Devimon was carrying both of the capsule as Koakuma was fanning him.

"Come on you can do it." Koakuma coax her partner as the group was heading for Temple Town.

"So Junomon want is this case Jupitermon was going to investigate?" Naruto asked the female mega.

"Someone attacked perhaps one of the most innocent Digimon in this world, Marineangemon." Junomon said.

"Wait...why would anyone attack a Marineangemon? They don't even fight." Lilithmon said.

"What a Marineangemon?" Naruto asked.

"It's cute and small and pink...and its a Mega." D'arcmon said.

"Here a picture of it." Hinata said as she show Naruto a picture of a Marineangemon which as D'arcmon said it was small, cute and pink looking digimon no bigger then a infant as it had a heart show marking on it chest. Overall it was the most cuteness thing in the world.

"Whoa that is cute." Naruto said as Lulu looked at it.

"It so cute and adorable." Lulu said.

"And some one attacked it?" Sasuke asked

"And killed it." Junomon replied.

"How was it killed and attack?" Naruto asked as he really can't believe someone would hurt such a innocent looking thing.

"It so innocent looking." Hinata said.

"All anyone said they saw was a flash of some kind." Junomon said

"Before it was taken." Junomon said.  
"Wait you mean it was alive before I though the flash was attack." Hinata asked.  
"What actually killed it was to gruesome to say but all I got to say is the poor thing suffered horribly before it died and it inside was a mess." Junomon said as she know how it died but she was not going to say it out loud. But Lilithmon knew what she mean by that it inside was mess.

"How...that is disgusting! Not even Beelzemon, Astamon or myself would attacks a Marineangemon and you say not only was it killed some raped it too?"

"Yes that what happen to the poor thing." Junomon said as Hinata looked shock.

One of the restoration pods started to crack as everyone felt a familiar evil energy. "He certainly recovered quickly." Byakuren said

"Hey you calm down in there I do not what anything exploding in my hand." Devimon said as he was looking at Mark pod as he know Mark didn't quiet recover yet and was making sure he doesn't destroy the pod in his hand.

"Just rest my love. We aren't there yet and we need you to recover." Lilithmon said.  
"We wouldn't be able to focus if you were still hurt." Byakuren said. In an instant the evil energy disappeared as the pod fixed itself

"So is there any suspect in this very disgusting and horrible case?" Naruto asked.

"Well...I'm afraid to say it in case Mark reacts...but there is one suspect." Junomon said

"What is that suspect?" Naruto asked

"I'll explain later when we get there or they are out of the capsules" Junomon said

"Is there a faster way to get to this Temple Town?" Naruto asked

"Unfortunately no." Junomon said. "Or rather I have no idea. The two that would are currently passed out."

"I-I-I g-g-got this item that called a teleport device. It one time u-u-use and all you have to do is p-p-put in the town you what to go to and coordination of it as well." Lunamon said as she did went shopping with Dorugamon as she felt much safer around him and she bought the device since the other device she has just return them to the last location they visited. She making sure to keep the information on that one update.

"And you didn't speak up earlier because?" Cirno asked

"I-I-I kind of don't know if my idea would be like at all." Lunamon shyly said as she really did had low confidence in herself.

"Wow! And I thought some of the fairies back in Gensokyo had low self confidence." Daiyousei said

"I like your idea?" Gorugamon said as Lunamon was standing on his back.

"Bests to use it now." Lulu said. "No matter what it will cut down on travel time."

"Okay then." Lunamon said as she was setting up a device while on Dorugamon back as it was pointing away from the group. She then type in the town name and coordinates as she push a button. It fire a beam which cause a portal to open up in front of the group.

"Well at least I won't have to carry these things as far." Devimon said

They looked into the portal as it had a look of various temples belonging to different religion. Byakuren could make out a Jewish Temple and a Roman Catholic as well. There was also a Tibet Temple as well. Along with various other temples of various religion including obscure one as well. She also took notice there was hellish design on some of the temples.  
"So this is Temple Town?" Byakuren asked as the entire group went through the portal.

"It's a peaceful town until the incident." Junomon said.

"Something tell me this town is going to be something." Naruto said.

"Well it is a village of peace between the devil types and angel types." Lilithmon said  
"Well not peaceful anymore." Junomon said.

"The peace is beginning to breakdown in the town is it." Venusmon said.

"Look at that...it's like a rally saying...death to Neodevimon." Naruto said

"Neodevimon is the suspect then?" Hinata asked.

"We know he did it!" An Angemon said. "He was there when Marineangemon was turned to data."

"I wonder if this is the case of being at the wrong place at the wrong time." Naruto muttered to himself.

"Sounds like it to me." Sasuke said.  
"Where is the accused?" Junomon asked.  
"Currently within the Mayor Manor." The Angemon said.

"My party going to go to the Manor and get to the bottom of this." Junomon said as the entire group started walking toward the Mayor Manor which wasn't that hard to find it was the oddest looking temple ever.

The Manor stood up on a Mayan plateau style pyramid with a pair of wings, one gold and angelic with the other being black and demonic.

"Pretty cool mansion." Cirno said. "Still the creepy the vampire girl's is better."

"Actually I think it tops it actually since one do you know what the Mayan do on top of these pyramid." Sanae said as she looked at the pyramid.  
"Eh no?" Cirno replied.

"They sacrificed people or they would make the leader bleed from their genitals." An elegant voice said from atop the pyramid.

Everyone looked up to a see a woman with green hair and red eyes wearing a plaid skirt and vest over a white blouse holding a pink umbrella.

"Kazami Yuuka?" Sanae asked. "So ummm...how are you?"  
"I am still angry about the joke where you said we were like sisters as you grabbed my chest." Yuuka said with a sadistic smile.

"Now there is three girls with umbrella." Naruto commented as he took notice Minervamon still looked shock and was still holding her Umbrella.

"No one could ever love that-" Sanae started before the pods started to open.

"But the fortune said you will marry a girl with Umbrella. you can not denied the fortune Sanae!" Naruto said as he pointed at her.

"Fairly sure it meant Minervamon." Sanae said hugging the Digimon.  
"I think I've gotten used to this." Minervamon said.  
"Man that was a nice nap...well I'd say that but I can't dream. You good Jupiter?" Mark's voice asked

"Yeah I good." Jupitermon voiced was heard.  
"What if it meant Kogasa!" Naruto said.

"Honey you're awake" Junomon asked.  
"Are you idiots talking about that stupid fortune." Mark asked stretching.

"Well yes since your mother is right here and I said she could also be the girl Sanae was suppose to marry or Kogasa. But I still confuse about the baby part." Naruto said.  
"It be a miracle." Sanae simply said.

"Mother? I don't have a...wait...is that..." Yuuka started as Mark peaked out from behind the pod.  
"Mother?" Mark asked before Yuuka rushed to him and hugged him.

"Oh that is so sweet." Sanae said.  
"I just realized the fact my fangirls were just faking being not good at being ninja!" Sasuke said in shock.  
"Really it took you that long to figure out the fact they were just hiding the fact they were really good ninja." Naruto said as his sister Lulu was next to him.

"Random time to realize that." Byakuren said

"I thinking it his PTSD acting up." Naruto said as he then looked at Yuuka.  
"Excuse me my fair elegant lady. Do you think you can solve Sasuke problem?" Naruto asked.  
"Nope I don't know what up with your friend but what ever did that to him must be more sadistic then me." Yuuka said as she felt a bit insulted as she can feel the sadistic torment that black hair one been through.  
"Actually what got to him anyway before I continue my reunion with my son?" Yuuka asked as she was not going to let anything out do her.

"Fangirls, Mother." Mark said. "Fangirls."

"You have my sympathy then as those things are just plain sadistic." Yuuka said.

"Did you cut your hair?" Mark asked.  
"Yeah. Does it look good?" Yuuka asked.  
"You're always pretty but I kinda liked the longer hair." Mark said

"Oh thank you for saying that my beloved son." Yuuka said as she then took notice of Hinata as she then approached the Hyuga girl. She looked the Hyuga girl over.  
"You got a certain air of elegance around you. I will take you as a apprentice." Yuuka said as Hinata looked shock as Yuuka then looked at Byakuren.  
"Oh hello Buddhist Saint." Yuuka said.  
"She really does have elegant appearance." D'arcmon said in a culture voice.

"I have a feeling the love for Mark is just familiar." Lilithmon said.  
"So Yuuka-san...why are you here?" Byakuren said.  
"I came to this world looking for you. Yukari sent me." Yuuka said. "As for this city, my Digimon partner is talking to her friends inside the mansion. And of course my Digimon is one of the most elegant."  
"Queenchessmon?" Mark asked surprising Yuuka.

"Queenchessmon?" Sasuke asked.

"She is the second in command of the Metal Empire and she's pretty powerful." Mark said.  
"How many times has she saved out asses?" Magnamon X asked.  
"Four times. She doesn't count the Starmon incident. No one counts that horror." Mark said.

"Eh what is the Starmon incident?" Sasuke asked.

"We are never going to answer that question." Mark and Magnamon X said.  
"Assuming it was bad?" Hinata asked.  
"Never again! Never again! I'd rather this crazy green haired chick take her clothes off, sneak into my bed, and suffocate me to death with her rack than remember that!" Minervamon said couching in a ball. Even Lilithmon, Venusmon, Jupitermon, and Junomon were shaking

"I feel full all of the sudden." Kogasa said as there fear was feeling her up very rapidly.  
"Now girl what is your name?" Yuuka asked Hinata as she really didn't what to know what ever this incident is from her son.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata said.

"Well Hyuuga Hinata we going to start your lesson right now and get you more proper elegant clothes as well." Yuuka said as she took Hinata hand and started walking toward the manor.  
"Aren't all of you coming?" Yuuka called back to them as they soon all follow her.

"Coming Mother." Mark said walking after her. "Are you really going to train Hinata in the use of True Magic?"

"Oh yes I'm she possess a spirit of elegance just like mines." Yuuka replied.

"Oh yeah...I can use Master Spark now." Mark said  
"Oh really...how wonderful that some one, other than me, can help you empower Master Spark." Yuuka said

"Uh yeah...you see I'm engaged now." Mark said causing Yuuka to freeze.

"You are what?" Yuuka asked.

"Engaged." Mark said.  
"To me." Byakuren spoke up.

"Really? Tell me Byakuren...how did it happen?" Yuuka asked trying not to get angry.

"Oh well...My Digimon partner Venusmon used an ability that causes her to knock out her target on Mark, since he was trying to kill us out of mercy." Byakuren said.  
"I went crazy after two years of solitude." Mark said.  
"The ability in question was a blow kiss and after he told us that the woman he loved was killed by this world's version of Lucifer he was pissed so he said for payment he would kiss me. He gave me a choice and I let him kiss my lips." Byakuren said. "Later on he was nearly killed by Minervamon and said he'd be fine with dying since he had nothing to live for."

"I see...go on." Yuuka said.  
"So...I told him that according to tradition, since he took my first kiss, he is obligated to marry me." Byakuren said. "Thought I do love him and he loves me."

"I see...Byakuren-san can I talk to you in private?" Yuuka asked

Byakuren shrugged and followed Yuuka. "Byakuren do you know that legend about the girl raised by the samurai so that she would be come his perfect wife?" Yuuka asked

"I think I heard of it." Byakuren replied.

"Well suppose I told you I did something similar...how do you think I'm about to react to the news you stole Mark from me?" Yuuka asked

"Very upset I believe." Byakuren said as Hinata was still there being held in Yuuka grip as Hinata found out the women has a very strong grip.

"You have no idea." Yuuka said pointing her umbrella at Byakuren.

Hinata soon took notice of Venusmon Dove was on Yuuka head as Olive suddenly pick Yuuka on the head. Yuuka then put her umbrella down as she felt a odd sense of peace come over her.

"Well that solves that...besides I'm fine with sharing him." Byakuren said.

"I thinking Yuuka-sensei might still be a bit upset." Hinata said.

"I raised him...nearly lost him to the Nightmares to the point that he will never be able to sleep except for recovery comas...and now...I've lost him to a Saint!" Yuuka exclaimed

'She really upset.' Hinata though in her head as she can feel the anger coming off of Yuuka body.

"Mother!" Mark called. "Were you about to Master Spark Byakuren?"

"Just try to be a mother to him like you always doing. I mean you still have him as your son." Byakuren said as she figure. Yuuka actually doesn't like sharing. But she can tell the Youkai was calming down.

"Hold on Byakuren." Mark said walking up to Yuuka. "Mother...you didn't think I knew your plan?"

"Huh!" Yuuka said as she was still holding on to Hinata hand.

"Mother...Elly told me when I was eight." Mark said

"Elly." Yuuka said.

"Leave her alone. Still...you did get obvious when I was fourteen and you gave me the talk." Mark said

"I should have waited then for that." Yuuka commented as Hinata just looked at her.  
'She calmed down. But she doesn't like to lose that for sure.' Hinata thought for sure.

"Mother...you seriously forget you gave me that talk in one of your 'sexy' outfits?" Mark asked

"I believe I did forgot about that part." Yuuka said.

"Sheesh. Capable of using True Magic...can't remember that you tried to seduce me for years." Mark said. "Not that didn't like it...I only ignored because I was a weak human."

"Wait...you ignored me...because...wow...I feel bad. You had no need to impress me." Yuuka said.  
"Not that...an elegant woman's boyfriend should be strong enough to protect her." Mark said.

"True. Fighting is rather inelegant." Yuuka laughed.  
"Byakuren...the sharing thing still in effect right?" Mark asked.  
"Of course but I doubt she'll go for it." Byakuren said

"Mother?" Mark asked.  
"I...can try." Yuuka said. "Just don't expect me to make out with the Saint."  
"That's up to you." Mark said

'Hope he learn to stop calling her mother as thing became a bit awkward if that happen when one say to a beloved one.' Hinata commented in her mind as her hand was still being held by Yuuka.

"Also...you never let your forced apprentice go." Mark said

"Oh I didn't well anyway that is all taken care of let go Hinata. I got to teach you a lot of things." Yuuka said as both her and Hinata walked off. Juptiermon soon walked up the step.  
"Mark do you know a NeoDevimon." Jupitermon asked

"Yeah. Best man at his wedding." Mark said. "No...he's not the one who's being accused is he?"

"Yes he is the accused." Jupitermon said.

"Fuck." Mark muttered. "Fine let's get inside then."

The group soon enter the manor. As Jupitermon looked around as he didn't see evidence pile at all. "How come there no evidence pile?" Jupitermon asked the mayor.

"No evidence to speak of." The mayor, an Angewomon said before seeing Mark. "Ah Mark it is good to se you again...at least I'd like to say that."

"I know. I'll make sure things go well." Mark said. "Where is your husband?"

"He lock up in the manor chamber." Angewomen said.

"You seriously locked him up?" Mark asked.

"No he actually lock himself up since my original idea was just to let him stay in my room. But the people became upset. So he choose to lock himself up. I know he is innocent. But with him being on the scene when Marineangemon turning to data and finding out she was raped as well. It cause everyone to be a uproar." Angewomon said as tears were actually going down her face.

Mark wiped the tear from her face. "I promise you I will find who actually did it." Mark said. "Trust me and my friends."

"We got help in the investigation in form of a Holy Angemon who still in his priest mode and a Lady Devimon. They still didn't found any clues yet. But I what all of you to check on the civilian. All of them Angel and Devil." Angewomon said.

"So this is case of someone being falsifying accused and frame." Jupitermon said.

"Okay tell me where this killing rape happen." Juptiermon asked.

Mark only stood by to listen.

"Okay it happen between the Voodoo Temple, Church of Sex and a Jewish Temple. In a secluded alleyway." Angewomen said.

"I know the three." Mark said.

"Wait...there's a Church of Sex?" Byakuren asked

"Yes there is a church of sex." Angewomon said.

"The oldest magic is Sex Magic and once upon a time it was believed that you were closes to the gods while having sex." Yuuka said

"Run that by me again?" Naruto said a bit confuse.

"Naruto...once upon a time sex was considered a way to be one with the gods." Mark said.

"Oh that I didn't know of." Naruto said.

"Trust me...Mother was quite thorough in my education." Mark said

"Well of course. An elegant woman should always have a smart and strong man at her side." Yuuka said. "That and also there are certain religious sects that still follow some of the old and forgotten ways."

"Just like a elegant woman should dress the part as well. You can come in Hinata and show everyone your new elegant clothing." Yuuka called out as Hinata enter.

Hinata came into the room wearing heeled sandles with straps over her ankles and slight heels, a lavender ruffled skirt that went to her knees, a white tank top with a lavender jacket similar to Yuuka's except it wasn't plaid. She also was wearing holding an umbrella as well. "You stay away from Hinata-chan even though she got a umbrella!" Naruto shouted at Sanae who was looking at Hinata.

"Hey you said I should listen to the fortune!" Sanae said.

"Hinata-chan is different." Naruto said.

"I agree with Naruto. Hands off my Mother's apprentice, Living Goddess." Mark said darkly as runes appeared on his chain.

"A Chain of Sin? That is really old...older than Yukari old." Yuuka said. "Where did you find that."

"Thrift store for about five gold coins." Mark said

"Why not all of us split up. To gather different eye witness report. Someone must have heard something." Kogasa commented.  
"You know you right. Naruto and Hinata I what you two to check up on the Church of Sex. Someone over there would have heard something." Mark said as everyone looked at him.

"Why us?" Hinata asked.  
"Because I'm too well known. Everyone will have their guard up if I come kicking down doors." Mark said

"Sanae, Renamon and Minveramon I what you guy to check up on the Jewish Temple." Mark said  
"Also Kogasa and Palmon I what you two to check on the Islamic Temple that would be across the street from the Jewish Temple since one of there members would have took notice of anything odd if they were watching the Jewish Temple." Mark said as everyone looked at him confuse.

"Since when did Mark-san give the orders?" Sasuke asked.

"Since I been to this town before and I really to well known in this town. So I pointing out all of the point of interest." Mark said.  
"What a Islamic Temple and why would they be keeping a eye on a Jewish Temple?" Kogasa asked.

"They're enemies." Mark said simply.

"Patchouli, Koakuma, Devimon and Wizardmon I what you guys to check out the Voodoo Temple." Mark said as he then looked at others.  
"Sasuke, Meramon, Lulu I what you to investigate around the general area and be on the look out for anything suspicious." Mark said as he then looked at Cirno, Daiyousei, Fairimon and Leomon X.  
"I what you guy to investigate that rally." Mark said as he looked at the rest that before him.  
"While all of us stay here and make sure none of the Angel or Devil Digimon try to execute Neodevimon as a Marineangemon death is very serious thing as both type would get upset about it." Mark said.

"I'm the strongest so I should be-" Cirno started before it started to get very hot in the room.  
"WRATH SIN." Mark said darkly.  
"On second thought I agree with your plans." Cirno said as the heat subsided

"Come let go then a innocent Digimon life is in stake here." Mark said as everyone else went to there respect station or place as Yuuka looked at Mark.

"Something I can help with Mother?" Mark asked

"Why did you send each of them in those location?" Yuuka asked.

"Naruto and Hinata are too virtuous to fall prey to the temptations of a Sex Temple. Sanae's group would easily be able to talk to the Jews while Kogasa can be easily missed if she tries by the Islamics. Patchouli is a mage so Voodoo is up her alley. Sasuke is a trained ninja so finding things is easy for him and Lulu is an Alchemist so attention to detail is key. As for the last group...some one has to do it." Mark explained

"Wait is Kogasa going to be alright being by herself? Byakuren asked.

"She'll be fine." Mark said. "No need to worry."

"Well I let hope they manage to dig up some clues." Jupitermon said.  
Xxxxxx  
Kogasa manage to arrive in front of what she think is a Islamic Temple as she approached it as she see a Holy Angemon in Priest Mode wearing a odd rob as the being looked at her. The Holy Angemon was a bit confuse why this odd girl was approaching his temple but he know she not a member that for sure.

"Eh sir can I ask you a question?" Kogasa asked the Holy Angemon.  
"Just make a donotion and I will answer any question." The Holy Angemon said as Kogasa drop some money.  
"Have you see anything odd happen around the Jewish Temple?" Kogasa asked as she will have to compare anything this digimon said to Sanae report to see if any of there stories hold up.

"Other than the odd light nothing really comes to mind." The Holy Angemon said

"Wait you saw a odd light just where did you see the odd light at?" Kogasa asked as she place another money into donation box.

"In between our glorious temple and the temple of the Jewish heathens." Holyangemon said.

"Well thank you for telling me that." Kogasa said as she place some more money in the donation box before leaving the area as the Magnaangemon just watch her go off as he then looked at his donation box.

Xxxxxx

Sanae, Renamon and Minervamon enter the Jewish Temple as they were greeted by a HolyAngemon in a Jewish Rabbi robes as he approached the girls.  
"Is there a reason you came to this Temple?" the HolyAngemon asked

"Hi there! We just came to ask if you've seen or heard anything odd around here lately?" Sanae asked

"Yes have you heard anything at all." Renamon asked.

"A bright light in the middle of the darkness but that is all I know of." The Holyangemon said

"Thank you for telling me that." Sanae said as her group exit out of the Temple and spotted Kogasa and Palmon as they walked up to her.  
"Okay what information you got?" Sanae asked.

"Bright flash of light." Kogasa said

"Same here." Sanae said  
Xxxxx  
Sasuke, Meramon and Lulu were gathering information as they were talking to a Patamon.  
"Okay have you seen anything odd or out of the ordinary?" Sasuke asked the Patamon.

"All I saw was an off flash of light." The Patamon said. "It was extremely bright."

"Was there anything else to this light?" Lulu asked.

"I thought I could see wings but it was too bright to look at. I'm sorry." The Patamon said

"Thank you for providing us that kind of information." Lulu said as they walked away from the Patamon.  
"So it something that was emitting a bright flash of light and had wings." Lulu said.

"Doesn't really narrow down the suspects does it?" Sasuke asked

"Nope it doesn't." Lulu said as they see a lot of Digimon with wings and some of them emitting light.  
Xxxxx  
At the Voodoo Temple. Patchouli, Koakuma, Devimon and Wizardmon was talking to the Voodoo Priestess which was actually a Lady Devimon.  
"Have you seen or heard anything out of the ordinary or felt anything amiss." Patchouli asked the LadyDevimon.

"Other than that disgusting light a few night ago no? I don't care what the others say it was a holy light." LadyDevimon said. "Beside Neo is far too kind to hurt most enemies. To think he's being blamed just because he tried to help that poor dear and everyone jumped to conclusions."

"Can you please explain more of this please." Koakuma asked.

"Can't really say much but I've been around some time and that flash of light was holy. Far more holy than any demon type could survive being in." Ladydevimon said.

"Thank you for telling us this information." Patchouli said as she all of them left the Temple.

"Yeah well if can bail Neo out it's been a pleasure." Ladydevimon said.

"We will do that!" Devimon called back.  
Xxxxxx  
At the Rally which had a lot of Angel and Devil type digimon in the rally. Cirno and Daiyousei were trying to gather question from the people in the rally. Leomon X and Fairimon kept a good eye on there tamer.  
"So who created this Rally?" Cirno asked a Gatomon.

"It was put together by the Marineangemon's sister." Gatomon said.

"Eh where is she at?" Daiyousei asked.

"She should be at the center." Gatomon said

They soon made there way to the center of the rally as they spotted a Marineangemon who was surrounded by various Angel and Devil type Digimon.

"Who are you people?" The Marineangemon asked

"We just what to ask you some question." Fairimon said.

"Why?" Marineangemon asked

"We what to know how all of this happen?" Leomon X asked as he figure the digimon that would have last seen her sister would be best to provide a lot of information.

"All I know is that my sister went for a nightly walk like always and that Neodevimon was over her body as she turned to data." Marineangemon said

"Which area does your sister always take her walk?" Cirno asked.

"She always weaved around the temples but enjoys passing my the gothic catholic cathedral." Marineangemon said.

"Thank you for telling us that." Daiyousei said as they quietly leave the area as they going back to the others to share this new piece of information.  
Xxxxxx  
Naruto and Hinata were standing outside of the Church of Sex. As both of them were quite embrassess to go inside the Church. Both of them approached the door as they went inside.  
"Well this will be a new experience." Naruto said to Hinata.

They saw numerous female and male Angel and Devil type digimon in the Church as all of them had robes, lingerie or shirtless in some cases. They were approached by a busty Angewomon and LadyDevimon as both of them were shirtless and wearing a black lingerie.

"Ummm actually we're investigating the Marineangemon case." Naruto said. Everyone seemed to freeze as if he threw cold water on all of them. They all looked really sad  
"How can we assist you?" The Angewomon asked.

"Well we what to know any and all information that you might know of." Naruto asked.

"Regrettably we don't have anything." LadyDevimon said before Angewomon stopped her.  
"Not exactly true. Lady and I were the last ones to see her alive. You see she was partial to women and couldn't tell her judgmental sister. Lady and I have been steady with her for two years and it was getting serious." Angewomon explained.  
"We weren't going to force it but we wanted to tell her sister." LadyDevimon said. "She asked to get some air and we let her...after that all we saw was a flash of holy light and...she was dead and violated."

"So both of you two were the last one to see her. Did anything else was odd about this holy light?" Hinata asked.

"White feathered wings." LadyDevimon said. "We've tried to tell people but no one wants to listen. They want to condemn Neo despite how good of a leader he's been."

"Wait Hinata got a laptop with a Digimon Analyzer on it. We might be able to narrow down the right angel type digimon that did this." Naruto said as Hinata brought out her laptop.

"Already on it." Hinata said

She type in Angemon Species in the database as it show pictures of all the members of Angemon species which Hinata took notice was more like a hierarchy in the Heaven System. She then show LadyDevimon and Angewomon all the pictures.

"Well if I had to place it...no...it couldn't be..." Angewomon said.  
"It would make sense." LadyDevimon growled

"Which one is it?" Naruto asked.

"Lucemon." The two female Digimon said together

"Wait that Lucemon!" Naruto said in shock as he looked at the picture as it look just like a little child angel with twelve wings.

"Don't let the child like body fool you...he's by far one of the deadliest Digimon in existence." Angewomon said

"Wait if Lucemon was the one that did this he must still be around!" Hinata said as suddenly there was huge explosion at the Mayor Manor.

"That would answer that." LadyDevimon said

"All of the others went back over to the manor!" Hinata said in shock as she brought up a map of the town as it show all the others engaging in a fight against Lucemon and some of them are down already.

"LUCEMON!" Mark's voice roared all over the town

"We have to get back over there quickly. But we going to need back up." Naruto said.

"What back up?" Hinata asked.

"I remember we pass by a Slayerdramon." Naruto commented.

"That works." Hinata said.

"Plus a little girl as well." Naruto commented as he realized the Slayerdramon was carrying a little girl on his shoulder.

"Less talking more saving our friends." Hinata said

Both of them ran out of the Church of Sex as they went looking after the Slayerdramon which didn't took them long as they spotted them looking at a Gothic Catholic Cathedral. As the Slayerdramon had some company in form of a Sistermon Blanc and Noire. Plus a Little Hyuga Girl was sitting on the Slayerdramon shoulder.

"Wait...Hanabi-chan?" Naruto asked

"Onee-chan and Naruto-san?" Hanabi said as she was shock her big sister was here along with the guy her sister was crushing on.

"Hanabi follow us no time to explain!" Hinata said

'Follow my sister!" Hanabi said as her digimon followed after Naruto and Hinata. They soon came across the Maynor Manor which was a wreck as half of the group was on the group lightly knocked out as Hinata could see Mark and what she guess was Lucemon fighting. If one could call it a fight as the rookie level digimon was effortless dodging Mark attack.

Mark jumped up and struck with his sword. "I'm going to fucking murder you!" Mark roared striking wildly.  
"Oh how boring. Where's this power I keep hearing about." Lucemon asked. "I keep hearing about how powerful you are but you can't even hit a Rookie level." Mark continued his sword assault making no headway as Lucemon continued to make verbal jabs at you. "Wow if my aim was as bad as your's I would have never had been able to fuck the life out of that Marineangemon."

"YOU ARE DEAD!" Mark roared as his pure evil energy began to blanket everything around him making it hard for Hinata and Hanabi to breath. Naruto however was fine."

Mark jumped and swung his sword missing one more time but he also struck with a kick that connected with Lucemon's cheek. "You hit...my face...you dare...assault...my face...I WILL NOW ERASE YOUR VERY EXISTENCE!" Lucemon exclaimed Grabbing Mark with one hand. "GRAND CROSS!" In Lucemon's other hand ten superheated balls of light formed in a cross shape before Lucemon rammed them into Mark's chest. before letting Mark fall but before he hit the ground Lucemon grabbed Mark's sword and impaled Mark in the chest with it, sticking him to a wall. "Tell me...how does it feel to be a failure at protecting anything you love? Because I'm going to let them see you in this state and when next I appear...I'll make them scream my name before I tear their hearts out during the climax." Lucemon walked off before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Mark are you alright!" Naruto shouted as he then seen a odd ghostly like digimon with a Grim Reaper type look as it appear before Mark as it raised it scythe up high as it was Phantomon coming to reap someone soul.  
"Hey ugly you not taking anyone soul when I around!" Naruto shouted as he form a spiraling sphere in his hand as he ram the ghost type digimon with it.  
"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he sent the Phantomon crashing into a wall as it disappear from sight as it rather go after easier prey.

"We have to get that sword out of him." Hinata said as Slayerdramon grabbed a hold of Mark sword and yanked it out as blood just geyser out of the wound as Slayerdramon got in front of the group allowing himself to only be covered in blood. Blanc and Norie soon patch out Mark chest.  
"His soul is very damaged right now and he leaking a lot of data as well. Actually a unsafe amount of data he is leaking out." Blanc said as Naruto made some shadow clones to check up on the others as all of them were waking up.

"What happened?" A black armored female with long beautiful silver hair holding a staff and hammer combination with a pink half skirt and blades hanging from her waist.  
"We were attacked." Daiyousei said. "I have no idea by what."

"Sasuke are you alright?" Naruto asked as he helped Sasuke to his feet.  
"Don't let the fangirls come out from underneath the bed mommy." Sasuke said as he was beaten stupid. Naruto then spotted Dorugamon and Ginryumon.  
"How are you to holding up?" Naruto asked his partners.  
"He drop a building on us." Dorugamon said.

"What happened to Mark?" Lilithmon asked. "Last I saw of him was he was getting really angry."

"Lucemon beat him badly and manage to damage his soul. Plus causing massive amount of his data to be leaking. Actually if Mark was in his Fenrirmon form he would have been dead." Hinata said as she was using the laptop to analyzer Mark health and it was not looking good at all. She made a prediction with this level of digimon and checking in result if he was in Fenrirmon form or Nightmaremon. Both of those form would have resulted in his death as he wouldn't survive the charging back process due to the massive unsafe data leak.

"Wait...so blind rage actually saved him?" Patchouli asked

"Yes because if he digivolve into either form the result show that Lucemon attack actually wouldn't be block by Mark sword actually it would have double the damage he was suffering already. Here is result when I factor these in a look at the damage to his body if he did Digivolve then was beaten." Hinata said as she show everyone a very accurate model of Mark body in his Digivolve state. All of his bones broken. Him starting to experience total organ failure and maximum amount of blood loss and data leakage. This was only in his Digivolve state. She then show them what happen he look like when charging back process. It just show a screen said death. Extreme Organ Failure. Extreme Blood and Data loss. Brain Hemorrhaging and soul shattered.

"Why does his body look so misshapen!" Cirno said in digust as Hinata was showing the image.  
"He died in middle of charging back and his body failed to properly put itself back together.

"Damn that is brutal." Naruto said as he looked at chart then remember something.  
"Hinata-chan you said his soul is damage how that happen?" Naruto asked.  
"It Lucemon Grand Cross attack. Nine of them actually hit inside his body which did horrible damage to it and also the cause of his blood loss and data leakage right now. The Tenth one which was center attack his soul directly plus the unique nature of Mark soul. That much of Holy Energy attacking it was harmful to his soul. Damaging it badly." Hinata said as she show what Mark soul looked like right now as it show a black sphere with some rainbow color light coming off of it with cracks around it.

"I guess we owe Byakuren Mark's life." Yuuka said. "You're the reason why that rainbow exists."

"What you mean by that?" Byakuren asked confuse.

"That rainbow remind you of something?" Yuuka asked

"It almost look like the Master Spark." Byakuren commented.

"It is the Master Spark. Master Spark is created by focusing on one's love and weaponizing it." Yuuka said.

"I cause that to form in him." Byakuren said as this show that Mark truly does love her. It was love that ultimately save his life. She actually ultimately save his life.  
"We need to get him to life support pod. I don't think a restoration pod can fix him up." Slayerdramon said

"Even his Nightmare Healing needs help." Yuuka said before looking back at Byakuren. "I hate you for saving and I love you for saving him."

"So where is this healing pod at?" Koakuma asked

"It should be at the Temple Town Clinic. They always carry a spare. But they would suggest to go to Hospital Town for anyone that is using a Life Support Pod." Slayerdramon said.

"You mean Hospital City." Noire said.

"Town or city it doesn't matter so long as he gets there." Naruto said

"It located right nearby Black Sand Paradise." Hinata said as she brought up Hopstial City as it show the city was located around the general area.  
"Well at least it same location we all going to." Naruto said as Devimon came back with the Life Support Pod as he put Mark inside the pod as everyone took notice there was a monitor on the side of it.  
"What that?" Naruto asked.  
"It a TV screen for him to talk to you all through since his head be hook up to a life support system that monitor his brain wave and apply any help for any problems that might happen. This thing will monitor his vital sign. But at least he able to talk to you still so he doesn't go insane." Magnamon X said as Lilithmon and Queenchessmon helped place Mark into the Life Support Pod as they hook up the various equipment into him as they look at the vital monitor which she a near red zone which almost black. Soon the TV came on as it show Mark face as he was a bit confuse.

"I fucking hate that asshole." Mark said stoically.

"Mark you alright." Naruto said as Wizardmon came back as he was bringing along a life support walker as it seems like a large metal spider as Magnamon X attach Mark Life Support Pod to it.  
"Now you have mobility plus all terrain as well." Magnamon X said.

"Oh I'm just fine. Getting impaled by one's own weapon is an excellent feeling." Mark said

"Yeah that must be a horrible feeling right there." Naruto said.  
"Naruto you remember that dream of yours that you told me about?" Mark asked.  
"Yeah my dream of being a Hokage." Naruto replied.  
"You know in order to fully complete that kind of dream you going to need some leadership skills and practice." Mark said as he remember one night of them talking about Naruto dream. Mark did told him that is excellent dream to pursue. But he never what to tell Naruto that he might need some leadership training. But maybe he can remedy that.

"I going to make you leader of this group plus I going to be your advisor." Mark said.  
"Wait why Naruto going to be leader?" Sasuke asked.  
"It because at least Naruto have a dream which must require leadership skills and practice. And leading a small group would be a perfect practice. Plus I be couching him through since my mother did gave me some leadership training." Mark said.

"Is there anything Yuuka-san didn't teach you?" Sanae asked.  
"A few things but they are unimportant." Mark said

"But still why make me leader?" Naruto asked confuse.  
"It because it your guys adventure and not mine. My group adventure was ended by a Blackwargreymon. But yours are just starting. I might be tagging along but it is your adventure Naruto. Plus you have something that separate you from the others. Look at your article of clothing." Mark said as Naruto looked at himself.  
"It just my same clothing except with a goggle now." Naruto said.  
"What separate a Hokage from the regular shinobi." Mark asked Naruto.  
"It the fact he is the strongest in the village and the fact he wears the Hokage Hat?" Naruto replied.  
"Well think of that goggle as your Hokage Hat which symbolized you as the leader of this group. Plus you do have good quality of a leader already. You save me from getting reaped. A leader always care about there comrade safety you even manage to bring backup as well." Mark said.

"He does have a point." The Queenchessmon said

"You will make a good leader Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Yeah." both Ginryumon and Dorugamon said.

"If you guys say so." Naruto said

"So what your first order then leader." Mark said.

"I going to get you to Hospital City but first we need to know if Neodevimon and Angewomon are alright." Naruto said.

"Forget the hospital. No way in hell am I going there." Mark said

"Are you afraid of hospitals or there something we all need to know about?" Naruto asked Mark.

"Fear of hospitals no. Fear of getting blindsided by Lucemon yes. He let me live, which means he wants to end me some other way and hospital is very good target to kill more than just me." Mark said. "Lesson number one of being a leader. Logic gets people killed!"

"Okay then we figure out another way to get you heal up and just go to Black Sand Paradise to help my little sister complete her potion. Plus Lucemon would never think of us crazy enough to actually go to Seven Deadly Demon Lords main headquarters." Naruto said as he remember that from a movie that to best way to hide from a enemy is right underneath there nose since the enemy wouldn't think the person be crazy enough to actually go right into the lion den.

"Even if he did he can't do anything. There's a reason why we used that beach as the main headquarters of us Demon Lords. The area there is alive." Lilithmon said

"Alive?" Naruto asked.

"Black Sand Paradise an unstable part of the Digital World to the point that it is alive." Mark said

"That is something." Naruto said.

"Even Lucemon fears it." Lilithmon said

"Okay then I guess we just head straight towards Black Sand Paradise." Naruto said

"Junomon and I going to stay in this town to straighten out the town people and tell them who the real culprit is." Jupitermon said as he was carrying both Angewomon and Neodevimon.

"Have fun with that. I'm going to do what ever it takes to get out of this fucking thing before I become homicidal again." Mark said

"Well let go then!" Naruto said as the group started heading out of the town but not before getting some supplies. Hanabi group join them as well.  
Xxxxx

Meanwhile in another location the Sasuke Fan Club was standing around looking at there leader Sakura who body has fully healed up. Sakura was very upset at what just happen. Lulu is not part of the group anymore as a lot of the girls were just plain upset about that. "I can't believe that little bastard left our group." Sakura said.

"Who's going to be out wedding night practice now?" One girl whined. Ino felt like gagging out how disgusting her fellow kunoichi were as she stood next to Akira.

"I don't know I just don't know. Rei do you got any useful vision." Sakura asked the group fortune teller as she was standing next to Akira as she had a ice pack on her head.

"Unfortunately no. Since I was unable to complete my last one my head has been hurting too much to get a vision." Rei said

Soon a Phantomon appear right before the group as it went to one of the girls as it whispered to her. "Buchou we got some good news that my Phantomon heard from another Phantomon." the fangirl said.

"Go on." Sakura said

"It about Sasuke-kun group. It seems Naruto was made leader of it and the scary guy is way out of commission." the fangirl said.

"Wait...the one that blasted me with that gay beam?" Sakura asked

"Yes the one that blasted you with the gay beam. He is in critical condition and is loaded up in a Life Support Pod." the Fangirl said.

"Excellent. Let's get our man and out living sex doll back." Sakura said.

"There might be a slight problem with that it appears the scary man mother is with them including Lilithmon." the fangirl said.

"So some old hag-" Sakura started.

"She's not old...she only looks like she's in her early twenties." The girl said

"That is extremely odd is she like Tsunade in anyway?" Sakura asked the Fangirl.

"We have no idea." The girl said. "All Phantomon said was that being around her made him afraid."

"What is her digimon?" Sakura asked.

"Queenchessmon." The girl said

"The second in command of Metal Empire is part of the group." NeoVamdemon said.

"You know her?" Sakura asked

"Yes I do know her since she and the Metal Empire help take down a Acopalymon." NeoVamdemon said.

"Say what a mon?" Sakura asked

"It a Acopalymon that is a digimon created from numerous deleted data of various evil digimon. They are a huge threat as they can wipe out the digital world. I team up with her, plus Mark, the royal knights and a lot of other digimon to take it down." NeoVamdemon said.

"Wait so that's how you know that guy!" Sakura said

"Yes that is how I know Mark." NeoVamdemon said as another Phantomon appear and spoke into NeoVamdemon ear. "It appears they also have another new companion as well."

"Who?" Sakura asked

"Someone name Hyuga Hanabi." NeoVamdemon said.

"Hinata's younger sister." Sakura said

"It seems she is accompanied by a Slayerdramon and Sistermon twins." Neovamdemon said.

"Explain them please." Sakura ordered

"Slayerdramon is a dragon man digimon that has pass the Four Great Dragon Test and gain the ability to evolve to that form. Sistermon are two unqiue digimon who have a awaken form which allow them to fight megas." NeoVamdemon said.

"So they gained a bunch of extra powerhouses." Sakura said

"We going to tire them out that what we going to do. NeoVamdemon what is the route they are going." Sakura asked.

"They going to Black Sand Paradise." NeoVamdemon said.

"Is there more then one route to Black Sand Paradise." Sakura asked.

"Actually yes there is except that route go into more dangerous area but the pathway was blocked off." NeoVamdemon said as Sakura was thinking until she got a wicked plan in her head.

"I have an idea." Sakura said

"What is this idea." Ino asked as normally when Sakura has idea it very twisted and evil.

"We're going to make them go down the dangerous path." Sakura said

"How we going to do that?" a fangirl asked.

"Hmmmm...interesting question." Sakura said

"We could mess with the safe route by using the Drimogemon making one route look like the other." A fangirl said as she was standing next to a giant mole like digimon with a drill on it nose.

"We could use that creepy Kim girl and her Rusttyranomon to drive them into the route as well." another fangirl said.

"That works." Sakura said

"So all of you get to work then!" Sakura shouted as this prompt the girls with the Drimogemon to go off to get there part of the plan working.  
"Kim can you please come in here." Sakura called out as a odd very anorexics girl walked in.

"You called?" The anorexic asked

"Kim I need you to do us a favor. We what you to drive some people into a much more dangerous path do you think you and your Rusttyrannomon can do it?" Sakura asked.  
"Sure I can do it." Kim said in tone completely devoid of emotion.

"Good. Very good. Then we can get our sex toy back and maybe my husband too." Sakura said. She didn't know Ino was listening in.

"That's it...I need to grab Akira and get the fuck out of here. They are beyond saving." Ino said to herself. "Plus Rei and Ami as well if I can." Ino muttered to herself as those two be hard to get out do to how important Rei ability are to the club.

Giratina Zero...,...I got nothing.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well here it is the chapter. Where they meet one of the most dangerous digimon ever. Lucemon and he almost killed Mark and put him a severe critical condition as well. Naruto is now leader of this ragtag group. Hinata manage to get new clothing and now is a apprentice of Yuuka. Plus they met with Hanabi as well. Yes the Sasuke Fan Club group is that disturbing and creepy. Hope Ino manage to get away.

Thank you very much Giratina Zero for helping out massive in this chapter and beta reading as well. You are the best buddy ever. Also we all did this in less then one day as well.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto that is own by Kishimoto. Also don't own Touhou Project that own by ZUN. Also don't own Digimon that is own by Bandai. Also don't own Mark Frey and Fenrirmon that own by Giratina Zero. Kim is own by Sleepless Demon.

Naruto and several people from his world and a unknown world got suck into a bright light. They soon found themselves in a mysterious world known as the Digital World. Where they meet strange being known as Digimon. Rated M for mature things.

Naruto: Digital Adventure

Chapter 5: All Dark Things

The group have manage to leave Temple Town as they were taking what Hinata called is the safe route to Black Sand Paradise. She show them all of map of the region and highlight certain areas. Except Naruto was bit confuse about the marked off area.

"Hinata-chan what is that marked off area?" Naruto asked the Hyuga Princess.

"Oh that it seems to be route that was close off due to the war that happen a long time ago." Hinata replied.

"Four years ago. There was a nasty war between the Metal Empire and the followers of the Digimon Sovereign." Mark said.

"It was a misunderstanding that turned into one of the cruelest wars in the Digital World's history." Queenchessmon said.

"Wow...you guys fight a lot don't you?" Naruto asked

"Yes we do and something it usually a misunderstanding that cause these war." Queenchessmon said.

"So what was the misunderstanding?" Sasuke asked.

"A Whitepawnchessmon found an egg abandoned in the middle of a field and began to take care of it. What we didn't know is that it wasn't an egg but one of Azulongmon's legendary orbs. When the followers found out they launched a war against us." Queenchessmon said.

"At the time I was with the Metal Empire recovering from a dislocated shoulder after being an idiot and fighting with my partners then running off to kill a horde of Cyberdramon on my own. I recovered and assisted the Metal Empire." Mark said

"So how bad was it?" Naruto asked.

"I was in the thick of it...and it was rough. If I wasn't pure evil by nature...I don't think I would have been able to keep my sanity intact." Mark said

"Well the marked off path off seems unique as it look like one would have to actually go through a prison to access deeper into the path. But that prison been abandon due to hazard?" Hinata said as she was reading the information.

"A Diablomon and its kin took over during the war." Queenchessmon said.

"What are Diablomon?" Naruto asked.

"Pure Virus Digimon." Mark said.

"Think of it like a virus in humans except for computers. It say the one way to know you in a Diablomon area is the area become as I quote 'jumpy and buggy as hell. With influence everywhere. It seems just plain traveling through the area is dangerous as well." Hinata said as she read off more information.

"Pretty much. I walked into one area once and gravity reversed in some areas, I would travel the same length of road four or five times and the colors were muddled and mixed." Mark said

"Well we don't have to go to that direction because to me that is a last resort direction." Naruto said as the group kept on moving until they came across the safe road except it didn't look all that safe anymore.

"Why there holes everywhere and what that leaking out of them?" Naruto asked as there was numerous holes on the ground and huge boulders of some unknown metal blocking the path. Leaking out of the hole was some kind of odd gas.

"Don't ask me but nothing good from what I can tell." Mark said

"I hear something odd?" Hinata commented as she hear a whistling sound which was steadily getting closer before the ground in front them erupted in a huge explosion. This cause Mark Life Support Pod Walker to stumble a bit from the explosion as the TV fizzed for a second.

"What the Hell was that!" Mark said as he honestly surprised by that.

"I hear that whistling sound again!" Hinata commented.

"Everyone get away from there!" Naruto shouted as the group proceed to ran away narrowly missing a explosion they kept on running as more explosion were coming down on them as the group kept on running as they didn't know where to go but just to get away from attack. They soon got on to a pathway as something collapsed the ground behind them as more of the odd gas came leaking out. Trapping them all on the path.

"Well fuck. Diablomon it is." Mark muttered. "I'm all but dead now. Machines have a way of dying in its territory."

"We not going to let you die Mark. Hinata-chan is there a way to make sure the Life Support Machine doesn't die on us which would kill Mark." Naruto asked Hinata as she was looking up some information as she found some and started downloading as she connected her laptop to Mark life support pod.

"Or we could I don't know...let me out! We have a Alchemist with us after all!" Mark said.  
"Oh right...well...I don't have anything that will fix you immediately but I can at least speed up your recovery." Lulu said inserting a bottle into a slot on the pod before a tube fed it to Mark's body.

"And I just install the anti virus protection program. Good against Diablomon infection and protect all machinery from dying." Hinata said as she shut disconnect the laptop from Mark pod and then shut off the laptop as she then stored it.

"Okay this is a very strong virus protection program for Life Support Pod. It actually during war time to prevent system failure and error in heavily buggy areas. Plus it also boost the performance of the pod as well so you might get a faster healing rate." Hinata said as the potion and new program took the bar out of the near black zone to red zone.

"See what we did help out." Hinata said.

"I'm still dead. This thing is slow and Diablomon's speed is up there in the top twenty." Mark said. "Our fastest is Magnamon X and he is slower than Diablomon."

"Actually I got a plan. We got Five Megas on our Team plus Mark Elegant Mother Yuuka is that right?" Naruto asked as he was counting Queenchessmon, Magnamon X, Slayerdramon, Minervamon and Venusmon.

"Good move with the elegant but yes." Yuuka said.

"Well this is my plan we all split up in Four teams. One team which is going to be compose of Magnamon X and Slayerdramon will go hunt down Diablomon instead of the other way around. Since Mark is right he is dead if Diablomon find us. But we not going let it have time to look for us since those two will search for it. Which I guessing the area with the highest number of buggy and jumpy would Diablomon be located at." Naruto said his first part of the plan.

"Not bad. Go on." Sasuke said

"Elegant Yuuka and Queenchessmon will form another team and will hunt down Diablomon ultimate form which are?" Naruto asked.

"Infermon." Queenchessmon supplied

"Do you think you two can take out any of the Infermon before the Digivolve into Diablomon?" Naruto asked as he was guessing if Magnamon X and Slayerdramon kill the first one the others might evolve to take it place.

"Sounds easy enough. Not elegant but necessity can sometimes call for it." Yuuka said. "Also no need to state the obvious when addressing me."

"Elegant it may not be but it is fun." Queenchessmon said radiating a sadistic aura.

"Hinata, Byakuren, Venusmon, Lunamon, D'arcmon, Hanabi, Sistermon Twins and Lulu you be escorting Mark and also locate the exit." Naruto said.

"Roger that, Naruto-san." Hanabi said

"The rest of us be keeping all of the Diablomon kin busy since I betting there is the Baby and Rookie Level version of it and they just as deadly right." Naruto asked as he looked at Mark.

"Very much so. Also be on the look out for Chysalimon, it's cocoon Champion form." Mark said

"Plus we have to be on the look out for who ever try to herd us here as well." Naruto said.

"Exactly." Sasuke Said

"Now everyone let go then. The mission is to keep Mark safe and get through this prison!" Naruto said as all of them were standing in front of the prison now.

"At least long enough for me get out of this tin can." Mark muttered.

Except the bar was still in the red zone now but one can say Mark just doesn't like being in small tight places. As the group split up in different direction as they enter the very large prison which one can say looked buggy and twitch as some part had 0 and 1 on the wall. The building looked like a threesome with a gothic cathedral and a castle from hell covered in random spires and spikes, torches everywhere in one area and pitch black in another and to top it all off it was like someone vomited colored squares all over the place in certain areas. It appeared to be built out of stone and wood but living flesh as well. Watching the group entering was two of the Sasuke Fan Club members as they were join by a two IceDevimon.  
"Well Suzu it look like they entering in and splitting up." one of the fangirl said.  
"You are right Mai I say we take care of the push over group and just grab our wedding night practice." Suzu said  
"Yes plus our IceDevimon are strong enough to take on a mega." Mai said as both girls and there digimon vanish into the shadows.  
Xxxxxxx  
Magnamon X and Slayerdramon were flying fast over the prison as Magnamon X figure they be able to spot the most mess up area in the air. As they fly over Magnamon X took notice of a large area of the prison which looks more twisted then the other part. He stopped Slayerdramon as both of them quietly landed right in front of the area.  
"So this must be were the Diablomon is." Magnamon X said.  
"Yeah moment we step into that zone it going to know we are here." Slayerdramon said.  
"Well let announce our presence to it." Magnamon X said as both of them stepped into the twisted zone.

Soon the living flesh wall started to move violently as something was coming out of it.  
"Okay I think the thing know we here." Magnamon X said as Slayerdramon prepared his sword.

"That or perhaps the prison has a will of its own now?" Slayerdramon said.

Soon a odd digimon emerge out of the living flesh as it appear to be a very weird looking digimon with a disturbing looking face. With very thin arms with huge claws. It stood on all four as the digimon looked at the two.  
"What are you doing in my domain." Diablomon said as those two have awaken him and he was feeling hungry.

"Simple. We are going to kill you." Slayerdramon

"I like to see you try." Diablomon said as the opening of his chest started glowing.  
"Catastrophe Cannon!" Diablomon said as he release rapid fire shots of energy bullets at the two megas.

The two dodged into another hallway as they got ready to strike

"Well he a very fast shot." Magnamon X said as numerous port open up on his Golden Armor he then jumped out as he got Diablomon in his sight.  
"Plasma Shot!" Magnamon X shouted as he unleashed numerous missile and laser as it went toward Diablomon be converging as there was huge explosion. The black smoke cleared as it just showed a stain.  
"Eh he wasn't all that tough." Magnamon X said as suddenly Diablomon appeared behind him in a blur.  
"Magnamon X look out!" Slayerdramon shouted to Magnamon X who turn around but was two slow as he was hit right in the back with a Catastrophe Cannon sending him into a wall.

"Dammit...Mark was right about that speed." Magnamon X said

"We have to make it speed useless." Slayerdramon said as he send his extending greatsword at Diablomon as the sword snake around like a snake as he manage to nick the pure virus digimon on it bladed back slicing off a blade.

Magnamon X soon had a crazy idea but he have to wait for the Diablomon to attack. Since if they drag this battle out any longer. Diablomon could just wear them down with just it speed and attacking from behind. Soon Diablomon appeared right behind Magnamon X again as it chest was glowing.  
"Not this time!" Magnamon X shouted as he grabbed a hold of the digimon as it unleash it attack into causing him to grunt in pain as there was blood leaking from his wound but he know he got the bastard.  
"Got you now." Magnamon X said as he started to glow golden before that golden energy focus into his right fist.  
"Magnum Punch!" Magnamon X shouted as he punch his fist right through Diablomon head.

"Endgame." Slayerdramon said

"Hope the others be able handle the rest." Magnamon X said as both him and Slayerdramon started walking.  
Xxxxx  
Yuuka and Queenchessmon wander into a huge room which seems to be flesh covered as it had acid and bile coming off the wall as Thirty Infermon were walking across the fleshing wall feasting on the digimon that were trapped in the wall. There was mostly Garurumon, Angemon, Harpymon and Greymon. Yuuka can see one of the Harpymon skull but she can feel all of these digimon still alive somehow.  
"They have Blue Screen Syndrome. This is what happen to digimon that are lost in a Diablomon Infested Area. The corrupted data and area slowly started to affect them until they have so much information they can't move at all and constantly having there mind crashing and resetting. This allow these vile digimon to feast on there still body at there leisure as the digimon simply have to much data in them that they living through being devour and all of them know it happening to them." Queenchessmon said

"My isn't that something." Yuuka said unaffected. "So then...shall we get to the fun part?" Yuuka asked tilting her head closing her eyes and smiling sadistically.  
"Yes. Let's begin." Queenchessmon said equally as sadistic.

Soon the Infermon spotted them as the digimon let go of the wall as they dropped to the ground as they charged toward the pair as they had there mouth open wide revealing muzzle.  
"Hell Grenade!" the Infermon said as they fire shell of destructive energy at the pair.

"Gatling Master Spark!" Yuuka called as she pointed her umbrella and rapid fire Master Sparks not only negated the attack but tore through many of the Infermon.

More Infermon appeared out of the flesh wall as they started firing there Hell Grenade attack as well.

Yuuka just kept up the assault as Queenchessmon had an idea. "Queen Stamp!" Queenchessmon invoked as she focused her power into Yuuka increasing the rate size and destructive capabilities of the Gatling Master Spark.

Yuuka attack was turning the room into smolders as the still digimon on the wall were vaporized along with the Infermon leaving only one left. As it fold it body into a cocoon and launch itself at Yuuka.

"Allow me." Queenchessmon said getting in front of Yuuka. "Heart Breaker!" The queen said sadistically as the words on her hips cam to life and impaled the incoming Infermon. Queenchessmon then lifted her Queen Stick. "Grand Cricket!" She said with a haughty laugh as she crushed the Infermon with her weapon. "What do you think?"  
"Brutal yet elegant my partner." Yuuka said

"I believe that is all of the Infermon." Queenchessmon said.  
"Now let just take a stroll." Yuuka said as both of them did just that.  
Xxxxxx  
Naruto group was walking through a massive chamber which looked like a stomach as there was a a bunch of digimon sleeping. A lot of them looked like eye ball attach to razor sharp claws. And odd being with a disturbing looking grin on there faces. But hanging in the chamber was three massive cocoon. Littering the floor of the chamber was bits of flesh and bones as Naruto though one of the severed head of a Angewomon eye blinked. Dorugamon and Ginryumon was looking at a patamon who guts was ripped open as they saw it eye blinked. Sanae, Minervamon and Renamon was staring at a LadyDevimon who looked nude except she seems frozen in place and listless. Except Renamon can tell this digimon is not moving at all but is alive. Kogasa was standing close to Palmon as something about the way the discard body parts of various digimon was creepy her out they feel like alive still. Koakuma looked ill at the room as she was standing next to Devimon as Patchouli and Wizardmon were nearby.  
"What the fuck is up with this place!" Sasuke said in a whisper.

"This is one fucked up place." Naruto said. "Still we should do something about those cocoons like Mark-san said."

"Oh do we got some new play mates?" a voice said as Naruto group all looked up as all the being in the wall were awake as there eye were shining in the darkness as they were looking down at the group. What spoke to them was a larger then usually Keramon as it had very demented looking smile on it face.

"That must be the Rookie form." Patchouli said.

"You are clever for a not human. But we are glad you came to our playground." The Keramon said.  
'This thing is twisted.' Daiyousei though in her head as looked around the thing so called playground.

"You can tell I'm not human?" Patchouli asked surprised.

"Yes you are a Magician Youkai known as Patchouli Knowledge aka the Unmoving Great Library." The Keramon said with a demented grin on it face as this shock everyone from Gensokyo.

"Okay that's a little scary that he knows that Patchouli-sama." Koakuma said.

"Why would we be scary Koakuma of the species Koakuma. Familiar of Patchouli Knowledge aka the Little Devil." The Keramon said as this shock everyone yet again.

"Okay...this is one very smart Keramon." Koakuma said.  
"What game are you playing? How do you know about us?" Cirno demanded

"That is a very good question Cirno species Ice Fairy aka Ice Fairy of Lake or some secretly call you Youkai of Ice." Keramon said with a demented grin on it face as this was creepy the fuck out of everyone.

"Eldritch Knowledge?" Patchouli asked herself aloud

"You just to trying to freak us out." Naruto said as Keramon looked at him and if anyone didn't know any better it demented grin got wider if it possible.  
"Oh hello there Uzumaki Naruto age 16, Genin of Konohagakure, Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi. Aka the Number One Unpredictable Shinobi. Parents are oh I forgot you still don't know your parents name yet. It be telling just to tell you that." Keramon said with a demented grin on it face.

"Leave him alone and tell us how you know these things!" Sasuke demanded

"Oh but someone already answer that question. Uchiha Sasuke aka the Last Uchiha who develop PTSD due to fangirlsim. Isn't that right Patchouli Knowledge." Keramon said with a demented grin on it face as it looked at the Magician Youkai.

"So. You have mental access to the Akashic Record. No wonder your demented." Patchouli said.  
"Wait...so he knows everything?" Koakuma asked causing the others to look at them.

"What you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"Inside the great expanse known as the Multi-verse there is a record of everything to happen in the past present or future of every universe. That record is called the Akashic Record." Patchouli said.

"So he knows everything about us?" Naruto asked

"Yes everything and all future events as well." Patchouli said as she was scared.

"Does that mean he knows about our plan?" Daiyousei whispered to Koakuma.

"Yes I do know about your plan." Keramon said.

"Oh no. Mark-san is in danger!" Naruto said.

"You don't have to worry this will be the first of many of our encounter. Plus your friends going to be dealing with the two people that brought you here. Actually your girlfriend will be very vicious oh I think I said to much!" Keramon said with a very demented giggle as it was covering it mouth as they can see the clearly insane digimon giggling.

"Wait what?" Naruto said.  
"Don't try to get more information out of him. His form of dementedness is knowin he has all the info and will only give us what he wants to." Patchouli said. "We still need to take care of these cocoons so that they don't become Infermon."

"I know how this fight ended but I do love to see the performance that lead to the ending." Keramon said with a demented smile on it face as all the other Keramon and Tsumemon let go of the walls as they fell upon the group as a lot of them engulfed the LadyDevimon as all of them were glowing  
"DigiXros!" All the Keramon and Tsumemon shouted as the Demented Keramon watch on with a delighted on it face as the room was bath in a black light.

"LadyDiablomon!" odd female voice which had the voice of many in it tone said as the Black light subsided. There soon the LadyDevimon except it looked massively different. It has a normal shape to it body. The limbs are that of midnight blue color but there are fanged mouths all along the right leg and the left leg is skeletal. The right arm is also covered in these mouth with a circular mouth in the palm and it's fanged. The left arm is a mass of tentacle wrapped up that can kept on separating at will and are bladed as well as blood sucking as they were draining the body of a Patamon nearby. On her chest in between her large breasts is one more large fanged mouth. The outfit was a little bit disgusting on her what her body looked like as she had black heel's sandals, a pair of black fishnet stockings with tears on the right one for the mouths, black leather panties, dancer brassiere with bells and charms on it with no middle front strap so the mouth can open, long black glove on the right arm with holes cut open for the mouths and a dancer's veil. She has long crimson hair and her bangs cover her eyes.  
"What in the world is that thing!" Fairimon said in disgust as Keramon just looked on with a demented smile on his face.

"The most twisted thing I have ever seen." Leomon X said

"What in the world is DigiXros?" Naruto asked as he heard those Keramon and Tsumemon say that before they became that thing.

"It a process of several digimon fusing together to become stronger. It different from DNA Digivolution as lot of times in DigiXros the resulting digimon either get a power or enhancement or in this case become something else entirely" Leomon X said as he took his sword out as everyone took notice that tentacles separated from her arm showing them the bladed side.  
"Tentablade!" LadyDiablomon said in the voice of many as it sent all of those blades at the group.

"Oh fuck! Dodge!" Sasuke said as everyone dodged. Sasuke then ran through a series of signs as lightning appeared in his hand.  
"All of us need to attack if possible for this one. Follow Sasuke's lead!" Naruto ordered just as Sasuke took off toward Ladydiablomon.

"Chidori!" Saskue shouted as he thrust his lightning covered hand forward, but the Ladydiablomon just grab him by the head effortless as she slam him to the ground.

"Now!" Sasuke yelled as a large amount of Naruto jumped up with Rasengan in hand.

The Narutos charged down with a loud roar as the Rasengan hit the Ladydiablomon forcing her to let go of Sasuke who still held his Chidori.  
"Drop dead!" Sasuke roared as his attack hit home on Ladydiablomon's stomach.

Ladydiablomon stepped back but the hole in her stomach recovered immediately but she still looked pained. "You dare..mar my beautiful body?" She asked in a voice that seemed familiar to Naruto causing his blood to run cold.  
"Kaa-san?" Naruto asked more to himself than to the Digimon.

"Death Screech!" The Eldritch Digimon called as the mouth on her chest breathed in before shooting a purple beam as it screamed.

"Boujinha!" Ginryumon said as he appeared before Naruto and block the attack as he was taking damage as he was being push back but Dorugamon push against him to make sure he didn't get push back more.

"Anyone have a plan?" Daiyousei asked

"Kogasa and Naruto D-Device are glowing!" Cirno said.

"Here we go again." Cirno said

"Palmon Digivolve into!" Palmon said as she transform into Togemon.  
"Togemon!" Togemon shouted as she quickly punch LadyDiablomon right in face knocking her veil off. But her bang still covered her face.  
Dorugamon Digivolve into!" Dorugamon roared as he emitted a light from his red crystal as it enveloped his body. His body soon became massive as he had Red and White fur growing out of his body as he grew massive wings as golden hook appeared on his wings. His neck elongated as he had a metal sword like horn appear on his head as he had a golden spear on his tail.  
"Dorugurenmon!" Dorugurenmon shouted as he was massive as he easily tower over LadyDiablomon.  
"Ginryumon Digivolve into!" Ginryumon shouted as he emitted a light from his red crystal as it enveloped his body. His body soon grew to be exactly like a Asian dragon to the exact details as he was black and gold in color. He was holding a green orb in his right dragons claw and a red orb in his left dragon claw.  
"Hisyaryumon!" Hisyaryumon roared!

Keramon just have that same demented grin on his face except much wider.

Ladydiablomon looked up as the pangs moved out of her face and to the horror of Naruto they all looked into the face of Uzumaki Kushina. "I will kill you. Viral Katana!" A purple blade made out of pure viral energy appeared in Ladydiablmon's right hand.

"Metal Meteor!" Dorugurenmon shouted as he release a metal sphere ten times bigger then his body as LadyDiablomon just slice the sphere in half as suddenly Hisyaryumon appeared right before as the dragon then glowed.  
"Seiryūjin!" Hisyaryumon said as he transform into a giant sword as he slice into LadyDiablomon body.

"Damn...not bad." Ladydiablmon said in a friendlier tone of voice. "For fuck's sake you have some strong Digimon Naruto."

"Okay this is getting weird and Naruto looks shock." Sanae said.

"Kaa-san?" Naruto asked.  
"No it's Tsunade, of course it's me...or at least now it is." Kushina said from inside the Ladydiablomon.

Keramon just watch on silently with a demented grin on it face.

"But how?" Naruto asked.  
"I actually don't know...maybe this place is so twisted that it pulled me out of death and fused me in the DigiXros." Kushina said. "And I have to tell you being killed with a sharp object twice...once was bad enough."

"I'm sorry Kaa-san." Naruto said.  
"It's fine, Sochi. I'll always be in your heart. You know that. Besides would you want me back in this hideous body?" Kushina joked as she turned to data. "Good bye, Sochi. I'm proud of you."

"I so sorry Naruto." Sasuke said as Naruto had tears coming down his eyes. He couldn't believe he killed his mother. She came back only for him to take her life away. Naruto looked up with a glare at The Keramon except oddly he wasn't there and the three cocoon looking massively swollen. Actually if one were to take notice they didn't look like digimon at all.  
"Oh that was such a wonderful performance! Just like I saw it as well. You follow that stunning performance beautifully." Keramon said as everyone can hear his demented giggling from everywhere now.

"I'm going to Rasengan that bastard into oblivion but we better look for Mark-san's group first." Naruto said

Soon the three cocoon rupture drenching the group in blood and body parts of various digimon. Everyone was covered in it.

"This is disgusting." Cirno said

"This digimon is demented." Dorugurenmon said as everyone made there way through the body parts.  
Xxxxxx  
Hinata group was slowly making there way as Hinata mange to find a control room as she went inside of it to see where the exit would be. Everyone else was standing outside of the control room. As suddenly everything in the hallway was starting to become cold.

"Why is it cold all of a sudden?' Hinata asked

"That would us little miss." a voice said as Hinata turn around as Lunamon and D'arcmon were in the control room with her as she see a white colored version of Devimon standing before her.  
"A IceDevimon." D'arcmon said as she prepared her sword.

"Well fuck. Careful these guys are fucked up psycho." Mark said.

There was another IceDevimon as it was standing before the group that was outside of the control room. Plus Mai and Suzu was there as well.  
"We finally caught up with the push over group." Mai said.

"Dammit." Mark said. No one saw that a small dark circle had formed right next to Hinata.

"We came here for Lulu." Suzu said.  
"I not going to let you take Naruto little sister." Hinata said as she didn't took notice of the dark circle as she step into it.

The circle began to glow purple as some of Mark's evil aura escaped from him and entered Hinata turning her sclera black as her outfit morphed into silver armored boots, black miniskirt with two lavender crisscrossing belts with black feathered wing belt buckles, black tube top with a purple long scale mail long coat, black fingerless armored gloves, and a black feathered wing burette. Around her was the same evil aura that Mark would exude.

"Lunamon Digivolve into!" Lunamon said as she felt a odd power going through Hinata D-Device. As she digivolve into Lekismon.  
Lekismon!" Lekismon said.

"What happened to the Hyuuga bitch?" Mai asked.  
"Nightmare Energy? How...did...I do that?" Mark asked.

"You two always torment me." Hinata said in a very cold voice as she was glaring at the two Fangirls.

"Everyone be careful...I think Hinata's been infected with Nightmare Energy." Mark said.

"I not going to be afrai..." Mai didn't say anymore as Hinata had half of her head in the palm of her hand as blood was erupting out of body as it dropped to the ground.

"What the-" Lulu asked.  
"Nightmare Energy is a very powerful dark force, created from the collected nightmares from every living being." Mark said.  
"Master...may I kill the other one as well?" Hinata asked glancing at Mark. Mark was surprised but looked down at Lulu.  
"Make it painful." Mark said.

"Dark Moon Kick!" Lekismon shouted as she jumped through IceDevimon head knocking his head clean off.  
"What in the world!" the other IceDevimon said in shock as D'arcmon was holding something. That something was his arm.  
"Ho..." IceDevimon stopped talking as he fell to pieces.

"You didn't pay attention." D'arcmon said

"You stay away from me!" Suzu said as Hinata appear right beside her and punch her right in the stomach hard as she vomit up a whole lot of blood. Suzu try to run away from Hinata but Hinata just made a spear of darkness as she threw it piercing right through Suzu leg as she fell to the ground.

"Mercy!" Suzu shouted.  
"May Kami have mercy on you for I have none." Hinata said. "Nightmare Lion Fist." A black chakra lion formed around Hinata's right hand before she rammed it through Suzu's chest and tore out her heart.

"Okay...now to get that Nightmare Energy out of her." Mark said

"Why should have this wonderful feeling out of me?" Hinata asked as Mark face on the TV just had a grim look.  
"Oh this is bad." Mark simply said.

The pod's screen began to break as Mark's hand came out and touched Hinata's head as the energy flowed from out of her into him. "There...we go..." Mark breathed heavily.

"Some one patch this pod up quickly!" Blanc said as the bar was now trying almost to black zone as Mark was sleeping back to unconscious as doing that cause more strain on his body as Noire seal the hole up as Mark vital return to the red area.

"Seriously?" Mark asked. "I can survive without this thing at this point."

"Yeah except by that little action of yours almost cause you to go into the black zone so there is something that causing you to go almost right to the black zone." Blanc said as she check on Naruto vital and try to see why it not going to green which would allow the pod to release him. She then found something odd.  
"Eh Mark I though we might have a slight problem." Blanc said as she was picking up the reading if it was accurate.

"What?" Mark asked irritated.

"It seems when you broke the pod briefly it scanned you to see if you were fit to let go. And it discovered something that Lucemon did to your soul and it trying to fix it. This would explain why you vital quickly dropped." Blanc said as Mark knew that Lucemon cracked his soul.  
"I know he cracked my soul." Mark said.  
"It not just that it found something else which is a serious condition for Digimon. You know about some digimon have attacks that affect the souls and fighting spirit of there target right.' Blanc asked.

"But I'm a human!" Mark said angrily

"It saying here you actually half human." Blanc said as Mark was completely shock.

"No I'm not! My DNA is unchanged! I've had it tested!" Mark said as his evil aura was starting to break the pod.

"When did you had it tested." Blanc simply asked.

"Two months ago. I didn't leave my tower often but the tests were always an exception. I would rather die than be anything other than full human!" Mark roared

"Well it seems Lucemon might be the cause of this problem then. He did something to you that all I got to say. He did something no other digimon would do to any other being." Blanc said as tears were coming down her eye as she couldn't believe Lucemon was this twisted enough to do to that to someone.

"Tell me or I will reinfect Hinata and order her to kill you." Mark snarled. He was not in a good mood being imprisoned

"He forcefully turn you into a Bio-Hybrid. It must have happen during his attack on you. He might have slip something into his attack which converted half of your DNA into Digital Data. Your DNA now has Digital DNA in it. He basically experimented on you without you knowing it." Blanc said as she type in some command as she was going to let Mark out she just can't stand it to see him imprison.  
"But there was a match to the Digital DNA. I thinking Lucemon inject you with this DNA as a insult toward you. It the Digital DNA of Decreased Olympus XII member Mervamon." Blanc said as the pod open up as Mark was not connected to the life support anymore but he looked shock. Tears were coming down his eye as he realized what Lucemon did to Mervamon data. Byakuren approached him as she hugged him.

"Get off." Mark said as he grabbed his sword and pushed Byakuren away. "I wasn't joking. I will not tolerate life as anything but a human. I made a Death Vow on it when Mother saved me from the Nightmares."

"You're really going to kill yourself?" Hinata asked as Mark put his sword to his neck.  
"It's compulsory. Death Vows are binding and will be done no matter what." Mark said

"Then you have to kill me as well." Byakuren said as Mark looked at her shock.

"Why?" Mark asked

"Because I wouldn't be able to live without you." Byakuren simply said.

"Fine." Mark said pointing his sword at Byakuren.

"You stop it Mark I not going to let both of you two kill us!" Venusmon shouted as Olive pick both of them on the head as Mark impulse to kill himself was gone.  
"I can't believe you actually would go through that." Yuuka said as she arrived on the scene as everyone else was arriving as well.

"Mother don't be so surprised. You know I'm going to die anyway." Mark said as parts of his body started to open and bleed.  
"Dammit. The Death Vow!" Yuuka said. "He can't be saved."

"Actually your Death Vow is invalid." Daiyousei said in disturbingly adult voice as she was glowing.

"Why?" Mark asked angry he wasn't dying.

"Because your Death Vow was made with a illogical outcome. Since you wasn't going to be human either way even if you didn't came to the Digital World." Daiyousei said in a disturbing adult tone of voice.  
"Daiyousei-chan what wrong with you and why you glowing?" Cirno asked very concern for her friend. As Daiyousei grew into a adult women with Golden wings and wearing a regal dress and outfit. She also had F-cup size breast.  
"She is a Fae!" Yuuka said in shock.

"Better get explaining. This sword is cold iron and you die pretty damn easily to the stuff." Mark threatened.

"I'm a Fae that govern Life and Death including Life Vows and Death Vows. When you made that Death Vow. You didn't count on the factors of your vow." Daiyousei said as she was not concern with the sword.  
"What?" Mark asked.  
"It better to show you." Daiyousei said as she made a sphere in her hand as it started showing everyone Mark life right when he make his vow.  
"A human that always stay nearby Youkai eventually turn into a Youkai just like one of Byakuren Disciple did." Daiyousei said as it started showing Mark life if he didn't came to the Digital World. Everything turn out normal no major events. Then when Mark had a accident that actually would normally killed a human as a wooden pole threw one stomach would do that. He live thought it. He then killed himself. Except Yuuka find his body and cradle it as she had a break heart. It then show Yuuka future the Sunflower Field wilted away as Yuuka died from a broken heart.  
"Even in the Digital World you eventually would have turn into something." Daiyousei said as it show Mark alone by himself as he was digivolve into Fenrirmon except oddly he didn't turn back. Mark then proceed to kill himself. It then show lives of the Digital Inhabit that were affected by Mark death. All of them depress and Magnamon X becoming a depress drunk. Queenchessmon living depress at the lost of her friend.  
"This is also happen if you were to kill yourself right now." Daiyousei said as it show the future of the group. There was just bodies everywhere.  
"Why they all dead!" Mark asked shock.

"I'm not important to anything!" Mark said.

"It because of your death which cause Lucemon to appear before the group. And he then proceed to slaughter all of the males before wounding the female badly. Then rape them all to death. I even felt it when I experience it. But the worst that will happen to Byakuren even if you did kill her right now." Daiyousei as Mark looked shock when Daiyousei said that what the worst can happen to Byakuren.

"Tell me." Mark said.

"Lucemon brought Byakuren back to life through the help of some twisted dark ritual that destroy all of the Primary Villages as it require a lot of innocent souls. He then would turn her into his personal sex slave. Constantly raping her, defiling her. Killing her and bring her back to life each time. Until her mind breaks. But she will constantly calling your name even as Lucemon made other digimon rape her and humans." Daiyousei said as tears were coming down Mark eyes.

"Dammit...damn that Lucemon...not only does he defile me but that?" Mark muttered as his evil aura became stronger to the point that a ghostly image appeared behind him.  
"Leave it to you to defy even his experimentation." The image said. Mark turned and saw his dead lover Mervamon.

"You purged yourself." Mervamon said.  
"Wait...how did he do that? He can't just change his DNA!" Blanc said.  
"He can but only under the circumstance that he absorbs. Mark is human yet not human still." Mervamon said

"I'm confused here." Mark said.  
"Mark you posses the power of Nightmares...you are a Living Nightmare in the strictest sense of the word. Your DNA says human but I suspect you haven't been for some time but your power has been keeping you human according to your wishes." Mervamon explained

"You have the power of dreams." Daiyousei said as Cirno just looked at her.  
"Are you still the same?" Cirno asked as Daiyousei just looked down at her friend.  
"Don't worry Cirno-chan my love I always be with you." Daiyousei said as Cirno became confuse.

"Well...just the bad ones and the darker ones." Mervamon said.  
"Nightmaremon...It's why my more powerful Digivolution looks like me...it is me...as something some one fears in their dreams." Mark said. "So I'm not human...nor am I Youkai...I am a Nightmare given flesh...which means...Mark Frey died that day fifteen years ago."

"No he didn't...he's right here." Yuuka said. "Still the young man I raised to fall in love with."  
"Still the man I love with all of my heart." Byakuren said. "And even though you are Nightmare...then allow me to be your Dream on those lonely sleepless nights."

"Still...I've been living a lie...going to need to accept that." Mark said

"Still why would a Fae help out even one that govern Life and Death including Life Vow and Death Vow." Yuuka asked Daiyousei.  
"Because Cirno-chan and Byakuren-chan would be sad." Daiyousei said.

"Still too good to be true. Your race was hunted down because you always demand a price far higher than the service." Mark said. "And no way in hell am I handing over my first born." Mark said

"I not asking for any price since my beloved would have been sad. Since my beloved did save me." Daiyousei said as she looked at Cirno lovingly.

"You say that but if you bring this over my head you will be getting a cold iron sword through the stomach." Mark said

"She is a odd Fae. She looking at a Fairy so lovingly like a wife look at her husband. Daiyousei what did Cirno save you far?" Yuuka asked as Fae always look down on Fairies. Actually one can say Fae treat Fairy like slaves or pets. But Daiyousei from the interaction she remember from Gensokyo. Daiyousei never did that to Cirno. She always doted on her and protect her. Actually one can say Daiyousei looked like she was in love with Cirno.

"True. Since normally such a look is impossible for your heartless kind." Mark said. "What did the Ice Fairy do?"

"Cirno-chan save me from my loneliness and several human that were going to rape me." Daiyousei said as Cirno had a look of realization.  
"I remember you now." Cirno said as he got a good look at Daiyousei as the Fae looked at the Ice Fairy.  
"Yes I remember you coming across my place as I just secluded myself from everyone since other Fae don't even like me since what I govern." Daiyousei.

"Well yeah. Not even Mab would be a fan of you." Mark said. "Titania maybe."  
"Still it should be impossible for a Fae to feel any form of love that isn't cruel." Yuuka said. "You don't even have a concept of good and evil since your kind are the worst rapists of all."

"That is true. My kind is known as the worst rapists of all. But I did secluded myself but Cirno just keep coming into my life. I was getting use to being alone when Cirno just bragged into my home." Daiyousei said  
"Normally I just chase away any of the fairy that come into my home since normally my home get invade by zombie fairy. But Cirno was different." Daiyousei said.

"Surprised you didn't just kill her." Mark said.  
"Are Fae really that bad?" Hinata asked.  
"Hinata...Fae don't give a fuck about anyone but themselves. They don't believe in good or evil because they are incapable of comprehending it so they just say fuck everyone can die for my amusement. Fae rape because it is more fun to watch humans struggle than to have a willing partner and they create drugs to give to humans to watch their reactions. Pretty much...trusting a Fae will lead to knife in your back, a blind fold over your eyes and a push over a cliff into spikes." Mark said. "Which means don't trust a damn word Daiyousei says from here on out. She'll probably side with Lucemon."

"You know Mark you being unreasonable. She in fact save your life without asking anything in return. Hell she could have just watch you kill yourself. But she stopped you from completely your death vow because she though that Byakuren and Cirno will be sad." Naruto said.

"I don't know why. I know your right but I can't trust her." Mark said.  
"You were an infant but you remember." Daiyousei said. "He has a good reason to be cautious of me. I killed his biological parents." Daiyousei braced herself for Mark's sword he didn't move. He gave her an expected look. "It wasn't on purpose...they owed me a price and didn't want to pay."  
"What did they owe?" Mark asked.  
"I...wanted...to be your big sister." Daiyousei said. "I just wanted to experience family life...they refused so my power...killed them...I ran after that."

"But I felt so ashamed for what my powers did and for running away as well." Daiyousei said as tears came down her cheek. Yuuka was actually shock a Fae was actually crying right before her.

"This is...impossible!" Yuuka said. "Fae have no remorse!" Mark walked up to Daiyousei and rammed his sword into the ground before hugging her.  
"Stupid big sister." Mark said.

"You mean-" Daiyousei started.  
"Yeah. I'm fine with it." Mark said letting her go.

"Thank you for saying that." Daiyousei said as tears were coming down her eye as she looked at Cirno.  
"But I should finish my tale. When Cirno first came in to my life or more accurately bragged into my life. I try to scary her away by telling her I was dangerous being that should be left alone. But Cirno just told me one word that she always say." Daiyousei said.  
"I'm the strongest why should I be afraid of a lonely person." Cirno said as she remember the words she said to Daiyousei.

"Sounds about right." Sanae said.

"When she said those words I knew she wasn't going to be out of my life. As she kept on coming back no matter what barrier I put. She somehow find weird and impossible way to get in. Eventually I grew fond of her constant visit so I stopped trying to block her. So she constantly visit me until one day." Daiyousei said.  
"Those bad men came." Cirno said.

"What? Hunters?" Mark asked

"Worst they were hunters hired by my twin sister. The one that govern over Rape and Slavery." Daiyousei said.

"Twin sister?" Everyone said at once.  
"Yes Akuyousei she govern Slavery and Rape. She sent those hunters after me. They beat down and tied up Cirno as they were going to sell her to my sister. But I begged them not to do so I offered myself to them." Daiyousei said as tears came down her face as Cirno remember that but.  
"But I stopped those bad men before they can do anything to Daiyousei." Cirno said.

"Good thing too. You'd fetch a high price to the right buyer." Mark said.

"Cirno frozen them solid as it was winter a Youkai name Letty Whiterock came along and offer to get rid of the frozen bodies. I ask her why she doing that. She said you a friend of Cirno and that is a good enough reason." Daiyousei said.  
"I soon kept a eye on all of the other fairy since I didn't know if my sister would make off with them and sell them into slavery. Those fairy eventually became my closet friends. But I then encounter my sister who manage to capture Cirno and her friends." Daiyousei said.  
"She was twisted." Cirno said as she remember that incident.  
"That she was I confronted her and we fought as a portal open up and I manage to push my sister in there hoping where ever that portal took him would get her killed but my worst fears have been concern meeting that Sakura girl." Daiyousei said as Mark had a expression on his face as he know what Daiyousei means.

"So...the horrid bitch is a changeling is she?" Mark asked.  
"A what?" Naruto asked.  
"The bastard child of a human and a Fae." Mark said.

"So...does that make her Daiyousei's niece?" Sasuke asked

"Yes it does make her my niece." Daiyousei said.

"Sorry but we have to kill her." Mark said. "I know by extension she's my cousin but still...she needs killing."

"That I can agree on plus she is every bit as twisted as her mother. But this worries me since that mean my sister is on your world Naruto." Daiyousei said.

"True. Still we can deal with that when it comes to it." Naruto said.

"Why do all of you smell!" Noire commented as she was finding that stench horrible as she looked at Naruto group.

"We ran into a Keramon that knows everything and he tricked us with fake Chysalimon filled with body parts." Patchouli said

"How in the world a Keramon did that?" Mark asked a bit confuse.

"Eldritch Knowledge." Patchouli said.  
"Ah. Well fuck. Did you kill him?" Mark asked.  
"He escaped." Cirno said.

"Naruto you looked upset about something?" Mark asked as he took notice Naruto looked upset.

"I just killed my Kaa-san." Naruto said. "A bunch of Digimon performed a DigiXros with a Ladydevimon's corpse and somehow my Kaa-san's soul was inside it."

"I believe the Keramon knew that was going to happen." Patchouli Knowledge.

"He pretty much said so." Koakuma said.  
"Yeah. He did." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun how are you feeling about this?" Hinata asked as she hugged Naruto.

"It hurts but I will get my revenge on that Keramon." Naruto said.

"You know he said the most oddest thing though. Something about girlfriend." Naruto commented.

"Speaking of which that reminds me of something." Mark said. "Mother earlier Hinata stepped into a black circle and absorbed some of my Nightmare Energy and it transformed her and she referred to me as Master...ideas?" Yuuka thought for a moment before looking at Mark.  
"If I had to guess you were summoning a Servant to protect you and Hinata entered the circle and temporarily became your Servant until you reabsorbed the Nightmare Energy." Yuuka explained.

"What would have happened if he hadn't of reabsorbed his power?" Hinata asked.  
"Eventually it would have been permanent. You would forever be Mark's Servant and Protector. I assume you had a high off the power?" Yuuka asked.

"I believe." Hinata said as she actually what to track down Naruto and just kiss him when that power was overflowing through her.

"It means you're auras are drawn to each other. This is not a romantic connection but that his pure evil soul and your pure soul resonate highly with each other meaning that you won't reject his power and it will make you immensely more powerful. However it is like a drug. If you allow him to do it more often you will become addicted or worse, your life will become dependent on the power. I won't say not to make use of this but do so sparingly." Yuuka explained.

"I not going to try and do that on purpose since this was just a accident that happen. Plus I never what to be a addicted it be inelegant." Hinata said as Yuuka just smiled at her.

"Still is just Hinata that resonates with my evil or can others?" Mark asked. "I guess I better get a hang of my powers." Mark then focused on his palm as Nightmare Energy formed. He swept it around the others until he got to Byakuren and the energy pulled toward her. "Guess that means I resonate with her too." Mark continued to sweep as the energy began to pull to Cirno as well as Sanae. Mark then made it back to Yuuka and it pulled to her as well. "So five people who I resonate with."

"I don't think we need a power high Sanae." Minervamon said

"That is true." Sanae said.  
"I already the strongest!" Cirno proudly said from Daiyousei lap.

"Bet you couldn't beat me." Mark taunted. "Any way let's get out of this hell."

The group soon got up and left as they found the exit of the prison but it was block. But luckily with Naruto digimon in there Ultimate Level state they reduce block to rubble as they started going down the dangerous path.  
Xxxxxx  
Meanwhile in unknown location Sakura was over looking her group of fangirls as all of them were just milling about as she was waiting for the scouts that she sent to check on Naruto group to come back. They were actually taking a fair large amount of time. Soon a Phantomon appear right before her.  
"Bad news Buchou the Mai, Suzu and there IceDevimon were killed." Phantomon said.

"What? How?" Sakura asked

"Hinata did it. Her digimon killed the IceDevimon. But Hinata killed Mai and Suzu after being overtaken by some weird power." Phantomon said as someone walked into the room and up to Sakura as pink hair girl took notice of her. The women look exactly like Daiyousei Fae form except the fact her hair was pink. She also hid her wings.  
"What is wrong daughter?" Akuyousei asked her daughter.

"Two of my members were killed by that pushover Hyuuga bitch!" Sakura said

"How did this pushover killed them." Akuyousei asked the Phantomon as the digimon just plain find the mother and daughter creepy for some odd reason.

"Some dark power entered her and made her extremely powerful." The Phantomon said. "I believe they called it Nightmare Energy."

"Oh someone has Nightmare Energy." Akuyousei said.

"What's Nightmare Energy?" Sakura asked

"It's a power that hasn't been used in such a long time. IT's actually comforting that such evil still exists." Akuyousei said.

"It is mother?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Who used the Nightmare Energy?" Akuyousei asked.  
"The male that injured your daughter." Phantomon said.  
"I want him captured and brought to me. He needs to be reminded that he is a Nightmare." Akuyousei said with a smirk.

"What about our sex toy problem? The girls are getting frustrated already." Sakura asked as Akuyousei just smirked at her daughter.

"We get them both but we shouldn't be greedy. Besides if we get the male they'll have a real male to play with too." Akuyousei said

"But I just realized what happen to that boy you was training. That Naruto Uzumaki you do know what he has in him and why I suggested it." Akuyousei said as she felt that evil energy in Naruto and she what her daughter to train him so they a have personal attack dog.

"He's been disillusioned. I doubt we can get him onto our side." Sakura said

"There always a way to get a disobedient dog to listen to you." Akuyousei said with smirk as she have a very good idea.  
"That is?" Sakura asked her mother as she does what Naruto attention on her again. Just to make herself feel good and to punish him whenever she like to. But she what Sasuke more.

"You break him and force him back under your control. Treat him like the disobedient dog he is. By giving up you letting him win and what I told you about letting a inferior being get the better of you" Akuyousei said as one can say she has a twisted smile on her.

"Then we use both Naruto and the male to make Sasuke mine!" Sakura said.  
"Exactly my daughter." Akuyousei said before kissing Sakura on the lips before slipping her tongue into her daughter's throat. The kissed for a few moments before they broke away. "Now make me proud my dear."

"I will mother!" Sakura said as she looked at the girls that milling about.  
"Girls we have several new objective!" Sakura called out as all the girls turn around and looked at there Buchou.

"Not only must we reclaim our sex doll but we need to procure Uzumaki and the strange male as well." Sakura announced.

"Why we need to procure Uzumaki and the strange male?" one of the girls asked a bit confuse about there Buchou order as Sakura just smirked as she will explain it to them.

"We need Uzumaki as an attack dog who can help us get Sasuke and let's face it the strange male is attractive so it will help to have another sex toy around." Sakura said

"We will do our best Buchou!" all of the girls said at once.

Akuyousei smiled from the shadows. "That's right my daughter capture that Nightmare for me...with him I'll finally be able to get my revenge on you little sister."

'What is up with these girl?' Ino commented to herself very quietly as she was shock that Sakura actually said that. Plus her mother was here as well. She then felt someone right close to her leg as she looked down and saw Akira.

"Something wrong?" Ino asked

"I afraid." Akira said as she remember that strange male and what he almost did to her.

"Oh right the male. From what I saw he's a decent guy, just a bit extreme." Ino said. "After all he never actually put you in danger he just knocked you out."

"That is true Akira so you don't have to be afraid. Because I will protect you if he try anything. But I do hope he gets away." a girl voice said as Ino and Akira turn around as they see a teenage girl with purple hair asymmetrical style and brown eye as she was wearing what one would call a female Japanese delinquent style look as she had D-cup size breast and had a toothpick in her mouth.  
"Ami what you over here." Ino said as she know Ami was a bully from there younger youth. Except she did change a lot when she join this club she as did prevent Lulu from getting used most of the time only when she not out sick. Plus she caught her secretly feeding Akira when the girls would punish her.

"Looking after her." Ami said

"Oh I forgot about that." Ino sheepishly said.

"It's fine." Ami said

"What do you think of this latest order." Ino asked Ami.

"I think it's pretty fucked up. No doubt Haruno's mom is the one who came up with this shit." Ami said

"You must really hate Sakura and her mother." Ino asked as she was fishing for information on what Ami think.

"Of course I do. Sure I think Sasuke is attractive and all but this club is effectively a part of the sex trade now." Ami muttered

"Explain what you mean by that?" Ino asked.

"Oh come on we had a transvestite sex toy and we even made Akira learn how to perform a blow job. And Haruno has sold some of the 'useless' members into sex slavery." Ami said

"She actually did that?" Ino said as she as that would explain why some of the members were missing. The one that got on Sakura nerve.

"Yeah! I met a couple wearing maid outfits working for a corrupt land baron...there was little point to the outfits being called clothing." Ami said

"Did you at least told Tsunade about this?" Ino asked as Ami had a disturb look.  
"No there just something seems off about her. Plus would she even believe me over her prize student." Ami said.

"You have a point there. So what are you going to do?" Ino asked

"I thinking of grabbing Akira, Rei and ditching this crazy stand. Plus taking some of the document that I secretly copy with me." Ami whispered into Ino ear.

"Need help with that?" Ino asked

"You what to join in on this plan?" Ami whispered in shock.

"I was trying to change things from within but it looks like it's a no go, so I say we join Naruto-kun's group." Ino said

"That was actually my plan. But I was going to also apologized to Naruto and Hinata for what I did to them when we were younger." Ami whispered to her as both of them didn't took notice of Rei approaching the group.

"What are you two talking about?" Rei asked

"Oh Rei your headache is gone. Anyway you remember that plan I told you about. The one you said sound crazy." Ami said to Rei.

"Yeah? What about it?" Rei asked

"Ino is joining in on the plan. We now have a fast get away from this place. Place I figure Ino would join in." Ami whispered to Rei.

"I see. Why?" Rei asked. "You helped found the club."

"It's no longer a club but...something twisted." Ino said

"I can agree about that and I so use to like raising money for the club." Rei said.

"What happened?" Ino asked

"Well my vision are starting to get well violent plus seeing them act like this is just plain disturbing it like something is controlling them or something brought out there inner darkness." Rei commented.  
When should we bring in Hebihime?

"They also brought in this new girl in. Who is called Hebihime. I believe she Orochimaru daughter." Rei said.

"Is she as twisted as him?" Ino asked

"No she actually very nice girl." Rei replied.

"So we need to get her out of here too before she ends up a sex slave too." Ami said

"Let get her then but we have to be very careful about it. We don't what the others to know." Ino said.

"Right. After all who knows what they will do to us or worse Akira." Ami said

"So when we start the plan?" Rei asked.

"Tonight." Ino said

Xxxxx  
It was night time as Ino group was making there way to what one would say is princess suite for the Sasuke Fan Club newest guest. Ino and Ami were rapidly approaching the suite as they see what they guess is the guest digimon. It appear to look like a Medieval Knight wearing a red and white armor with a long flowing red cape and was holding a halberd.  
"What digimon is that?" Ino asked as that didn't look like any of the Fan Club digimon.  
"We can just ask him." Ami said as both of the girls approached the digimon who was standing guard outside the door.

"Excuse me but what kind of Digimon are you?" Ino asked

The knight then took notice of the two girls as it turn around. He then got a good look at the two girls before him.  
"My name is MedievalDukemon. I'm the personal guard of the fair maiden Hebihime." MedievalDukemon answered Ino question.

"I see. I know it's sudden but we want to talk to your Tamer." Ino said

"Why do you what to disturb my fair lady of her nape time." MedievalDukemon asked as he didn't quite trust most of these girls.

"What wrong MedievalDukemon?" a girl voice asked as the door open up as it show a girl with very pale skin and yellow snake like eye as she was wearing a sleeping gown as she had F-cup size breast. The girl looked very sleepily.  
'Damn she big as Hinata!" Ino thought in her head.

"Hebihime-san right?" Ami asked

"Yeah my name is Hebihime why you out here are you guy going to be telling me who this Prince Sasuke is then?" Hebihime said as she was sleepily still.

"May we come in?" Ino asked

"Sure you can." Hebihime said as she then looked at MedievalDukemon.  
"MedievalDukemon you can let them in." Hebihime said to her digimon.  
"I understand milady." MedievalDukemon said as he stand aside as the girls went into Hebihime room which actually looks like a princess room.

"Wow. Nice digs." Ami said. "Anyway listen, not much time but we need to leave here tonight."

"Why do we need to leave? I though you girl were going to bring this Prince Sasuke you all been talking about?" Hebihime asked as she was bit confuse on this whole situation.

"This used to be an innocent fangirl club but it's been twisted." Ino said

"Explain please?" Hebihime said as she know the girls have present themselves as a Fan Club of Sasuke and she know her father talk about this boy a lot so she what to meet him.

"Girls have been groomed into sexual labor in this club." Ami said bluntly

"Milady you should leave? If what the maiden say is true they might plan on making you unfit for marriage as you say." MedievalDukemon voice can be heard from the outside of the door as Hebihime had a shock look on her face from the review of this is not a innocent fan club but a sex club!

"We're sorry to suddenly spring this but we are getting out of here tonight and we wanted to bring you along." Ino said

"Where will you be going then?" Hebihime asked as she try to put on a regal tone of voice.

"Black Sand Paradise. The group that Sasuke-kun and his friends are in are going that way including some one they both want to capture and fear." Ino said

"I will go with you then. MedievalDukemon come in." Hebihime said with a order as the Knight digimon came into the room.  
"You called milady." MedievalDukemon said as he bow to his tamer.  
"We are going with these two girls. I going to change into my clothes right now." Hebihime said as she went into a closet as in five minute she came out wearing a regal kimono and somehow her breast shrink as well.  
'She must be using a damn good chest bandage.' Ino commented.  
"I'm ready to go." Hebihime said as MedievalDukemon picked her up. Soon the girls and digimon left Hebihime room as they soon were outside as they see the others on standing in the palm of the hand of a very big Garudamon.

"Hurry! I had to knock out Akira because of her...mental state." Rei said

"What Akira try to do?" Ami said as she got on to a palm as she stood next to her digimon partner who looked like a hero of justice as he was try like someone from a Super Sentai show or Kamen Rider. He had a huge red muffler wrapped around his neck. This is Justimon.

"She tried to get into my panties again." Rei said. "Don't forget what life in the club has done to her."

"Yeah that why we taking her with us. So they don't start trying to us her as Sex Doll replacement." Ami said.  
"I won't those bitches get close to Akira!" BlackXV-mon said

"They won't...listen I know you may not like it but you do know who we are going to right?" Ino asked the young girl's partner.

"Yes the men that made Akira afraid even more." BlackXVmon replied.

"You know he isn't a bad person." Ino said. "He never actually harmed her."

"I know that. It just that Akira state of mind is what I worried about." BlackXVmon said as Justimon was looking off into the distance.  
"I think that emotionless girl Kim is wandering around the area." Justimon commented as he spotted Kim wandering around she wasn't face the group direction and seem to be going else were most likely to her digimon.

"I think being around him and the others will do her good." Ino said

"Or make her worst but it just the risk we have to take. It not easy healing someone of a mental trauma that Akira has." Rei said.  
"We should get moving before someone comes out of that complex and spot us. Kim is most likely just ignoring us or doesn't know we here." Justimon said as he was keeping a eye on Kim as he can spot her off in the distance. She still was walking to part unknown as he looked at her direction she going and seeing a shut down giant mecha Tyranomon type digimon with a huge cannon on it back. It was rust colored as well. This was RustTyrannomon.  
"She going for her digimon that all I can tell." Justimon reported.

"Right. Let's go Garudamon." Ino said

"Okay then." Garudamon said in female tone of voice as she speard her wings wide open and took off into the sky. Bird Man Digimon kept on flying as all of them were heading toward Black Sand Paradise. They didn't took notice that Kim looked back as the very anorexic girl looked at the bird digimon taking off.  
"It is none of my business." Kim commented in her emotionless tone of voice as she walked up to RustTyrannomon as she brought out her D-Device as it show screen full of different Cyborg and Robot Digimon.  
"You need a upgrade, your cannon is not accurate enough." Kim said in a emotionless tone of voice as the screen came upon a digimon simply labeled Chaosdramon X.  
"This will do." Kim emotionless said as she press a button on her D-Device as RustTyrannomon awaken.  
"What is your command." RustTyrannomon asked his Tamer in the same emotionless tone of voice as her.  
"We will be getting you a upgrade by hunting down a Chaosdramon X." Kim said.  
"Acknowledge." RustTyrannomon said as Kim jump on top of it head as it brought it entire body up as it tower over the complex.  
"Should I destroy the complex?" RustTyrannomon asked.  
"No they are a client we just going to get better equipment for any mission the client hire us for." Kim said in a emotionless tone of voice as RustTyrannomon walked away into parts unknown.

Giratina Zero: This one got kinda crazy huh? Hope you enjoyed it

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well here it is and Naruto accidentally killed his mother a second time. All because of that demented Keramon. One can say this was a very dark chapter with what theme of it was. Also Mark is still out of commission. Plus Daiyousei is actually a Fae. Sakura mother aka Daiyousei twin sister is in the Digital World. Also Sakura is actually a Changeling. Plus lets hope Akira recover her mental health.

Thank you very much Giratina Zero for helping out massively with this chapter. Also for beta reading the chapter as well. You are the best buddy ever.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto that is own by Kishimoto. Also don't own Touhou Project that own by ZUN. Also don't own Digimon that is own by Bandai. Also don't own Mark Frey and Fenrirmon that own by Giratina Zero. Kim is own by Sleepless Demon.

Naruto and several people from his world and a unknown world got suck into a bright light. They soon found themselves in a mysterious world known as the Digital World. Where they meet strange being known as Digimon. Rated M for mature things.

Naruto: Digital Adventure

Chapter 6: Relaxation and Revelations

Naruto merry band of adventurer were walking through a valley as they manage to get out of the prison area. They manage to pick up a Blue Screened Marineangemon along the way. It looked like it was freshly just got blue screened as well. Hanabi brought the frozen digimon along as Hinata ran a analyzer on the Marineangemon.  
"Okay it freshly evolved from a Picthimon." Hinata said as she show Marineangemon previous digivolve form as it wasn't some scary ultimate but a very smaller adorable baby type digimon that look like microbe sea life. The group was also walking at a slow pace as they were worried about Mark condition as he did accidentally end up bleeding again not that long ago. So they place the Marineangemon on top of Naruto head.  
"Why in the world you brought it along." Mark said as he then looked at Hanabi.

"Why not? It needed our help." Hanabi said. Mark only shrugged before staggering slightly. His body was still recovering and his motor functions had been screwed up due to the pod.

"I think we rush you out of the pod to quickly." Noire said as they kind of did a rush job on letting him out which he was going to let himself off in a extreme way that would have damage his body more. But what she can tell Mark limbs go in different direction that he was trying to make his body go. Basically even if he did that purge one can say his motor control is fucked up now. He can move at least but handling a sword or weapon which require good hand eye coordination will take a bit longer.  
"Don't worry about that he just have to grin and bear it." Yuuka said as the group kept on walking while Hinata was looking at the laptop as she was marking features on the map.  
"What you doing Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as the Marineangemon was still on his head as no one quite took notice there appear to be a tiny human on there. But the group wasn't pay attention to it as they didn't took notice of it.

"For now anyway. Once we rest for the night and I can enter a Healing Sleep I should be fine." Mark said. "Or at least regain my motor control."

"Yeah we been walking for a long while and it nighttime right now so let find a safe location to rest." Naruto said as he looked around with the Marineangemon on his head as he spotted a abandon house.

"How about that house?" Naruto asked.  
"Better than nothing." Queenchessmon said

The group soon enter the house as one can see a whole layer of dust was covering the place including very large webs. Naruto and Kogasa Digimon had to stay outside due to the fact how big they are.  
"Don't worry Dorugurenmon everything going to be alright." Naruto told his digimon as he looked at Hisyaryumon.  
"Just keep a eye on things out here." Naruto told Hisyaryumon.  
"I sorry Togemon that you can't fit in the house.  
"It alright." Togemon said.

"We should clean a little before settling down." Byakuren said. "Except you Mark. You find a chair to sit down in." Mark groaned, hating being treated like an invalid but did as she asked

The group soon started cleaning up the place as they made the house more presentable. But they did found several picture of what they guess was the family of digimon that live in this house.

"Wonder what happened to them?" Sasuke asked

"I think I found out what happen to them." Kogasa said as she was at the back of the house as it looked like something rip through here like a hurricane as there was black outline edge into the wall as they looked at a odd color dust which look like broken egg shell.  
"That is just plain cruel." Venusmon said as she know that is the remain of a digitama. She looked at the outlines and the wreck room.

"Damn...this is pretty bad." Minervamon said

"A Chaosmon been through here." Venusmon said.  
"That is true." Olive commented.  
"So true." Hoten said.

"Chaosmon...damn." Mark said staggering in. "I hate those guys."

"What is a Chaosmon?" Naruto asked.

"A psycho chaotic Digimon." D'Arcmon said

"Plus it a digimon of impossible situation since it was created from a Jogress of two Digimon who digicore didn't complete fuse into a new being. One can say they were force to Jogress aka DNA Digivolution." Venusmon explained.

"And they are evil." Mark said..  
"Evil like you evil or evil like Lucemon evil?" Hinata asked

"Lucemon evil." Mark said. "I'm the only version of my form of evil that I know of."

"Whoa that is twisted." Naruto said as he heard the Lucemon evil part.

"Though Lucemon is worse since he consciously does it." Mark said

"Wait what you mean by that?" Hinata asked.

"Chaosmon is insane." Minervamon said

"Wait how insane is it?" Naruto asked as he remember Gaara who was insane in his younger years but Naruto beat that out of him and he seems pretty sane now.

"It has no cognitive process...it does what it wants as soon as it enters its head." D'arcmon said

"That is going to be really dangerous." Naruto said as he was thinking about the team safety.  
"Plus it projectile attack is something I can't really block." Mark said as everyone looked at him shock.  
"It Dark Prominence is truly dangerous along with it End of Paradox attack. It End of Paradox attack I can block. But Venusmon you know the danger of it Dark Prominence attack since you saw it affect on the previous Dianamon." Mark said as he did encounter a Chaosmon before and that was the most truly dangerous fight in his life. Do to how it mind works. It like fighting against a natural disaster.

"I do remember...and I had forgotten we had met before." Venusmon said

"It's fine. I did too." Mark said walking back before falling. "Damn pod."

"What did this attack did to Dianamon?" Lekismon asked shyly as she was stuttering way less now.

"She broke down at the cellular level." Mark said. "Made me sick to watch."

"It was horrible to watch as well." Venusmon said as she remember Dianamon death.  
"That why it attack is unblockable. But let stop talking about depressing stuff." Mark said as there appear to be more to Dianamon death as Mark sound a bit depress.

"Why do you get depressed by it?" Byakuren asked.

"That attack was actually for me. But she got in the way and blocked it which when I found out it was unblockable as she use manage to create a very strong energy collect shield but that attack just pass right through her shield and hit her anyway." Mark said as he was really depress as he remember the words Dianamon said to him.  
"She said something to you as she died didn't she." Byakuren asked as Mark depress aura got stronger.

"She...loved me." Mark said.

"Oh Mark." Byakuren said as she realized why Mark was becoming more depress as she hugged him and oddly Venusmon as well.

"Why Venusmon what's this?" Lilithmon teased

"She blushing." a very tiny voice said as Naruto briefly looked around a bit confuse where that voice came from. He didn't took notice the voice came from top of his head.  
"She blushing." Naruto said as he took notice of Venusmon blushing face.

"Well I was there too you know So I know how he feels." Venusmon said

Lilithmon just narrowed her eye at that as she know Venusmon was not telling everything but she was not going to press the Digimon Goddess of Love.  
"Well I don't think the Chaosmon is around here anyway. So we be able to bunk down for the night but can I make a suggestion Naruto." Lilithmon asked Naruto as she know he is the leader right now.  
"Sure." Naruto said.  
"I say some of us Digimon should guard duty. Just incase Chaosmon come back or some other digimon." Lilithmon said as she know Chaosmon is not in the area. But it better to be safe then well dying a horrible death.  
"We can do that." Naruto said.

"I'd do it but I actually need sleep." Mark said sitting on a sofa and passing out.

"I stand first watch." Kogasa said as everyone looked at her shock.

"Why?" Minervamon asked

"Well I what to be useful and I really don't have much of a sleeping pattern due to the fact my sleeping area always get invaded by a Jiang Shi back in Gensokyo so I kind of don't sleep much." Kogasa said as Byakuren remember Kogasa live nearby a graveyard close to the Temple.

"That is true. Some one help me move Mark to a proper bed?" Byakuren asked

"Maybe you should do that." a tiny voice commented on Naruto head.  
"I will help you." Naruto said as he help out Byakuren as they move Mark to the upstairs bed as Byakuren gently push Naruto out as she kept a eye on Mark as he was sleeping on the bed.  
"I wonder why she push me out." Naruto asked to himself.  
"Maybe she what to spend time with him." a tiny voice said as Naruto hit his palm.  
"Oh yeah she is married to him so she must what to spend time Mark." Naruto said as he didn't quite take notice of the tiny voice.  
Soon Naruto enter back into the downstairs area as everyone took notice Byakuren wasn't with him.  
"Where is the Buddhist Saint at?" Yuuka asked Naruto.  
"Eh she upstairs still with Mark." Naruto replied.  
"You shouldn't have told her that." the tiny voice said.

"I see. Pardon me." Yuuka said walking past Naruto with Lilithmon not far behind.

"Naruto-kun you shouldn't have told her that." Hinata said as she then though she saw a little person on Naruto head but she shake her head as she know the only thing on his head right now is the Marineangemon.

"What's going to happen?" Naruto asked

"Well Mark not going to get some rest that for sure and not in a good way as some girls will argue when thy take notice another girl is having more alone time then the others. But maybe it not going to come down to that." Hanabi said.  
"Yuuka was going to Master Spark Byakuren just for the fact took Mark away from her. But I think they agree to share." Hinata said to her sister.  
"Well girls are kind of unreasonable in there decision making." Sasuke said as all of the girls and female digimon in the room looked at Sasuke with a glare in there eyes.  
"I feel insulted." the tiny voice said.  
"Yeah! Wait what?" Naruto said as he looked around trying to figure out where that voice came from but thinking it might just be Kyuubi messing with him.

"GET OUT!" Mark's voice roared as a surge of Nightmare Energy accompanied it.

Lilithmon, Yuuka, and Byakuren were all dragged down the stairs by their own shadows. "If you are going to squabble and be detrimental to my health because you are going to treat me like a prize, STAY THE FUCK OUT! If you decide to behave like the mature women you should be then you can came back in!" Mark's voice called out.

"See they said they agree to share but they..." Sasuke didn't say anymore as all of the girls in the room punch him at once knocking him out including Byakuren hitting him in the face.  
"What he said earlier insulted the girls and bring up the matter now just set off the other three." the tiny voice said.  
"Are you my conscience?" Naruto asked the tiny voice.  
"Eh yes I'm." the tiny voice said.

"So what are we going to do? He is right. We agreed to share...but I was selfish in trying to get some time just him and me." Byakuren said.

"Okay...I'll admit that as the one he's actually marrying you have a bit more of a right but that doesn't mean you go behind out backs like that. He already promised you a date at Black Sand Paradise!" Lilithmon said  
"I'm his mother. I have always been at his bedside when he's been sick!" Yuuka said.  
"Why keep up the mother act?" Lilithmon asked  
"Incest is hot." Yuuka said simply

Sasuke choose that moment to wake up as he heard that part.  
"Incest is no..." Sasuke was then sent back to the realm of dream again by Yuuka hitting him on the head with her Umbrella.  
"Quiet you and go back to your inelegant sleep." Yuuka said as she did somehow made hitting someone on the head with a umbrella look elegant.  
"Remember to take notes Hinata as I will eventually teach true magic." Yuuka said without looking at her apprentice as Hinata was taking notes.

"Anyway we need to compromise." Byakuren said. "Lulu-chan, be a dear and check on Mark for me. Make sure he's actually asleep."

Lulu listened to the older woman and ran up the stairs to the room Mark was left and saw him sleeping. She walked up to him just to make sure and blushed as his state of dress. He had taken off his cloak, coat, vest, and shirt leaving him shirtless. She examined his body and found that despite his love of fighting it wasn't all that scarred except one over his heart in the shape of a claw crisscrossing with a singular scar that looked like it had been deeper. Lulu lightly traced the scar with her fingertips blushing before she noticed she was leaning close to his face. She blushed deeper as her heart began to race.

Lulu checked to make sure she was a alone and kissed Mark's cheek before stepping away and calming down as not to alert the three arguing women before walking down the stairs. "He's asleep." She said.

"Thank you Lulu-chan." Byakuren said before turning to the other too. "So do we all agree to the terms?"  
"Yeah. You and Yuuka get to be at his side now but we switch when I come off watch and it is Yuuka's turn." Lilithmon said  
"After that when it is your turn for watch I take your place." Yuuka said.

"Good. Now then shall we?" Byakuren said to Yuuka as the two began to walk up stairs as Lilith sat down in a chair.

"Well that resolved itself." Naruto said  
"It sure did. But maybe you should talk to the white eye girl." the tiny voice said.  
"That a odd thing to say about Hinata but okay then." Naruto said as he approached Hinata.

"Just talk to her." The voice said

"So Hinata-chan what you been doing?" Naruto asked as Hinata looked at him as she finish taking notes and inputting them into the laptop.  
"Oh I was about to recharge this laptop Naruto-kun." Hinata replied a bit as she was slightly blushing.

"She's blushing." The voice said

"Why you are blushing Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Oh ummm...no reason." Hinata said

"Say she is beautiful." the tiny voice said.

"Why? I'm not saying she isn't but why?" Naruto whispered to the voice.

"Girls love being told how beautiful they are as it improve on there self-confidence and it generate positive feeling as well. Plus you must've like her as well." the tiny voice said.

"That's crazy! I barely know her!" Naruto whispered

"You travel with her and we know she always nice to us." the tiny voice said.

"Well yeah but...I'm still getting over my crush on Sakura-chan." Naruto said

"Did you think it was a crush you was feeling toward Sakura or just because she the only girl that ever talk to you." the tiny voice replied.

"I...uh...well...I guess you're right." Naruto muttered

"Remember all the nice thing you did for her even if you didn't know her." the tiny voice said as Naruto remember the Chunin exam as Hinata giving him that balm and him making that blood vow.

"Well yeah but Neji needed to wake up." Naruto said

"Well what else you got to lose then. Just go talk to her. You can always learn more about her by getting to know her. Plus something might develop from this it might be a deeper friendship or a start of a new relationship. You can't just let one mistake in your life control you. It just saying that person owns you." the tiny voice said.

"But what if she does?" Naruto asked. He knew Sakura was a rotten person but for some reason he wanted to save her.

"Think about it. Did this Sakura ever encourage you in a positive way without putting you down. Did she always hit you over little thing like she training you for something. Think about it carefully. You can actually learn a lot about a person by comparing there current action with there past action. Look for hidden meaning in those action look the underneath." the tiny voice asked hoping that convince Naruto. Naruto was thinking as he remember all the time of Sakura then started comparing her action with her current one and then started looking the underneath her action.

"I was like a dog." Naruto said

"Do you think anyone should treat you like that? Like some kind of common animal or worst training you up to be there little attack dog?" The tiny voice asked.

"No of course not...but...it was better than being ignored." Naruto admitted

"It actually worst then being ignored think about it. What Sakura was doing was showing you a complete lack of self respect. She was actually making you a slave who would do anything for her." the tiny voice said.

"Is that worse than not existing?" Naruto asked. "I have to disagree."

"It is worst then not existing as it just the same. She just view you as a object a thing. Which to use and then eventually discarded. Because eventually you start thinking of yourself not as a person but just a tool to be use and then thrown away." the tiny voice said as Naruto was remember Haku situation and how that upset him so much.

"Is that...what I was becoming?" Naruto asked

"Yes you were becoming like that. Just a tool to be use and thrown away by Sakura. I bet she wouldn't feel remorse for you when she does get rid of you or just make you into a more degrading type of tool." the tiny voice said as Naruto was curious of what could be more degrading then that.

"What could be more degrading?" Naruto asked

"A toy or novelty for one amusement. To be use for what ever reason she wants and given to others to be use as they please." the tiny voice said as Naruto remember Lulu and that girl Akira.

"Like Lulu-imouto and that Akira girl?" Naruto asked

"Yes just like them." the tiny voice replied.

"Wow...so what should I do?" Naruto asked the voice once again

"Forgot about Sakura completely and all the training she try to do to you. Try to improve on your life. Hinata is a start of a new life for you. Now get to know her better then you already have. Improve on your relationship and change it to something more. Think of her as a light. A shining beacon in the darkness. Always remember there is always different kind of attention. Plus get to know other people better as well." the tiny voice said.

"Mind if I say that I actually find that darkness thing an insult to Mark-san?" Naruto pointed out

"There is different type of Darkness. The Good Kind and Bad Kind. Just like there is Different kind of Light. As not all light is good. Look at Lucemon and Mark they example of Light and Darkness. Mark is good in nature even though he Darkness. While Lucemon you know already." the tiny voice said as Naruto understand now as he realized Light shining in the Darkness wasn't met to be a insult but a metaphor.

"Also one can say Hinata could also be the nice patch of shaded darkness in a oppressing sunlight." the tiny voice said.

"Explain please." Naruto said

"Everyone has a little bit of darkness in them. But it not being that you are in the light or darkness that matter. It how you present yourself and how you do things. You can have most dark aura ever but if you are kind and such. Your darkness become a kind shadow. If you had a warm light aura. But your soul is twisted and cruel. That light is more of a corrupting cancerous light. Hinata can have both a light aura and a dark aura as long she is kind either way those aura don't mean a thing. The darkness is not always evil and the light is not always good." the tiny voice explained..

"Just like Mark-san said." Naruto said.

"Yes." the tiny voice said.

"Okay then." Naruto said. "Hey Hinata-chan."

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Hinata replied.

"I just wanted to say that you look beautiful. I know it's sudden but we've never really talked so I hadn't noticed until a little bit ago." Naruto said

"Well thank you Naruto-kun. That is a extremely nice thing for you to say" Hinata said with blush on her face.

"Yeah well...I thought that since we actually have some decent down time we could talk for a bit." Naruto said

"Sure we can Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she really can't believe Naruto actually called her beautiful it felt like a dream come true for her.

"So Hinata-chan how have you been handling all of this?" Naruto asked

"I just find it really odd that we are in another world that is digital to say the least. But I just wonder why we called here." Hinata replied.

"True. Not to mention the world where the others are from." Naruto said.

"Yes that is true." Naruto said.

"You know I'd kinda what to visit that Gensokyo place." Naruto said

"What you mean Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked Naruto as she was a bit confuse on what he mean by that he visit the others homeland.

"Well how they've described it, sounds like a paradise of sorts. Would be nice to visit is all I'm saying." Naruto said.

"That is true." Hinata said

"It will actually be sad separating from them and the Digimon." Naruto said.

"I grew fond of them as well." Hinata said.

"Still in the end we all have to separate...it'll be really painful for Lilithmon." Naruto said.

"That is true or maybe we all get to be together in the end. There must be a reason all of us is called here and from two different world as well." Hinata said.

"The only way to find out is to do what we need to do." Naruto said.

"So Hinata when we reach Black Sand Paradise...Eh what to go on a date?" Naruto asked.

"Eh? Did...did you really just ask me out Naruto-kun? I'm not dreaming?" Hinata asked surprised

"Yes I'm asking you out and wait what you mean you not dreaming?" Naruto asked.

"Ummm...is there any way you could pretend you didn't hear that part?" Hinata asked

"No." the tiny voice said.  
"No." Naruto said.

"Ummm...I'll tell you...during the date." Hinata said blushing redder."

"Oh okay then." Naruto said as he though he felt something moving on his head. Hinata was staring at a little person on Naruto head as she stand on her toes and grabbed the tiny person.

"Oh no! I've been found out!" The tiny person said

"Who are you?" Hinata asked as she looked at the tiny person. The tiny person had short purple hair and brown eyes. Wears a pink kimono with a black obi and a frilled dress underneath. She has a black bowl with golden decorations as a hat.

"My name is Shinmyoumaru Sukuna." the tiny person said

"Why were you in my hair?" Naruto asked

"It was so soft and comfortable unlike that cage home of mine. Plus it smelled so good." Sukuna said.

"Ummm...thanks...why were you whispering things to me?" Naruto asked

"I though it be good idea plus you seem trouble when I was on top of your head. Plus you kind of mutter to yourself about this Sakura so I though I be your conscience for you. It work out right I mean you figure out a lot of things." Sukuna replied.

"True...Guess I should say thanks." Naruto said

"Your welcome." Sukuna said as she had a smile on her face.

"So...he only asked me out because you asked him to?" Hinata asked looking slightly let down.

"Actually no I just told him to improve on your two relationship. Which I didn't know how he was going to do it. I actually though you two was going to play a game actually. Him asking you out is all completely him." Sukuna said.

"Oh!" Hinata said getting redder

"Are you feeling alright?" Naruto asked as he put his hand on on Hinata head.

"Ummm...I ummm...bathroom!" Hinata said running to the bathroom.

"What wrong with her?" Naruto asked.

"You obviously need advice on reading women." Sukuna said

"I do?" Naruto asked obvious confuse.

"Yes you do...but I would not be the one best suited to give that lecture. Ask the Buddhist Saint for some tips." Sukuna said floating in front of Naruto's face.

"I will do that." Naruto said as Sukuna got on top of Naruto head he then took notice of Kogasa as she looked slightly depress.

"Something wrong Kogasa-chan?" Naruto asked

"It just that Sanae is spending more time with Minervamon then me." Kogasa said as she felt lost for better word since Sanae usually always talk to her. They always talk when Kogasa doesn't do something to well upset her. But she learn to stay away from Sanae when ever she stalking Reisen and Youma. She then develop a massive blush from that memory.

"It's that fortune. She sometimes look at Hinata-chan now but backs off when I look at her and I think she's petrified of Yuuka-san." Naruto said.

"Fortune?" Kogasa asked as she been hearing that a lot but didn't quiet pay attention to it.

"A fangirl with psychic abilities predicted Sanae was destined to be with a woman with an umbrella...shortly after we ran into Minervamon who had an umbrella at the time." Naruto explained

"But I have a Umbrella?" Kogasa said.

"You seem...kind of invisible most of the time." Naruto admitted

"Oh that is my worst fear." Kogasa said.

"You hide to surprise people...and being invisible is what you fear most?" Naruto asked

"Yes since then no one would know I exist at all. It like the ultimate fear of mine. I mean even if I surprise them but no reaction or anything like I not even there." Kogasa said.

"Then go and talk to Sanae-san." Naruto said

"But what I talk to her about? I mean I always try to surprise her." Kogasa said.

"Compliment her I guess." Naruto said

"I will do that then." Kogasa said as she walked away from Naruto as she was approaching Sanae and Minervamon who was sleeping in Sanae grip.  
"Eh Sanae I got to say you got a very beautiful hair style." Kogasa said as she try to compliment Sanae.

"Is this another ploy to surprise me?" Sanae asked

"Nope it is not." Kogasa replied as Sanae believe her as Kogasa was a very bad at lying.

"Well thank you." Sanae said

"I heard about this fortune." Kogasa asked.

"Yeah! Minerva-chan is my Destined One!" Sanae said starry eyed.

"But what if it me?" Kogasa asked innocently as Sanae then adopted a depress look on her face as she kind of looked away from Sanae as she remember that one event of what she did to Kogasa. She wasn't a Good girl then and whenever she remember that event she can't forgive herself for that. Even thought Kogasa did told her it wasn't her fault.

"Because of...that time...it would be best that...it wasn't you." Sanae said

"But it not your fault Sanae." Kogasa said as she remember that time.

"Yes it was." Sanae said.

"Sanae it really wasn't your fault and just to tell you I kind of enjoy it." Kogasa said blushing. But Sanae without her common sense actually took it the wrong way.

"What I did to you was wrong!" Sanae said.

"It was fun." Kogasa said

"But..But I mol.." Sanae couldn't say anymore.

"You too my clothes off and made me feel good." Kogasa said. "I never said I didn't like it"

"What!" Sanae said.

"I've been trying get you to do it to me again." Kogasa said like it was normal.

"What you mean by that and when you been trying to do that?" Sanae asked very shock.

"Everyday I follow you around." Kogasa said

"Is that the reason why you appear in my path some time?" Sanae asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Kogasa said.

"But why?" Sanae asked.

"Because...you made feel special." Kogasa said blushing

"I did?" Sanae asked honestly shock.

"Sanae everyone looks at me as some cute little loli klutz...you made me feel like an attractive woman." Kogasa said

Sanae then got up as she place Minervamon on the chair she was sitting at as she then hugged Kogasa.

"Huh?" Kogasa asked

"I will make it up to you then Kogasa-chan. Since I kind of realized you the only person that didn't quite get annoyed at me." Sanae said as she looked Kogasa in the eye.

"Because I love you." Kogasa said simply

"Is this what love feel like?" Sanae asked as she had a weird feeling in her heart as Minervamon was waking up.

"Yes." Kogasa said.

"What I do next?" Sanae asked honesty confuse as Kogasa lean close to her.

"You kiss me." Kogasa said.

"Okay then." Sanae said as she lean in kiss Kogasa who return the kiss. Minervamon just stared in shock.

Xxxxxxx

Byakuren knew she was dreaming. Myouren was dead...he had been a grown man too not a child. In the reflection of the pond she saw herself a child and not the grown Saint she had lay down as cuddling next to her fiancée. Byakuren recognized the forest pond that she and Myouren would play at when they were little. However Byakuren did try to wake but rather immersed herself in the troughs of childhood playing with her younger brother until they head the snapping of twigs beneath feet. Armored feet.

The two turned to the direction of the sound before they saw a light deep within the forest moving towards them After a few minutes the light became a figure. It was a male with long golden hair down to his shoulders in a spike pattern and piercing ice blue eyes. He wore golden boots and greaves over white pants, a white half skirt with gold trim on his right hip, military style jacket with golden trim, golden fingerless gauntlets with a wolf motif on them, golden paludron on his left shoulder with the same wolf motif as the gauntlets and on his back were two shining golden feathered wings.

The winged man ignored the Hijiri siblings as he knelt at the pond's edge, setting down a satchel he had with him, and drank. He continued for a few moments before he noticed the two siblings. He grabbed his satchel before pulling out two fresh apples that the two happily accepted from the kind man. His very aura was kind.

"Tell me young ones what brings you to this forest?" The winged man asked. He was built similar to Mark but he had more muscle mass as compared to Mark's dangerously deceptive slight form.  
"We're from the nearby temple. They let us play here at times." Myouren said.  
"Temple? To what religion are you young ones beholden to?" The man asked. Myouren looked at his sister as if wondering if he should tell the winged man the exact religion.  
"We are Buddhists." Byakuren finally said.  
"I see. Good, good." The winged man said. "Ah yes where are my manners. Please call me Luke."

"I am Hijiri Byakuren and this is my otouto, Myouren." Byakuren said. "Luke-san are you a foreigner?"  
"That is an apt way to put it. Suffice it to say I am a wanderer, going from place to place with no form of a plan as to what my destination." Luke said before seriously looking at the two. "I can definitely see the makings of a pair of Saints in front of me."  
"You don't even know us." Myouren said.  
"Trust me...I can sense a potential Saint a half a day away." Luke said before the three of them began to hear bells.  
"The fire bells! Something is happening at the temple!" Byakuren said. Luke grabbed his satchel and followed the children in case they needed help. Upon arriving at the temple there were many slaughtered monks and orphans all over the place. Standing in the center of the courtyard were three men and a woman in silver armor. The first male was tall and lanky with a leopard skin cape and leopard motif armor, brown hair and green eyes. The second was a slight male with red hair and brown eyes with a snake motif on his armor. The third male was all muscle and a bear motif on his armor with blond hair and hazel eyes. The woman was a beautiful and had a spider theme to her armor with matching hair and eye color to the large male. They all had white feathered wings speckled with blood  
"Uriel, Raphael, Michael, and Gabriel...why would you slaughter these innocent humans?" Luke asked.  
"They denied the True God, Lucifer. Much as you have." The leopard motif wearing Uriel said.

"Who are these four?" Byakuren asked.  
"The God of the Cross's four most powerful Archangels." The now revealed Lucifer said.  
"Since you've been out of the way Lucifer we've grown far more powerful." The female, Gabriel, said with a condescending laugh. "We are your betters traitor."  
"Silly little girl. You have never been able to touch me...this day shall be no different." Lucifer said calmly.  
"We are not here for him." The red headed, Raphael said. "Lucifer you may leave if you wish but we require the children. They must be killed for their sins to be cleansed as the Lord demands." Lucifer shook his head slightly before looking his once fellow archangels.  
"To think you would murder innocent children now." Lucifer said disgusted.

"They are heretics. Our orders are to destroy any establishment not granted the divinity of His Love." Michael said drawing a great sword. Uriel drew a rapier while Raphael unsheathed a cutlass. Gabriel entered a martial arts stance as magic gathered into her hands.  
"Then I will protect the innocent from you" Lucifer said as a scythe appeared in his right hand as he took a stance. The blade was crafted intricately to ease the cleaving of limbs as well as keep it fast. On the opposite hanging off of a chain was a lantern with a white orb glowing brightly within it. "Byakuren take your brother and run. I will cover you."

"Thank you...I promise to never forget the truth." Byakuren said.  
"I know you will." Lucifer said as Byakuren and Myouren ran into the forest as Lucifer turned to face the Four Heralds. Byakuren awoke in a cold sweat that made her white dress see through.  
"How...I for got about that...how?" Byakuren asked herself

Byakuren layed back down before cuddling up with Mark. "I just need to get some rest." She said to herself.

Unbeknownst to Byakuren, the angel that had saved her in her past was not to far. Deep within Mark's mindscape, a rose garden that always drank the light of the moon, stood a statue of the Fallen Angel Lucifer that had cracked after the attack from Lucemon. The statue soon began to shake as the cracks began to widen, as if something or someone was trying to escape.

Xxxxxx

Ino group have stopped in there flight to Black Sand Paradise due to some troubles. Those troubles being one Akira. She manage to wake up and was trying to service Hebihime. Which cause the Orochimaru daughter to freak out and this cause the group to land. Now they dealing with Akira.

"And people say it was crazy for me to always carry rope sealed on my person." Ami said as she tied the girl up.  
"Is that normal?" Hebihime asked.

"I don't think it be a normal behavior for such a young lass." MedievalDukemon commented as made sure he place himself between the girl and his fair lady. To make sure that didn't happen again.

"Ordinarily no. But she was an orphan the club started to brainwash into being an obedient nympho servant." Ino said

"How could they do such a thing to a little orphan." Hebihime said.

"Orphans will do anything for food and lodging if life is cruel enough." Ami said. "Sakura says strip she asks how naked, Sakura says please some of the girls, Akira asks how many. Akira was actually going to be sold when she turned thirteen."

"Sakura she is apprentice of Tsunade the teammate of my father and the Hokage of Konohagakure?" Hebihime asked.

"Yeah. She and her mother probably could have gotten along with your twisted ass father." Ami said as Garudamon began to fly.

"You know I more worried about the fact a apprentice of a Hokage is doing such a thing. I mean one would think your Hokage would take notice of anything odd in your village." Hebihime said as everyone was standing on Garudamon hands again but Justimon was keeping a eye on Akira to make sure she doesn't get out of her binding.

"That's the thing though. Tsunade-sama is always so busy there's no way for her to look at odd happenings and whenever she does she just sees simple minded fangirls, not sex slave traffickers." Ino said.

"What can you tell me about Sakura mother then?" Hebihime asked.

"Not much." Rei answered. "She's always just sort of run things from the shadows but every time she walks past you you have the urge to have sex with the next moving thing."

"Wait repeat that last part." Hebihime said.

"She passes right by you and...it's like her presence just makes you so horny you have to fuck the living hell out of the next sentient thing you see." Rei said

"You know my father had this crazy theory saying that the Haruno family might not be human at all. Except it was a crazy theory he had base off of something he saw when he was still a loyal Konohagakure Shinobi." Hebihime said as she remember her father talking about Haruno family saying they not what they appear.  
"What this theory your father had and what he saw?" Ino asked

"That the mother is a Fae making her daughter what is known as a Changeling." Hebihime said

"Okay explain more please as some of us are a bit lost here." Ami said.

"I guess I better ask if you are familiar with the idea of Fairies?" Hebihime asked

"No we are not." Ami said.

"Yeah I don't know what this Fairies are?" Ino said as none of them didn't took notice of a girl in there midst. The girl had wavy, bright green short hair with a yellow shine and dark green eyes, wearing a black hat with a yellow ribbon around it. A closed, dark purple "third eye" is positioned over her heart, with cords wrapped around her torso and attached to each of her ankles. She was wearing a yellow shirt with diamond-like blue buttons and dark green collar. The skirt is also green with a faint flowery pattern, but a lot lighter. Her socks are dark blue. The girl was just watching the group as they didn't took notice she was there at all.

"I do!" The girl said

"Huh?" Everyone said as they all suddenly took notice of a girl in there midst.

"I fought fairies before. They are funny and nature related." The girl said

"Okay then that answers the Fairy part but one what is a Fae then and also who are you." Ino said as she said the Fae part to Hebihime and then looked at the mysterious girl in there midst. She didn't remember her from the fan club. She might be one of the fan girls but she not sure.

"Oh! Fae are those super strong Fairy! Some of them look like they are made from nature but the strongest are the Sidhe, the human looking ones like Daiyousei!" The girl said ignoring Ino.

"Plus there is one example that all Fae have in common." Hebihime said.

"Their auras! When around them you are effected by what over they represent! Like Daiyousei's power of Life and Death to revitalize people when she is happy but cause death when she is extremely upset!" The girl chirped

"I really confuse right here." Ino said as she looked at the odd girl.  
"There also the fact Fae don't have human like emotion as well." Hebihime said.

"That's not true! Daiyousei is an upper class Fae of Lady status and she is full of human emotion!" The girl said

"Hey I just going by information I have and maybe this Daiyousei have Human Emotion but other Fae wouldn't have what count as human emotion or they view there emotion differently. But that all I got from father research. Since he keep going on the fact a Fae is in Konohagakure and she responsible for the other disappearance and the rape charges that our thrown against him in Konohagakure. Plus he believe that Fae was also responsible for killing mother." Hebihime said as MedievalDukemon pick up the girl by her shirt.  
"I caught the intruder milady." MedievalDukemon said.

"And now you will put me down." The girl said as MedievalDukemon set her down and let her go. "Picking up girls by their shirts is rude."

"Why did you set her down?" Ami asked before Rei's head began to hurt as she saw visions of the girl with one similar to her. In the visions the eye attached to her was open but she saw the cruelty the girl endured because of the eye being open. The only kind person was a young boy that radiated an aura of pure evil. Rei saw that one day the girl forced her eye closed and gained an extremely frightful power.  
"She can manipulate the subconscious." Rei said.

"Okay still if Sakura mother is a Fae that would explain the weird feeling you been experiencing." Ino said.

"Wait the tall pink haired woman from the creepy place? Yeah she's a Sidhe." The girl said. "I'm Komeiji Koishi." She then added randomly

"Wait a second how long you been in with us." Ami asked.  
"Wait did you just said your name?" Ino asked.

"Did? Maybe?" The girl Koishi said.

"I getting confuse now and I wouldn't be surprise if something else happen." Ami said as suddenly Akira tackle her.  
"How in the world she got out of the ropes?" Ino asked shock as she then looked at Koishi who had her hands on untied rope.  
"I just suddenly had the desire to untie her." Koishi simply said.

"Ami-chan...I'll make you feel so good." Akira chirped  
"No you won't." Koishi said as the little girl got off of Ami and sat down doing nothing.

"Okay we still have to keep a good eye on her and this type one of us make sure we do not take a eye off of her. She very strong." Ami said.  
"I can't fix her she to damage." Koishi randomly said.

"Where there goes that." Rei said.  
"And you! You said that she could manipulate the subconscious not that she only listened to it!" Ami said.  
"I was a bit focused on the visions I was receiving. I saw a lot of this nice boy that felt like he was as evil as Yami and the Maou!" Rei said until Koishi had her hands on Rei's neck apply a small amount of pressure.  
"He's mine...mine! Stay away from him!" Koishi said darkly

"Okay you stop that." Gaioumon said as he pulled Rei away from Koishi grip. Rei cough for a while.  
"She got a strong grip." Rei said.

"Mine!" Koishi added one more time. "And he's northwest of here."

"Okay then we go Northwest then." Ino said as Garudamon turn in mid flight as it started flying much faster toward the northwest.

"So this guy, who is totally you's, what is he like?" Ino asked making sure to add that he was Koishi's when she looked ready to kill her  
"He's sweet, and kind, and has an aura about him that is kind and gentle despite feeling evil." Koishi said. "He's also really cute!"

"Okay then. What is your guy name then?" Ami asked.

"Mark Frey!" Koishi squealed saying the name of her long time crush.

"Hey that is the guy in Naruto group." Ami said a bit shock.  
"Wait isn't he married?" Ino said as everyone took notice Koishi adopted dark look on her face.

"What was that?" Koishi asked asked, her eyes wide open in an insane manner  
"Well...there's this woman in the group he's in who was talking about marriage...I think her name was Byakuren." Ino said

"I see...so I have to rip the Saint away from my evil love." Koishi giggled darkly

"Oh I see a house over there with a unknown Digimon in front plus a Togemon." Garudamon commented as Koishi jumped off of Garudamon hand as she was making a sky dive toward the house.

"Careful That's one of the Demon Lords, Lilithmon." Garudamon said

"Is that someone falling from the sky?" Lilithmon asked as suddenly Koishi dropped kick her right in the head knocking her out.

Koishi then ran into the house and started to look for Mark. "I can feel him. That evil that caresses my soul and howl at me to become his slave." Koishi said revealing her natural submissive nature.

Naruto group was looking at her oddly. Sasuke just was plain confuse. Naruto was weird out. Sanae and Kogasa were still kissing and Minervamon was shock.

Koishi saw Sasuke and held up her hand as roses grew from no+

where and bound him. "Mark Frey. Tell me where he is now." Koishi demanded with her eyes once more wide in a demented fashion.

"Eh he is upstairs sleeping with Byakuren?" Sasuke said a bit creepy out by the girl.

"So that Saint Slut thinks she can have him does she?" Koishi asked leaving Sasuke bound as she walked upstairs

"What you got to say for yourself Sasuke. You know what I just give you to your fangirls if any of them come through that door. It not cool selling out your friends for your own safety." Naruto said. Suddenly Ino group came in while carrying a tied up Akira.  
"Sorry Naruto, Akira try to 'service' your digimon." Ino said as Naruto looked at the group then at Sasuke.

"We had her controlled thanks to that Koishi chick but apparently that stopped as soon as she jumped down and hit Lilithmon with a drop kick." Ami said holding a recently retied Akira on her shoulder. "Sup Naruto."

"Ami." Naruto said with a hint of anger as he remember the bully from his childhood. Hinata was shock Ami the Bully was here as well. Ami just sigh as she know Naruto wasn't going to let it go.

"Look I'm sorry okay. Truth be told I was a major bitch to you and I feel bad about it. It didn't help that everyone said that it made me cool and my parent rewarded me for it." Ami said

"You also pick on Hinata!" Naruto said.

"Again I was rewarded for that." Ami said looking down. "My parents...well they hated the Hyuuga. Apparently Hinata's dad hit my father's Tenketsu in just the right way making his left arm useless...so I was taught to hate the Hyuuga. I always found it stupid but you know how children are. Sorry Hinata."

"I forgive you then." Hinata said.  
"Wait why are you fangirls here?" Sasuke asked.

"We split from that god forsaken club." Ino said. "I got over you years ago but I was trying to get others to leave."  
"I only stayed to protect Akira and Lulu." Ami said.  
"I was never brave enough to leave on my own." Rei said.

"Is there something more to this club then I know of?" Sasuke asked as he took notice of Hebihime.

"It became a sex trafficking hub ever since Sakura's mother Akuyousei got involved." Ino said.

"What?" everyone in the room said as Daiyousei walked in just now.

"So. My sister did indeed have a child." Daiyousei said. "Can you tell us more?"

"Well one we know she is single. Something happen to her husband which is a unexplained mystery." Rei commented.

"Sounds like her." Daiyousei said. "What were the last orders you received?"

"We were told to capture the Mark Fey and Naruto. And bring back Lulu." Ino said.

"I get Lulu-imouto but why Mark-san and myself?" Naruto asked

"You were to become the club's attack dog. Mark...well he was to become a sex toy...though if you want my opinion that Akuyousei bitch might have had other plans." Ami said.

"Attack Dog?" Naruto said in complete shock.

"She tells you to capture Sasuke and you would too." Ino said. "No offense Sasuke-kun but Naruto can get the better of you in a real fight."  
"None taken. I don't doubt it." Sasuke said as Ami helped him out of the roses.  
"Where did these come from?" Ami asked looking at her hands after she was done. The thorns had cut her up rather badly but there wasn't a lot of blood.

"Some weird girl came in and made those rose came out of no where and bound me." Sasuke replied.  
"You also kind of sold out Mark as well." Naruto said.  
"That is true." Meramon said as he been in the house the whole time.

There was a thumping sound as Mark fell down the stairs, wearing his shirt completely unbuttoned, with sword in hand looking freaked out. "Some little girl was just on top of me kissing my chest!" Mark said as his chain started to glow faintly.

"Blame Sasuke for that I was thinking of giving him to his fan club. You don't sell out your friends." Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke.  
"Well you could give him to us since we are splinter faction now." Ami commented as Naruto just looked at her.

"Don't. I don't mind so long as he wasn't hurt." Mark said  
"Don't you remember me?" Koishi's voice asked.  
"No! I've never met you!" Mark roared.  
"Oh wait...maybe I erased your memories with my power when I was all impulsive." Koishi thought to herself. "Here let me fix that!" Koishi tackled Mark and put her hand on his head before kissing his forehead.

Mark was about to lash out before he grabbed his head in pain as memories flooded them including one in particular. Mark was covered in bandages after getting beat due to him protecting Koishi.  
"Why are they so mean? Just because I can read minds." Koishi asked crying. Mark hugged her. As he did he thought to her, due to his broken jaw, that he never cared that she could. "I know. You're so nice to me." Koishi said. She knew that he was human so the fact they were the same size was only due to him being young but she had fallen for him so long ago. Mark then thought the one thing Koishi would hold onto even while impulsive. In his head he promised to marry Koishi when he was old enough. "You mean it? You'll really marry not just a Youkai but a damnable Satori, like me?" Mark nodded and told her in his head how beautiful she was. "Yes...a thousand times yes...please grow up soon and marry me Mark-kun!"

"Oh...oh...damn...how is Byakuren going to take this?" Mark muttered to himself

"Don't tell you made another vow." Sasuke said as everyone just glared at Sasuke except for the fan club. Hebihime who was measuring him.

"Yeah. When I was eight I proposed to Koishi-chan?" Mark said

"B..." Sasuke didn't say anymore as Akira was out of her binding and was trying to service both him and Naruto at the same time.  
"What the hell!" Naruto shout in a clear panic.  
"What the fuck!" Sasuke shouted as well as both guy try to keep there pants on as Ami looked at her shoulder as she was shock that Akira was actually manage to do that.  
"How in the world!" Ami said in shock.

Mark held up his hand and looked at Akira. "Sleep deeply." Mark muttered as his aura entered the girl and she fell asleep.

"Now can someone explain what the fuck was that!" Naruto said in shock.

"She's brainwashed into being an obedient nympho slave girl." Ami said

"They did what to her?" Both Naruto and Mark said at once as both of them sound very upset as both of them were emitting a oppressing dark aura equal in strength.

Ino looked between the two and saw beyond the aura. Mark was now standing and behind him was a pair of dark black wings made of his aura while she saw a crimson one around Naruto. "She was trained to become a nympho...then they trained her how to be good at it and to always be willing to service others." Ino said.

"Who the fuck authorized that kind of training!" both Naruto and Mark said at once as both of there aura glow more brightly as Ami decide to wear sunglasses.

Ino even saw the aura create a scythe for Mark. "Sakura...who personally trained Akira."  
"When she wasn't...using me as a practice doll." Lulu said sorrowfully. "I'm how Akira became really good at servicing men."

Soon both of the aura double as Naruto crimson Aura turn golden as a image of a odd men appeared right behind Naruto. Mark aura got it darker as image of a winged men appear behind Mark holding a scythe.

"Ino...Please stop making them angry." Rei said hiding behind the Yamanaka woman

"Why are you fangirls here anyway?" Mark asked in a very creepy tone of voice.

"Wait hold on! We aren't fangirls!" Ino said fearing her life before Koishi tugged Mark's arm.  
"They were only members due to other reasons. Ino wanted the club disbanded, Ami was protecting Akira, Rei was afraid of being pursued if she left on her own." Koishi explained. Mark's aura went away.  
"Okay then. That makes sense." Mark said

"Okay then." Naruto said in a voice not of his own or the Kyuubi as everyone looked at him oddly.

"Who are you where is Naruto?" Mark asked not even looking.  
"He's right here?" Hinata said confused.  
"No he's not. That's someone different using his body." Mark said as his aura flared.

"My name is Ashura. The Youngest Son of the Sage of Six Path." Ashura voice said.

"What? Why is the youngest son of the Rikkudo Sennin inside Naruto-kun's body?" Hinata asked.  
"Excellent question. Answer it before I go in there and drag you out." Mark threatened. "I don't take kindly to my friends being possessed."

"Actually we are one and the same. He is my incarnation." Ashura said.

"Guessing this the first time you've gotten out." Mark said reeling in his aura but he was still wary of Ashura.

"Actually yes and I confuse about it as well. My brother and I just watch are incarnation interact with each other in hoping that they break the cycle." Ashura said.

"So...who's your brother?" Sasuke asked

"Indra who inside of you. Sasuke." Ashura replied.

"Wait what?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes you are a incarnation of my brother. Actually one of many but at least you two didn't try to kill each other unlike all the others. Which I always believe was someone that guiding things along since I have feeling my brother was actually manipulated." Ashura said.

"I wouldn't doubt it. Peace is something many powerful beings are against." Mark said.  
"Agreed. Her Majesty Queen Mab is a large advocate of war unlike Queen Titania." Daiyousei said

"Plus I think someone alter the writing in my brother heirloom which is a tablet left by my father." Ashura said.

"What does that do?" Ino asked

"I got from what my brother was ranting it was suppose to show the true answer in peace in something called a moon eye plan. Except I never believe father would write such a thing. Plus with how Indra behavior change so quickly like someone goaded him on when Father made pass me the title of Ninshu since he like my version better." Ashura said.

"Tsuki no Me?" Mark asked

"To me it seems like gathering all of the Bijuu and place them in the decrease body of the Juubi aka the Shinju. Which will cause it to revive and cast something called Mugen Tsukiyomi which would have trap everyone in a dream world of there own making. But I figure Father would never make something like that kind of plan unless there was something more to a plan like that." Ashura said.

"I wouldn't know...though oddly it sounds like an idea proposed by the God of the Cross." Mark said.

"What?" Ashura asked.  
"The God of the Cross, as I was taught by Mother, has in the past tried to get humanity under Its iron grip in many ways. One was through Perfect Hypnosis." Mark said

"Hmmm...why would a god want total control?" Ashura asked.  
"Because the God of the Cross is selfish." Yuuka said walking downstairs. "Why else would it allow no less than a hundred different variations of It's religion unless it wanted to steal faith from the other gods?"

"It almost sound similar to my father mother plan which how Tsuki no Me came back. Except this was going to imprison everyone in there dream. Hook them up to the God Tree Shinju. It would then take all of humanity chakra back except it wasn't going to kill them but turn them into something much worst." Ashura said.

"You don't think that the two are connected, do you Mother?" Mark asked.  
"Like this woman and the God of the Cross are one and the same?" Yuuka asked

"It actually could be that they are connect have anyone truly seen this God of the Cross." Ashura asked.

"No. The God of the Cross never comes down from It's Heaven." Yuuka said. "It prefers to send It's angels to do it's dirty work until thirty-one of It's strongest betrayed It."

Kaguya is also the same since she was some kind of princess actually no one didn't know what she was because of her odd eyes and horn that look like bunny ears. She never came down as she only smites army's with the force of nature itself." Ashura said as Yuuka and Mark had a look of realize on there faces.

"They are the same!" Yuuka said. "Did anyone really important ever betray her? Like say her husband?"

"No oddly she gave birth without any husband. But Father and his brother betray her which cause her to go insane. And in act that Tsuki no Me plan which manage to ensnare 100,000 of humanity." Ashura said as he know This God of Cross and Kaguya are one of the same just by telling from Mark and Yuuka expression.

"Fragmentation Theory...guess it's real." Yuka said.

"What?" Ashura asked.  
"A theory that beings of extreme power will actually give way Fragments of their power when things happen to them that cause them any for of emotional or physical toll and they become sentient." Yuuka explained.

"Well I do got some terrible news right now. It seems Eight of the Bijuu have been capture and seal up into the husk of the God Tree known as the Gedo Mazou." Ashura said.

"Don't tell me. Naruto holds the last one." Mark said. "That roaring ball of negativity in his core."

"Yes except Kurama never use to be so negative. But it true he is the last one and I believing this New version of Tsuki no Me is going to bring Kaguya back. Father said she started becoming a control freak." Ashura said.

"Just like the God of the Cross." Mark and Yuuka said

"Father also said Kaguya had several different dimension and all see eye known as the Byakugan." Ashura said as Yuuka and Mark eye widen.

"Different dimensions...can a Fragment...well...Fragment?" Mark asked.  
"Not impossible but improbable." Yuuka answered

"But it might happen. Plus I fear the group that going to be hunting down Naruto might be in this weird world now and the one responsible for causing my brother downfall might be among them as well." Ashura said

"Interesting." Mark said

"So that mean we have to keep Naruto-kun safe." Hinata said.

"That we will." Mark said

"Still, now we must rest. We'd like our friend back." Byakuren said walking down.

"I will give him back and much more since he unlock my ability." Ashura said as his the aura died down as Naruto looked around confuse.

"Welcome back to having control of your own body." Mark said

"Huh what you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"Apparently you are the incarnation to one of the sons of the Rikudo Sennin, Naruto-kun." Hinata said

"Okay that is shocking." Naruto said.

"He gave us some disturbing information." Daiyousei said

"How disturbing?" Naruto asked.

"That the woman responsible for chakra is a piece of some really selfish god." Ami said

"Or it might be the other way around." Mark said but it still the same both are really one and the same. Fragment theory are confusing as hell when trying to figure it out.

"Regardless...shit is far more fucked up then any of us had first thought." Ami said

"A god known as the God of the Cross, who is so selfish It steals power from other gods, and the Mother of All chakra are some how related." Ami said. "I say that right?"  
"Aptly put." Yuuka said

"Why for some reason it not the worst of the news." Naruto asked as Hinata looked at him.

"The other eight Bijuu...have been sealed into a item called the Ged Misou...in order to resurrect the Juubi and cast a genjutsu on the moon sending everyone into a dream world of their making." Hinata explained.

I guessing the people that had the other Bijuu were killed in the process." Mark commented as evil artifacts that had sealed evil always kill something.  
"Gaara is dead." Naruto said in shock.

"I believe so Naruto-san." Ino said looking down.  
"So much death...just for power...it's...sickening!" Mark said as once more his aura flared except there was a difference, holy power was mixed with Nightmare Energy.

"He's asleep right now. Told you you'd be a Saint." Mark said but as he said it wasn't him. "You grew up to become a woman that would over shadow Gabriel's beauty."

"Lucifer!" Byakuren said in shock.

"Good to see you again." Lucifer said. "Seriously what has my reincarnation done to make this body hurt so much?"

"Sounds like a copy of me." Lucifer said sitting down. "Better. Oh right yes, hi I'm the leader of the Fallen Angels that betrayed the God of the Cross when she went insane. Call me Lucifer."  
"Aren't you...well...the Devil?" Ami asked.  
"No that is a demon named Satan." Lucifer replied. "I am one of thirty-one non corrupted Angels whose power is still undiluted Holy Power."

"Undiluted?" Lulu asked. "Wait...if you Fell as the God of the Cross was becoming insane...you're Holy power is pure, as it was created to protect humanity instead of enslave it."  
"Very wise. The child is correct." Lucifer said.

"So what cause you to appear right before us anyway?" Naruto asked.

"My reincarnated self...his hatred for those abuse power is just as my own. His rage drove me to the surface." Lucifer said. "Though I have a complaint...is so much black needed in an ensemble?"

"We could tell him to lay off the so much black. But I believe that hardly would happen like me and the color orange." Naruto said.

"Hmmmm, perhaps...I am just too used to white and gold." Lucifer said. "Now we come to the part that worries me the most...the women."

"Well we can convince him to have Black and Gold. But which women." Naruto asked.

"Quite frankly each of them. A digital version of the Mother of all Demons, a Saint, a being so old I know what she looked like as a child, a Satori that has forced her eye closed to name the obvious ones." Lucifer said.

'And the Satori drop kick Lilithmon. She still knock out." Ami said as she looked outside as Naruto Digimon were making sure Lilithmon was alright.

"What happened?" Lilithmon asked. "Why do I feel like I was hit by a Trailmon?"

"You got drop kicked by a small little girl." Dorugurenmon said.

"What?" Lilithmon asked.  
"To be fair I did jump off a speeding Garudamon so I was halfway to terminal velocity." Koishi chirped

"Still why for some odd reason I think I miss out on a lot of things." Lilithmon said.

"You'll get a rundown of them later after we deal with the fact that Mark is the reincarnation of the Fallen Angel that Lucemon is modeled after." Byakuren said.  
"You can call me Lucifer." Lucifer said standing up. "And I am going to judge to see if I should erase my reincarnations feelings for you or not."

"What? You would do that?" Byakuren asked.  
"Naruto...what is a man's greatest strength and yet his greatest weakness?" Lucifer asked

"His Love one." Naruto said.

"Correct. Now then...if the loved ones of my reincarnated self are going to just hinder him, is it wrong for me to erase him ever having loved them for his survival?" Lucifer asked

"No since one that just going to make you a control freak. And if you try to ruin Mark life I don't care if you God or Devil I going to ripe your soul right out of Mark and beat you up then place you back into Mark. Plus Mark made a vow and he takes his vow serious just like I take my promise seriously." Naruto said as he glared at Lucifer who actually felt a little shock from that statement as he can sense Naruto was not making a idle threat at all. Plus he sense a great power in Naruto something has change alright about him.

Lucifer smiled though. A smile that caught everyone off guard. "I'm glad. I had to test you all...to make sure that what I Fell for still existed. You see I am the one that made it possible for humans and the like to have free will...I was worried that during the three hundred yeas I had to wait for reincarnation it still existed. Though I will not lie I do worry for the heart of my reincarnated self seeing as the women he has let in are incapable of not fighting over who has right to be in it." Lucifer said

"Well one I bet they eventually would know who not let to in. It is there choice on who to let in and who not." Naruto said as Lucifer smile again.

"True. Though you never know who can be tempted. Byakuren...you remember the Four Heralds? Particularly Gabriel, the female?" Lucifer asked

"Yes." Byakuren said.

"What would you say if I told you she was once my lover but chose power over me?" Lucifer asked

"What?" Lilithmon asked. "But why?"  
"'The only true love should be towards our God.' Those were the words she said when she rejected me for power." Lucifer said

"Was this after God of Cross went insane." Naruto asked.

"Yes." Lucifer said. "I had wanted to Gabriel to come with me so that we could live together...but she chose power."

"I thinking I know what happen." Naruto said as Hinata did whisper to him some details on Kaguya and God of Cross.  
"If God of Cross or Kaguya was betray before. It would have done something to make sure that didn't happen again and most likely did something that influence Gabriel decision." Naruto said as Lucifer had a look of pure terror on his face as he know what Naruto was implying.

"You mean...she was...her mind...no...I've...tried to kill her countless times...as she has me...but...Gabriel...forgive me." Lucifer said collapsing to his knees

"Naruto-kun what were you implying?" Hinata asked.

"She's being controlled...or at least, she's being forced to assist the God of the Cross." Naruto said

"Naruto then looked at Lucifer who was on the ground crying as the Angel couldn't believe he actually didn't see that. He always though Gabriel did it on her own free will. But then he remember God of Cross what to take away the humans free will. Why the angels be so different.

"I'll save her." Naruto said causing the Leader of the Fallen to look at him. "Mark-san and I will save her from the God of the Cross."  
"You think you can stop the most powerful god alive?" Lucifer asked.

"I believe I can. Just because someone is powerful doesn't mean they know how to properly use there power. They just use to dealing with regular people. If God of Cross is Kaguya. She was beaten by her sons which have similar powers to her. Before then she was just ruling over powerless people." Naruto said as Lucifer had a look of realization on his face.

"As for my reincarnation...he...he holds power that not even gods have as do you. Tell me Naruto...do you believe that gods dream?" Lucifer ask standing up

"I don't think so I know Sanae dream but she is a living Goddess. Hell I don't dream much of the time. Never could." Naruto said.

"I will tell you then. Gods dream...which means they can have nightmares." Lucifer said

"So that mean Mark has the power to show the Gods or Goddess worst nightmares." Naruto said.

"No. He is their worst nightmares. He is Nightmare itself." Lucifer said. "Just as you are the will of Ashura."

"And just like Sasuke is the Will of Indra." Naruto said

"He's useless." Lucifer said simply. "Indra's power is corrupted and there for easily manipulated. Ever wonder why it takes so much pain and misery for them to become strong?"

"Actually yes I do his family became curse." Naruto said as Sasuke looked at him shock.  
"What!" Sasuke said.  
"It is true when you think about it. Your kind of became almost insane when you try to leave the village and kill me." Naruto said.

"Correct." Lucifer said. "The Uchiha is a family cursed to become miserable and insane with power...sans one who was saved the insanity...at the cost becoming like me."  
"A traitor for a good cause...Uchiha Itachi?" Ino asked

"Except he join Akatsuki and is helping them out. Actually I thinking it there love one that cause them to become insane. Thy get stronger at the cost of seeing there love one dead. Actually I thinking Itachi might not even know what he is doing anymore." Naruto said as Lucifer nodded his head in agreement.  
"Hell I don't know if my brother ever did knew what he was doing he always had PTSD do to being in a war zone. So many times when he was a child." Sasuke said even if his family was curse. Itachi went to far on what he did.

"However since you understand this you can open his eyes to sanity once more." Lucifer said

"That if he what to come back to sanity." Sasuke said as Lucifer started to feel Mark waking up.

"Dammit...I get that you don't want to rest but I still have one last thing to do." Lucifer muttered before Mark seemed to settle down. "Thank you. Yuuka, Koishi, Byakuren and Lilith. I wish to ask something of you four."

"What is it?" Byakuren asked before the Fallen Angel held out an orb of Holy Light.  
"Place your hands on this." Lucifer said

All four of the girls place there hand on the Holy Light as it felt warm to the touch.

"Now then do you four swear on your hearts and this Holy Light to work together and love my reincarnation with all of your being?" Lucifer asked

"We do." all of the girls said at once.

"Do you also swear that should he wish to add another to your ranks that you will give them fair chance to prove that they are worthy?" Lucifer asked

"We do!" the girls all said at once.

"Then I gift you each with an artifact to represent and remind you of your vows." Lucifer said as the ball of Holy light became four artifacts. Byakuren received a ring, Yuuka gained a charm bracelet, Lilithmon was given a locket while a collar with a tag on it appeared on Koishi

Lucifer smiled at them before he collapsed as Mark took over. "The hell...happened?" Mark asked

"It a long story Mark. But First you going to upgrade your clothing to have some gold in it." Naruto said as Mark looked at him oddly.

"Why? I hate bright and shiny clothes. I don't look good in them." Mark said

"Let just say Black and Gold actually do look good together and you actually have Holy Light in you as well. You have the soul of Lucifer in you." Naruto said as Mark looked extremely shock at that news.

"Wait! Heaven's biggest traitor is inside me?" Mark asked.  
"Well actually Naruto-kun phrased it wrong." Hinata said. Mark breathed a sigh of relief. "You are Lucifer. Reincarnated technically." Mark looked at her.  
"If that is true I will kiss the pale chick." Mark said pointing to Hebihime.

"I more interested in this Sasuke person right now but I will take your measurement. But you can kiss my hand if you what because it true you are this Lucifer." Hebihime said as she was still measuring Sasuke as she wrote something down.

"Acceptable. I never said where anyway. Ah but first the proper introduction. I am Mark Frey, Living Nightmare, Fenrirmon, and Nightmaremon" Mark said gently kissing Hebihime's hand. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance".

"My name is Hebihime, Daughter of Orochimaru, Princess of the Otogakure Nation. Father is the sworn enemy of Danzo and I believe this Akuyousei who I guessing was the one that mess up my father life and his mind." Hebihime said as Naruto looked shock.

"I see." Mark said getting up as once more the dark auras came from Mark and Naruto.

"So you saying the reason why Orochimaru attack the village and murder the Third Hokage is because Honorable Elder Danzo and Sakura mother Akuyousei did something to him earlier in his life." Hinata asked.  
"Yes believe it or not Otogakure is form by hundreds of people who lives are ruin by those two. My father had a theory Akuyousei was Fae. Which finding out information now prove him right. Basically a lot of the people of Otogakure Nations from what my father told me are former slaves and sex slaves that he liberated or people that Danzo ruin personal." Hebihime said as both Mark and Naruto aura grow darker but Hebihime was unaffected.

"I see...I'm going to kill her." Mark said

"Same here." Naruto said.  
"But anyway what about all of us get some rest since I can actually feel the fatigue off of all of your body." Hebihime said as she then turn to Sasuke.  
"Also you not my type." Hebihime said as she turn around and looked observe Mark.

"It's fine." Sasuke said. "While you are attractive I still have PTSD to get over."  
"Oh yeah from when...sorry." Ino said. Mark chuckled watching as he loosened up his stiff body to try and help with his recovery

"Well everyone let all get some sleep and just how long Kogasa and Sanae been kissing?" Naruto asked confuse as he didn't took notice Sanae and Kogasa been kissing for a long while as Minervamon just looked shock the whole time as her mouth dropped open.

"For some time...and yeah I need to retrance so I can hear." Mark said taking off his shirt and throwing it on a coat hanger absentmindedly.

"Night." Mark said not knowing the four girls with new items were about to try and claim spots.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" The four said in unison

Byakuren won the little stand game as she had scissor and all the other had paper. They soon did the game again with the Three of them. Which Yuuka won as she had a rock. Soon it was just Lilithmon and Koishi which oddly Koishi won.  
"Okay the orders are set and remember no fighting we did gave a vow." Byakuren said as all four girls help Mark upstairs.  
"Naruto-kun can I see next to you?" Hinata asked as Naruto kind of blush.  
"Sure." Naruto said.  
"So now we just have to figure out who keep a eye on Akira. Since she might wake up when all of us are asleep and try to service one of us." Ami said as Ami, Lulu, Sasuke, Ino, Hebihime and Rei looked at the sleeping girl. Patchouli, Wizardmon, Koakuma and Devimon were sleeping the whole time.

"Good question." Ino said

"I can keep watch her." Sukuna said as she floated up right to Ino face.  
"Wait you can?" Ino asked a bit confuse why there is a floating little person in front of her face.  
"Yeah all you have to do is put me in a room with her and I keep a good eye on her." Sukuna said.  
"Okay then." Ami said as she picked up Akira as she went upstairs as Sukuna follow after her. Soon everyone went to sleep as Sanae and Kogasa was sleeping in each other embrace as Minervamon was just staring.

Giratina Zero: Pretty revealing chap huh?

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Yup this is a very revealing chapter that for sure. Plus Naruto and Hinata now have date as well. Except the Akatsuki now have eight of the Bijuu and now after Naruto. This is going to be bumping roads ahead. Plus if anyone understand the Fragmentation Theory. It like the Chicken and the Egg thing. You not going to figure out which came first. But Naruto group is big enough now.

Thank you very much Giratina Zero for beta reading and helping out massive with this chapter as well. You are the best buddy ever.

Just to let you know even with all the extra help there still going to be some major injuries along the way.


End file.
